Ring of Treason
by judybrowneyes
Summary: Winona Kirk, on vacation in NYC with her grandson, Peter, stumbles across a wounded man in Central Park. He tells her there are traitors within Star Fleet. Kirk, Spock, Sarek, and McCoy will do what ever it takes to save Star Fleet from the Romulans and the traitors from within Fleet. Rated K for violence, bloodshed (not gory) and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ring of Treason**

**Prologue**

**HAMLET**  
**O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain!**  
**My tables,—meet it is I set it down,**  
**That one may smile, and smile, and be a villain;**

The planet was so barren, so out-of-the-way, and so ugly that no one went there for fun or health. It had an ugly name too, Uxas, and those who knew about its location also knew that there was no law, no culture, no beauty, and no questions asked when you went there. The merchants kept the peace by removing all Phasers and other weapons upon docking, and they had hired guns to enforce the rules. The hired guns never asked questions, they just dispatched trouble makers efficiently and quickly. Peace meant profit to the merchants and it also meant that beings could come and go to Uxas and credits could and would be spent liberally and all transactions made there would be discreet.

The favorite meeting place for travelers was the bar named "Beyond Antares." The bar owner, a cruel, ruthless humanoid of mongrel looks and ancestry, had a singularly unexpected soft spot for the song and so had named the bar many years ago. Somewhere in his distant past, his mother had sung that song to him, so visitors had learned never to make fun of the bar name. The bar owner was a very rich man. He made money by offering different and sometimes lethal types of intoxicants and other pleasures which were illegal across the Federation. Because of this, the bar was always full. The food was not very good, but nobody cared about that. Beings came and went and no one gave them a second glance or cared who they met or how long or how little they stayed. It was considered bad manners to stare when someone came into the bar so no one did.

That is until the Romulan warrior walked in. As he entered the bar, all heads both male and female looked up. He was worth looking at. In any humanoid culture he would have been striking. Tall and lean, broad-shouldered; his stride confident and assured. His face was arrestingly handsome; symmetrically perfect, his nose straight, his mouth firm. His cheekbones were high and dark brows slanted up in a sensuous curve. His boots made staccato noises as he walked and his restless eyes scanned the bar until he saw the face he had come to meet. The Rigellian met his glance and nodded. The Romulan gathered the Rigellian with a nod and they went into one of the private alcoves.

"I am Commander Toth."

The Rigellian nodded. "And I am Soloth"

"I am authorized to complete the transaction with you. As agreed, Romulus will pay you 200,000 credits now and another 200,000 when either the plans or the prototype for the Trans Warp Drive are delivered to us. I also have been authorized to tell you that you may pay the Star Fleet traitors up to 50,000 credits each for their cooperation. Traitors are not usually that expensive, but we must make allowances for the higher ranks of the ones who are committing treason."

Soloth nodded his agreement and held out his hand. The Romulan passed over the credit chip payment and Soloth ran it over his scanner to make sure the payment was correct and he nodded in satisfaction.

"Why does Romulus want this drive so badly?" he asked, not really caring about the answer.

Toth smiled, baring his teeth. "It is none of your business, Soloth. Your business is to acquire the drive and deliver it to us." He stood. "We will be in touch."

Again all eyes followed him as he went out the door and made his way to the docking station and his ship. _With our cloaking device and with the Transwarp Drive, Romulus will be invincible and unstoppable, _he thought. _We will rid ourselves of the accursed Federation, its ships, its military might, and its benevolent tyranny over so many worlds. It would be good to go to war. Things had been too quiet for too long for his taste. Little skirmishes here and there were not to his liking. A good war was what all Romulan Warriors wanted and at last it seemed they would get their wish. _

Soloth sat still and sighed as he watched Toth leave, and then he too left the bar. Plans had to be made and time was short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 2**

**"Blessings on the hand of women!**

**Fathers, sons, and daughters cry…**

**For the hand that rocks the cradle**

**Is the hand that rules the world. "**

**William Ross Wallace**

The air cab parked in front of the Central Park Plaza Hotel and Winona Kirk handed the driver her credit chip as he got out to help her with the luggage.

"Is this it, Noni?" Peter Kirk's hazel eyes shone with excitement. The old childhood nickname for his grandmother still slipped out when he was very excited.

"This is it, Peter. This is the hotel we always stayed in. Wait till you see inside. The lobby is really beautiful, marble floors, tall columns, and a wooden staircase. Let's go and register and get to our room."

"Is it the same room, Noni? The one where my dad and Uncle Jim stayed?"

"Yes, it's the same room that your grandfather, your daddy, your Uncle Jim and I always used when we came here." She looked down at the eager face lit with happiness and smiled down at him. He was a miniature version of James Kirk. With his sandy hair and cowlick in the front, his golden hazel eyes, and that mega watt smile, Peter looked more like his Uncle Jim than like his father. Sam Kirk, Peter's father, had taken after his father in looks, tall and lean with blue eyes and dark hair.

It was the first week in June, the first week of summer vacation for Peter. After the worry and trauma of Peter's hostage situation two months ago, Winona Kirk had decided that a week long holiday was just the thing that she and Peter needed to put those days behind them. New York City seemed like the perfect answer. Every summer, whether George Kirk was planet side on leave or not, they or she would bring the boys to New York City for a week's holiday, always the first week in June. They had done it every year until both boys were almost grown up and she treasured those vacation memories. When their vacation plans were made, she had shared those memories with Peter at bed time and his excitement had grown with every story. Winona felt that the more she shared her memories and stories of Sam's young life with his son, the more she could keep Sam alive in Peter's memories. That it was very painful for her to do so was beside the point.

They registered and took the lift upstairs. Their luggage followed them in the robot gurney. As Winona keyed in the lock and opened the door, she saw that the room, although, updated and newly painted, was basically unchanged since she and boys had last stayed here many years ago. Two huge beds, a tall chest of drawers, a desk with the vid monitor, an easy chair and the large adjoining bath room. She went to the big window that over looked Central Park and drew the drapes. The view was as breath-taking as it had always been. She drew in a deep contented breath; it was lovely to see that at least some things don't change. Central Park was beautiful in the bright mid morning light. The Central Park Plaza Hotel was on 8th Avenue, facing Central Park West, and since the Park covered all the land from 59th street to 110th street between Fifth Avenue and Eighth Avenue, Winona felt this was the best vantage point from which to plan all their sight seeing and excursions for the week.

Peter drew in a deep breath. "Noni, I haven't ever stayed in a hotel before, this is awesome!"

She laughed softly. "Come look, Peter. Isn't it beautiful? That's where we're going this afternoon. We'll unpack, freshen up and get a snack lunch and then go to the park. Go on, sweetheart, wash you face and hands, and change your T-shirt."

Winona unpacked the large suitcase and drew out a fresh change of clothes for her and a fresh T-shirt for Peter. When Peter finished, she went into the bathroom and stripped for a quick shower.

"Peter," she called through the door. "Put your clothes away in one of the drawers. You can turn on the hotel vid monitor and see all the things we can do while we're here. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Exiting from her quick shower, she dressed in her simple slacks and light blue sweater, looking without interest at her reflection in the mirror. At 58, Winona was a very beautiful woman. When she walked into a room, people stared at her, yet she never seemed to notice. She was not tall; her two sons had towered over her by the time they reached their early teens. Delicately made with small hands and feet, her figure while slender, was nicely rounded. Her face was fine boned with high cheek bones and a straight nose and her large golden hazel eyes had been passed down from her to her youngest son and to her grandson. Her mouth was deceptive; her bottom lip was full and curved like a young child's, but her top lip was straight and determined. When she was very amused, a dimple would appear in the corner of that determined top lip. Her brows were dark and slightly up tilted and her complexion was still flawless and without a line in the soft skin. Her hair was very long and dark brown; she wore it in a long braid which she then wound around the crown of her head to give herself a couple of extra inches of height.

As she dressed she let her mind drift back to her life with George Samuel Kirk. She had met him when she was 19 and in her second year of study in Xenobiology at the Academy, George Kirk was then a brand new cadet on track for Star Fleet Command. He was late for a class and had accidently run into her at the Commons. He hit her hard enough so that she had dropped all her data pads and by the time he had apologized several times and helped her pick them up (he told her later), he had fallen madly in love with her. He proposed on their second date and they married at the end of that year. By the time Winona was 21, and still a student, Sam had been born, and five years later, Jimmy.

After Jimmy's birth, George and Winona made the decision to move with their little boys from San Francisco to the family farm in Iowa. Winona had an office and worked as a Star Fleet consultant from there. The farm was a haven for the young family and they were very happy. Even with George away on a star ship for so much of the time, the marriage had been a true partnership of body, mind, and spirit. She had always been the center of his universe and during the many years of their marriage George had never seen any reason to change his mind about that. Winona raised her growing boys with a light hand; structure and chores in their daily life, a little needed discipline now and then and lots and lots of love to make up a little for the fact that their father was away so much of the time. She had also been a fun mother; games, riding horses, picnics, vacations, good food, and friends always welcomed at the farm. Like their father, the boys adored their mother; they would have walked through hell fire for her or if needed given their lives for her without a qualm or second thought. When George had died suddenly, Sam and Jim had been worried sick about how Winona would cope without him. All three had grieved deeply the loss of that good man, a wonderful husband, a great father, but Winona had been serene in her grief. She had always known that Star Ship duty was hazardous and had come to terms with her possible loss a long time ago. But when Sam died on Deneva, her grief had been very different, a loss so deep, so profound that she could not put words to it, except to say in her mind that a mother should never outlive her child. There was something so inherently wrong with that and she had struggled terribly with acceptance and it had been a long time coming. She had hidden some of her deepest pain from Jim, and she knew that he also had hidden some of his from her, for his grief and impotent rage had been profound. Sam had been the constant idol of his childhood after all, the deeply loved, hero worshipped, always right, big brother. Sam and Jim despite the five year gab that separated them had loved each other deeply. Sam ever patient, ever protective and loving to his baby brother, and Jim, so attached to Sam, the big brother who patiently guided, helped, and taught him to maneuver the challenges of childhood. Sam's loss had left Jim with a deep gaping hole in his heart and psyche and she didn't know when and if Jim would ever get over it. His grief had been a private hell, she knew, and it had been hard for her to see it.

Having Peter with her was helping a lot, and gradually, slowly, she and Peter and she hoped Jim too, were working through their shared grief. She sighed at herself in the mirror, squared her slim shoulders and came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Let's get something to eat, Peter. I don't know about you, but I'm very hungry."

"Me too, Noni. It's such a long time since breakfast. Are we going to eat here at the hotel? I've never eaten at a hotel before."

Winona laughed. "You know what Peter? This week you're going to do and see a lot of things you've never done or seen before. Just wait."

They walked out of the room, and Peter bouncing on his heels in excitement pushed the button for the lift and they went down to the dining room. Lunch, the first exciting thing on his menu.

_**Please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 3**

**"_Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war__;"_**

**_William Shakespeare, "Julius Caesar"_**

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his command chair and stifled a large yawn. He felt sleepy and lethargic, and his coffee had gotten cold. He stretched and reached down to toggle the internal ship comm. "Scotty, how's it going down there?"

"Fine, Captain. Impulse engines are on-line and ready, sir."

"All right, Scotty. We'll take her around the block one more time." Jim sighed tiredly. This was the 5th round the block impulse engine trial in the last three days, but there was no sense in rushing Scotty. The impulse engines would be ready when they were ready.

"Chekov, Sulu, take her around the solar system again. Ease her into light speed slowly at first. Let's see if the hum is gone."

"Aye, sir." Helmsman and navigator spoke simultaneously.

Jim sat, looking calm and serene, but inside he was fairly vibrating and humming with repressed energy. It had been two months since _Enterprise_ had hung becalmed in dry dock San Francisco for a much needed warp and impulse engine upgrade. Instead of the four weeks it should have taken, it had taken six. The crew had spent the first four weeks on shore leave; _a particularly memorable one_, thought Jim, then the next two weeks back on board doing the bi-annual department efficiency reports, general clean up and maintenance, and now another two weeks of warp trials, impulse engine trials, system trials; in effect, testing all internal and external ship systems. Unfortunately the impulse engines had developed a distinctly worrisome hum, and Mr. Scott would not approve of their going _anywhere_ until the hum had been eradicated. "Wouldn't do, sir, wouldn't do t'all. The Lady and her engines must be perfect, sir."

Now everyone on the bridge sat in dead silence, listening warily to the impulse engines as they picked up speed around Jupiter and then sailed smoothly around the solar system. Aaah, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Her Serene Silvery Majesty, _Enterprise's_ engines sounded smooth as silk. There was not a hum to be heard.

Jim offered a heart-felt thank you to the resident Sol Solar System Deity. Maybe now they would get their orders and get going. "Good work, Scotty! She sounds perfect."

"Aye, Captain that she does. Her engines are now in tip-top shape, sir. Warp and Impulse are perfect. We can travel well, now Captain." Jim heard a muted cheer from the Engineering crew before Scotty cut the comm. Jim smiled to himself. They had been worked to death by Scotty for the last two weeks.

The main bridge door whooshed open. First Officer Spock and Kirk's Yeoman came in together. She carried a pile of data padds in her arms. From his peripheral vision, Jim saw his First give her a warning glance and he settled in more comfortably into his new and well padded chair and waited.

"Mr. Spock?" Jim's gentle voice had a question in it.

"Captain. Good morning." The quiet baritone precise voice was soothing, but firm enough to tell Jim that Spock would brook no arguments or delays from his Captain. "There are some items that need your immediate attention and signature. I have taken the liberty of summarizing, bulleting, and highlighting the items that absolutely need your signature. The rest I have taken care of as they do not really need your signature, mine will do."

Jim sighed, he knew defeat when he saw it. There was no help for it. He was trapped by a determined Vulcan and Yeoman and without any means of escape from the mire of hated paper work. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Spock. Leave them here, please Yeoman; I'll sign them right away."

An approving gleam appeared in Spock's eye at his Captain's easy capitulation, and he unobtrusively shooed the Yeoman out. She scooted quickly and thankfully out the bridge door. "Here they are, sir."

"Mr. Spock," Jim glanced at his First Officer, trying hard to keep the smile out of his voice. "Is it my imagination or am I being managed by you and my Yeoman?"

Spock looked as affronted as it was possible for a Vulcan to look. "Certainly not, Captain. It is entirely in your imagination. I'm only endeavoring to help you make the best use of your very valuable time, Sir."

"Hmm, I see. Very commendable. Thank you." Another resigned sigh. "Let me have them, then."

Spock handed them over one by one. Jim glanced down at the first padd and noted they were bulleted by departments and were brief. Mr. Spock was nothing if not efficient.

* * *

**General and Ship Wide**

**_430 new mattresses _( About time too! SF issued mattresses were death on your back and the older they got the more backs suffered. Jim knew for a fact some crewmen slept on the floor; it was more comfortable than their mattress.)**

**_25, 000 sheet sets, top and bottom _(Jim's were threadbare, the result of many a restless night tossing and turning.)**

**_430 each thermal and wool blankets_ (Spock must be eyebrow thrilled.)**

**_430 pillows_ (He would keep his old one too; you can never have too many pillows.)**

* * *

**Kitchen**

**_12 new food replicators. (_Thank God. Maybe these could be programmed for better quality food.)**

**_50 new dining tables_**

**_450 new dining chairs _**

**_25 sets of pots and pans_**

* * *

**Science**

**_24 new Science scanners for each of the 14 Science labs_**

**_24 new tricorders for each lab _**

**_50 new stools for each lab_**

**_10,000 Assorted test tubes, beakers, small mortars/pestles etc._**

**_250 clamps, robotic arms, etc. _**

**_500 lab coats_**

**_500 sets of boot covers _**

**_1000 sets of lab gloves _**

**_500 goggles_**

**_500 head covers _**

**_500 filter masks _(Spock was a stickler for safety.)**

* * *

**Botany**

**_ 1 metric ton of Dirt _**

** (Dirt? Dirt? Who requisitions dirt?)**

* * *

"Mr. Spock, why do we need dirt?"

"Ah, well, Captain. This dirt is sterile and specially formulated not to bring any unwanted organism into the ship. Botany was very specific about the quality of the dirt.

"I see. Thank you. I was sure there would be a very good reason why we needed dirt."

* * *

**Recreation**

**_430 new mats_**

**_12 replacement holo game stations_**

**_24 nets, balls, pucks, sticks, skates, bicycles etc. _**

**_50 sets weights_**

**_20 sets assorted gymnastic equipment_**

**_ 50 assorted musical instruments _**

**_(_Jim could see Uhura's fine hand in this one.)**

* * *

**Janitorial**

**_1000 buckets_**

**_Cleaning supplies and disinfectants_**

**(The Janitorial Dept. was always very modest with their supply requests. Jim must make it a point to speak with the Dept. Head and compliment him.)**

* * *

**Medical**

**(Dr. McCoy was never modest with his requests.)**

**_24 medical tricorders_**

**_24 bed monitors_**

**_24 medical mattresses_**

**_24 medical pillows _**

**_24 restraints _(Jim felt himself flush a little; Bones is nothing if not direct)**

**_500 scrubs for techs, nurses, and doctors_**

**_500 sets boot covers_**

**_500 filter masks _(Bones is also a stickler for safety.)**

**_500 sets gloves_**

**_24 sets operating instruments_**

**_ Encyclopedia of Vulcan Biology, Histology and Hematology_**

**_ (N. B. from McCoy: Jim, I need the latest edition of this, the one I have is so old it's probably from First Contact Days, so even if this is expensive, and he's the only Vulcan on the ship, it's still necessary. Remember, the only good Vulcan is a live Vulcan.)_**

* * *

**Engineering**

**_200 spanners/wrenches/hammers/flashlights etc. _**

**_200 hard hats with lights_**

**_50,000 meters each conduit cables assorted sizes_**

**_200 phaser torches _**

**_200 pairs of insulated boots _**

**_200 cover alls _**

**_200 sets boot covers_**

**_200 sets heavy-duty gloves _**

* * *

'That appears to be all, for now, Captain. Thank you. There may be a few more signatures required later today as Departments remember items they may have forgotten to include, but for the most part, you are finished."

"No, _thank you_. I know you've handled most of the requisitions and I appreciate the help. Don't know what in the world I'd do without you, Mr. Spock, and I don't even want to think about it." Jim smiled at his First.

"Thank you, Captain. As that event is highly unlikely to occur, there is no need for you to concern yourself with the thought."

Jim smiled again. Translation: _Don't worry your Captain's head about it. Wherever you go, I'll go with you. _He thought thankfully, _Vulcan loyalty is beyond price. _

"Mr. Sulu, let's drop into orbit around Jupiter. We'll park there until Fleet gives us our orders which I hope will be very soon. Uhura, did you send the completed all systems trials report?"

"Yes, sir. I sent it as soon as Mr. Scotty said the engines were fine. Fleet has logged it as received."

Quiet descended on the bridge. Jim could hear Uhura singing softly to herself. When Uhura was bored she sang old Earth show tunes to herself.

"_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty and bright! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight_."

Jim followed the tune in his head and substituted his own words. "_I feel bored, oh so bored, I feel cranky, and irritated, and bored."_

Jim caught himself, and grimaced. _Get a hold of yourself, James. Be a good example to your bridge crew._

He felt rather than saw Spock turn from the Science monitor and look at him, his left eyebrow quirked up in question. Somehow Spock had caught a wisp of the thought. Jim turned and flashed his brightest smile at him. Spock's other eyebrow rose too, and his lips quirked in amusement.

Uhura's comm station beeped. She turned, "Fleet, sir. I bet those are our orders."

"Let's have them, Lieutenant."

She piped them directly into his new seat comm station. Jim looked down at the orders in surprise. Spock, noting the surprise, came over to read over his shoulder. "Fascinating," he commented.

"Fascinating is right. Uhura, inform all the Alpha Bridge crew that they need to arrange for reliefs for the rest of this shift and tell engineering, tactical, and transporter heads that we have a preliminary briefing at 1100 hours in the main briefing room. Inform Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel too. Have the kitchen serve lunch at 1300 hours in the main briefing room. We'll have a working lunch. "

"Yes sir. On it."

"Well, Mr. Spock. This is a surprise. Fleet doesn't often take the time, ships, or man power away from the quadrants to take part in War Games. In fact I can only remember one other time we've participated in War Games since I served as an Ensign on the Farragut."

"You are correct, Captain. It does seem strange. It may be a bit of Fleet saber-rattling, but I'm not aware of the need to indulge in, I believe the term is, chest thumping at the present time. All is quiet in all the various sectors who have reported in this week…no Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, or other enemy activity reported."

"Chest beating. The term is chest beating."

"Ah, yes. I believe the term comes from the adult male ape displaying dominant or aggressive behavior by beating its chest."

Jim's hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. "Mr. Spock, are you calling Fleet ape like in their behavior?"

"Certainly not, sir. That would be most disrespectful."

Kirk's amusement left his face. "Who knows what gave Fleet the idea that War Games would be a good thing. It's not the orders I was expecting or hoping for, but it sure beats sitting around here like we've done for the last two weeks. For now, it seems we'll be busy chest beating for the next few days. Fleet says the full complement of ships participating in the War Games will assemble in a couple of days, we're to rendezvous outside of the solar system. We may or may not be the only Constitution Class ship participating, but since we're the Fleet Flag Ship, we need to be on our toes. I know we're going to attract plenty of attention from interested parties. Mr. Spock, please prepare a short briefing on the nature of War Games since most of our crew are too young to have ever participated in that kind of exercise. We'll begin to form tactical plans for the Games after that."

"Uhura, please have a holo viewer brought in for the simulations."

"Aye, Sir."

Promptly at 1100 hours, the crew assembled in the Main Briefing room.

McCoy and Chapel trailed in behind them.

"What's goin' on Jim? Fleet gave us our orders?"

Captain Kirk stood. " Yeah, they did. Good Morning everyone. Please be seated. As of this morning, we've received our orders for our next mission. During the next few days, _The Enterprise_ and other designated ships will take part in a war simulation exercise known as SF War Games. I know most of you didn't participate in the last Fleet War Games exercise, so I've asked Mr. Spock to give us all a brief explanation of the nature of the games."

Spock could hear McCoy muttering. "Of all the stupid ideas."

Spock, stood and with hands folded behind his back, nodded at Chekov, who passed out padds to everyone. "Please, all of you refer to your padds for bulleted points as Mr. Spock explains.

"As you can see on your padds, War Games as we know them today are also known as Military simulations in which theories of warfare can be tested and refined without need of participating in actual hostilities. These simulations can exist in many forms, with varying degrees of realism.

The term Military simulation can cover a wide spectrum of activities, ranging from full-scale exercises to abstract computerized models that can proceed with little or no human involvement. Star Fleet has chosen to be as realistic as possible in their current War Games simulations model with real ships of varying classes participating and with real weaponry used, although not with lethal force. Many Federation worlds make use of the War Games model to test and refine their military and political policies. War Simulations are seen as a useful way to develop tactical, strategic, and doctrinal world solutions. The history of Military War Games goes back to O.E. history, circa 1741 and proceeds through to the 21st and on to the 22nd and 23rd centuries when various militaries used war games to simulate future wars and model their reactions, and now to our own present time with Fleet War Game scenarios.

Why does Star Fleet use the War Games scenario? As a general scientific principle, the most reliable data from war comes from actual observation and the most reliable theories depend on this observation. However, it is inefficient to collect data from military and civilian war casualties and from destroyed ships and decimated worlds. So the War Games model is the next best option. After conclusion of a War Games simulation, military analysts look at the live field-exercises and trials to give data which is likely to be realistic (depending on the realism of the exercise) and verifiable (it has been gathered by actual observation). One can readily discover, for example, how long it takes to repair a Warp or Impulse Drive under given conditions with given manpower, and this data can then generate norms for expected performance under similar conditions in the future. Any form of training can be regarded as a "simulation" in the strictest sense of the word (inasmuch as it simulates an operational environment); however, many if not most exercises take place not to test new ideas or models, but to provide the participants with the skills to operate within existing ones.

The reason that it has been 10 years since Star Fleet held any War Games simulation is that full-scale military exercises, or even smaller-scale ones, are not always feasible or even desirable. Availability of resources, including money, is a significant factor. It costs a substantial amount of credits to release troops and ships from any standing commitments and put them in a suitable place, and then to cover extra expenses such dialithium crystal usage, equipment maintenance, supplies and consumables replenishment. In addition, certain warfare models do not lend themselves to verification using this realistic method. It might, for example, prove counter-productive to accurately test an attrition scenario by killing one's own troops. War Games have limits as to their usefulness, but it is a practical means to an end.1

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. So people, this is the type of war simulation that we'll be engaged in for the next four days. The rest of the information from Fleet will come tomorrow. That includes The War Game time line, the full complement of ships who are participating, the field command hierarchy, which team we'll be on etc. For the rest of the day's briefing, we'll use the holo viewer to run through some real-time war game simulations from 10 years ago. You'll see, it'll be fun." Jim grinned at his slightly befuddled crew who were certainly not used to thinking of War as a game, and who up to this time had only participated in the real thing.

* * *

**1 Google: most of this information came from Category:Military_exercises_and_wargames**

**Please review. Thanks. **


	4. Ring of Treason Chapter 4

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 4**

"**O death, where **_**is**_** thy sting? O grave, where **_**is**_** thy victory? "**

**Isaiah 57: 1-2**

The hotel dining room wasn't full, so Winona and Peter were served quickly. Peter's eyes darted here and there, looking at other diners, his excitement palpable at finally getting to eat in the hotel dining room.

"Eat your chicken sandwich, sweetie, so we can go," urged his grandmother. "We'll get our dessert at the Park. They used to have the best ice cream cones there, and I'm pretty sure they still do. The cones are double scooped and delicious."

"This is so much fun, Noni. I like it here a lot. Hotels are great." Peter grinned at her.

"More fun yet to come, young man. We'll go across the street and walk through part of the park first, and then we can decide what we want to do." Winona paid the bill and they went out the lobby doors. The noise and hustle of New York City hit them as soon as they got to the side-walk. Air cabs, shoppers, pedestrians, all made an exciting cacophony of sound that assaulted the senses. Winona and Peter crossed the street and she led Peter to the West Side entrance. Sure enough there was a refreshment kiosk right inside the entrance selling ice cream.

"What flavor, Peter?"

"One scoop strawberry, one scoop chocolate. Is that ok, Noni?"

"Absolutely, and we better get extra napkins, young man. It's going to take you a while to finish that huge cone." She smiled at the vendor as she paid him.

The ice cream vendor grinned at the little boy and handed him a large handful of napkins. "Enjoy!"

They walked slowly enjoying the early afternoon. There were very few people jogging, walking, or skating. Central Park was never very crowded at this time of the day. However, by the end of the work day, the park would fill up quickly and for his first time, Winona wanted Peter to enjoy the experience of Central Park without the crowds.

"The zoo is on the opposite side of us. It's a long walk and we might want to wait for another day to go there. It's pretty much an all day excursion and well worth our staying for the whole day. What do you think?"

"That's fine, Noni. I can wait, cause I don't want to miss anything important."

Winona laughed. "We'll do as much as we can without exhausting ourselves, young man. I'm not as young as you are, remember? There is just too much to see and do in New York City, so we have to pick carefully."

With Peter contentedly eating his cone, they walked slowly in a straight line parallel to 8th Avenue until they came to the Park Green Area. The beautiful landscaping invited strollers into these large green spaces. Park officials and landscapers had done their best and it was almost like going into a real forest. The trees were tall and dense, the mossy carpet of needles and fallen leaves soft under their feet as they walked. The tree leaves made dappled shadows everywhere. If you looked up, the clear blue sky was barely visible through the breaks in the tall trees because some of the tree canopies met overhead. The pedestrian walk ways under their feet were unobtrusive but easy to see, and there was never any danger of getting lost in the dense wooded area. Winona could hear the soft voices of other people on other walks around her as she and Peter stopped to look at some of the plants and flowers.

"Let's sit down on the bench for a few minutes and listen to the bird songs? Let's see if you can name some of them. I think there may be some of the same birds here that we have at the farm."

There was a soft silence all around them with only the distant murmur of conversation down the walk, and a few bird chirps. Suddenly, in an obscene interruption to the peace around them, Winona heard the whine of phaser fire. She had been too long a Star Fleet wife and mother not to recognize it immediately; there was no mistaking that sound.

She met Peter's wide-eyed stare. He knew that sound did not belong in this place.

"Peter, stay right here. **_DO NOT MOVE FROM THIS BENCH_**. I'm going down the walk to see what that sound was. Promise me, you won't move."

"I promise, Noni." There was a question in the wide eyes, but no fear, thank God.

Winona walked very softly in the direction of the sound. If there was some one out here with a phaser, she didn't want to be seen or be accidentally caught in the line of fire. As she rounded a bend in the walk, she saw a flash of color on the ground. She crouched down and looked around very carefully. She could hear conversation not too far from her, but no one was in sight; apparently no one else had heard the phaser. Looking down the long walk she saw there was a man lying on the ground and she could hear him groaning softly. Carefully, keeping low to the ground, she crept over to him, still looking in every direction although there was still no one was around. She knelt by the man and saw that he wore a Star Fleet uniform.

She bent over him, and saw the ugly large phaser wound in his side. He was bleeding profusely and gasps of pain were coming from his lips.

She bent over him and touched his face gently.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here to help you. Please don't try to move, you're bleeding. I need to get you some help." Her voice was soft and soothing.

"No!" he gasped. "No time. Please, please help me."

"Of course I will; just let me call for help. You're a Star Fleet officer aren't you? What's your name?"

"Bradford, Commander Bradford," he gasped.

"Commander, I'm Star Fleet too, a Star Fleet wife and mother. My son is Captain James Kirk; he's the Captain of the Star Ship _Enterprise_. My husband was George Kirk, also a Star Fleet Captain. Please, Commander, let me help you."

"Kirk," the Commander's eyes widened. "Met him once, had eyes just like yours. Please, tell him…urgent, tell him." Bradford's voice was growing weaker.

"Yes, of course I'll tell him." She grasped his hand, holding it hard; the man was getting weaker, but was totally determined to tell her something. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Treason," he gasped again. "Treason in Fleet, high... in Fleet. Tell him. His eyes only…Kirk's and Nogura's, no one else. Danger in Fleet. Please tell him."

He let go of her hand, and clawed at his jacket. "In here…"

Winona gently felt under his hand in the fold of his jacket and pulled out a small data chip. "This?"

"Yes….keep safe, Kirk only. Nogura only. Classified information."

"I'll keep it safe, please let me go get help."

"No! get away, not safe here for you. Go. Please."

"I can't leave you."

With his last remaining strength he grabbed her arm…"Please, go! Now! Danger… here for you." He head lolled back. He was unconscious.

Winona let go of his hand and stood up. She had to get help. She turned her head sharply as she heard the sudden silvery whine of a transporter and a man materialized just down the walk. He held a phaser in his hand.

Winona did the first thing she could think of. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Help! Help! Please help! I need help! Somebody, please help me." Immediately, she heard the sound of running feet and several people appeared in front of her. She turned her head and her eyes met the eyes of the man with the phaser as he turned and started running away.

"What's wrong, lady?"

"Please, this man is badly hurt. We have to get help."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I heard him moaning and found him like this. He's been shot, and he needs medical attention right away. Can one of you run to the Park Police Kiosk? Tell them he needs an ambulance. My young grandson is waiting for me just over there, and I don't want to leave him alone for too long and I don't want him to see this."

"I'll go, lady." A young man in running shoes took off as fast as he could.

Winona knelt again by Bradford, and took his hand again, it was icy cold, he was going into shock. She was afraid he was not going to make it. His pulse was erratic almost non-existent and his breathing very labored. Now that she could see his uniform insignia clearly she saw the SIS, Star Fleet Intelligence Service badge on his right shoulder. Her mind raced swiftly. She had to talk to Jim as quickly as possible. She had to leave; she could not afford the time it would take to answer police questions. At least now she felt Bradford was in good hands and that she could safely leave him with these other people.

"I must go back to my grandson. Could all of you stay with him?" she asked the young couple and the other runners who had answered her cry for help.

"You go, lady. We'll stay here till the ambulance comes."

Winona walked quickly over to Peter who was still sitting on the bench under the tree. They had to leave. Peter's well being and his safety were the most important thing now, especially after his experience two months ago. She could not afford any delay that would somehow put him in danger.

"What happened, Noni?"

"Peter, dear. We have to go back to the hotel. I have to make a very important comm call. There was an accident, and a man was badly injured. Several people are with him now and they've called the ambulance and will help him, so you and I can leave." Winona's voice was calm.

"Will he be ok, Noni?"

"I don't know, dear. He was badly injured, but I hope so."

"Aren't we going to see the rest of the park, Noni?

"Not today, sweetie. We have to get back to the hotel so I can make that call."

She took Peter's hand and they walked quickly out of the wooded area and back across the street to the hotel. Looking warily around the lobby, she called the lift and they took it up to their room.

"Peter dear. I have to make that call now. Will you sit over there by the window and play some vid games while I'm talking? It's an important private call, so I'm going to go into the bathroom. That way I won't disturb you while you play. Please don't answer the door or the telephone. Come and get me for that, ok?"

"Sure, Noni. I won't."

She took her comm into the bathroom and called Star Fleet Central Communications. When the operator answered she said, "This is Winona Kirk. I need to speak to my son, Captain James T. Kirk, Captain of the _Enterprise._ This is a priority call. My priority Star Fleet Code is 033213 FWK.

"Yes, Ms. Kirk. I'll get him as soon as possible."

This type of call to a Fleet Star Ship was rare, but never the less a blessing to families and officers alike. As soon as a Star Fleet officer was assigned to serve on any Star Fleet ship, their families were given a priority comm code. Using this code assured them that they could reach the officer in case of a family emergency. It was a perk that helped officer morale and made the vast distances between officers and families easier to bear. It was reassuring to know that no matter how far away they were, the officers could still speak with loved ones in case of a serious emergency. Star Fleet drummed into all family members this was a special privilege and that the code could only be used in case of a serious family emergency. In all the years since it had been implemented, no one had ever abused the privilege; every family knew how easily the privilege could be taken away from them.

As she waited, Winona peeked out of the bathroom to check on Peter. He was totally engrossed in his game.

_**On the Enterprise**_

In the main briefing room of the _Enterprise,_ the Alpha bridge crew along with Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel were starting to wilt. For the last almost four hours, they'd looked at War Game simulations on the holo viewer.

"Jim! Please turn that damn viewer off! My eyes are startin' to cross, not to mention burn. Not only that, but all these simulations are starting to look and sound alike. Blue Team vs. Green Team, Fox vs. Hounds, Predators vs. Aliens! For Pete's sake. Give it a rest already! I'm a doctor not a military tactician!"

Jim looked at his bridge crew; not one of them looked fresh as a daisy. In fact some eyes looked a little glazed. Jim felt a twinge of guilt. Military tactics were the breath of life to him, but apparently not everyone felt the same. He looked over at Spock.

"Mr. Spock?"

"Perhaps it would be best to take a short rest period, Captain. It is fatiguing to the eyes to look at the holograms for over three hours." _**Translation**_: _We are all very tired of watching War Games scenarios._

"Has it been that long, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Yes, sir. Three hours, 47 minutes and 49 seconds." _**Translation:** Too long_!

"I hadn't realized we had been at it that long. Let's take a break everyone. Stand up and stretch and if anyone would like to get a snack from the kitchen or use the facilities, please do so. We'll start again in 15 minutes."

McCoy groaned. "Jim, do you really need me here? I'm probably needed in Sick Bay right now."

"Bones, there hasn't been anyone in Sick By in two weeks. There's nothing for you to do there. And yes, I need you here."

"What do you mean there's nothing for me to do there. I could be gettin' ready for the annual vaccinations, I could be doin' inventory, I could be doin' paper work, I could be checkin' the drug cabinet, and I could be takin' a nap!"

Jim laughed. "You also could stay right here, Doctor. You need to know what's going to happen if Medical has a casualty simulation thrown in as part of the Games. There has to be a triage contingency plan, by the way."

"Lord, help me! For your information, Captain, on this ship I always have a triage plan in place, Jim, and well you know it. I also have a 'The Captain has almost gotten himself killed again,' plan in place too, which I may add, we've had to use way too many times! Oh my sainted aunt, I'm stuck in space with a military tactician mad man. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"I can think of many things, doctor." Spock intoned.

"Shut up, Spock, no one asked you."

The comm unit beeped, startling everyone. "Captain Kirk?"

"Yes, Ensign, what is it?" Kirk asked Uhura's relief communications officer.

"Sir," her voice sounded a little strained. "Sir, I have a priority call from Earth for you. Its Code is 033213 FWK. It's also coded "For Your Eyes Only, Sir."

Jim's heart lurched and his face went bone white. It was his mother's code. In the ten years he had served on board a Fleet ship, his mother had only used that code twice. Once when her beloved father and Jim's namesake, Tiberius, had passed away and again when Jim's father died."

Jim felt his heart starting to pound in his chest and a pulse began to beat erratically in his temple. There was a buzzing ringing sound in his ears. His thoughts were racing. _What the hell has happened, to Ma, to Peter?_ _They were supposed to be having a good time in New York. _

From what seemed to be a very long distance, he heard Spock tell the crew members to clear the room. His Bridge crew threw worried glances at him on the way out; all of them knew Winona Kirk and Peter. Jim didn't even notice that they were worried, his whole focus was on the comm and what was to come.

"Jim, take it easy. Spock and I are right here." He felt Bones grab him by the shoulders and steady him. For some reason he seemed to be swaying on his feet.

"Jim," Spock's soft voice was behind him. "We will stay if you need us. But perhaps you would prefer for us to leave so you can answer the call alone. It is coded For Your Eyes Only."

"No! Please don't leave. Both of you stay, please."

"Ensign," Spock spoke quietly. "Put the call through to the Captain."

Winona's face appeared on the screen and Jim breathed deeply, once, twice, three times before he spoke, by some miracle his voice was steady.

"Ma! What's happened? Are you ok? Is it Peter?"

"Jim! I'm fine. So is Peter. We're both fine, son. I'm so sorry I scared you. We're here in New York. We arrived this morning. Jim, something very serious and frightening has happened. I have so much to tell you. Who is there with you, Jim, because what I have to tell you is very sensitive and dangerous information. I think it just got someone killed."

Jim took another deep breath. A rush of worry flowed through his whole body. But whatever it was, his mother and Peter were fine and that was the most important thing. _Sensitive, dangerous, a man dead? What the hell? His mother never used words like that. What could have happened?_

"The only ones with me are Spock and Bones. You know you can tell me anything in front of them, Ma. I trust them with my life."

Winona looked past him at Spock and Bones and gave them a brief tight smile.

"All right, honey, but it's a long story and an ugly one."

"As long as you and Peter are all right, that's all I care about."

**Please review so Uhura's comm station remains clear. **


	5. Ring of Treason Chapter 5

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 5**

"**The high-ceilinged rooms, the little balconies, alcoves, nooks, and angles all suggest sanctuary, escape, and creature comfort." **

_**David McCord **_

Winona and Jim looked at each other through the comm transmission. Winona's face looked worried and a little bleak. "Jim, my first priority is Peter. After all he's been through this year, he has to be protected from all this. I don't want him to be afraid."

"I know, Ma. I feel the same. Peter has to be our main concern. Do you think the shooter saw you; recognized you?"

"Oh, yes, I know he saw me, he saw me clearly. He wasn't that far away from me. Whether he recognized me or not I just don't know. I suppose he could find out who I am easily enough. I'm sure the net has pictures of all of us. It's not as if you, Sam and your father haven't been featured in the news nets often through the years."

"Ok, if you really think he saw you, then our first priority is to get you and Peter out of the hotel to somewhere safe."

"I agree, son. I think it'd be best if Peter and I go back to the farm, today, right away."

"No! Not the farm. It would be too easy for him to find out where you live, and the farm is just too isolated; you'd be too far from help. It's the same with my apartment in San Francisco, it just not safe. As we saw two months ago, it's wasn't that hard to find out where I live."

"How about Idaho then? Peter and I could go your Uncle's cabin. That should be safe enough."

"No. The cabin has the same problem as the farm. The cabin's in the foothills; in the middle of no where…too far from any help." Jim raked back his hair in frustration. Where could he send Peter and his mother that would be safe enough? His first thought had been to bring them here to the _Enterprise,_ but Fleet would be sure to find out, and with traitors embedded high up in Command and with a murderer on the loose, it might not be any safer on board his ship than at the farm or the cabin. With the War Games scheduled in the next few days, all sorts of strangers would be able to board any of the ships arriving soon.

He felt Spock put a light hand on his shoulder. "Captain, if I may. I believe I can be of assistance. If you would permit me a few minutes I think we will soon have a solution to this problem."

"Yes, please, Spock, go ahead. Hold on, Ma. Spock has an idea he's working on. Ma, do you think I could talk with Peter for a minute."

"Yes, of course, dear. You know he'd love to talk with you. He's playing vid games. Jim, be careful what you say, Peter doesn't know anything about this. All I told him is that there was an accident and a man was injured."

She walked out of the bathroom and handed Peter the comm. "Peter, it's Uncle Jim, dear. He wants to speak with you."

Peter's eyes lit up, vid game forgotten. He grabbed the comm eagerly. "Uncle Jim! Hi. Guess what, Noni and I are in New York! It's the best place ever! We're having a lot of fun, we have lot's of things we're gonna do, and I sure wish you were here with us."

Jim smiled at the child's eagerness. "I wish I were there too, Peter. New York is a great place for a vacation, there's a different adventure waiting for you every day. Your dad and I loved going there with your Noni and Pop. I'm glad you're having a great time. Hey, look who's here with me and wants to say hello?"

McCoy's head came into view and he grinned at the child. "Hey, Peter. How's my favorite young Kirk. It's great to see you. I've missed you kiddo."

"Dr. McCoy! Hi!" Peter's eyes shone with delight. "It's great to see you too. I've missed all of you so much. How is everyone on board ship? Is Mr. Spock there too?"

Spock's face came into view. "Peter, I am here. Everyone on board ship is fine. I am gratified to see you once again. You and I will speak again very soon, but for now, please give the comm back to your grandmother, I wish to speak with her for a few minutes."

"Ok, Mr. Spock. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Lieutenant Uhura, Mr. Scott, Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov."

"I will, Peter." Spock turned to Jim and said quietly, "I hope my plan meets with your approval. What I propose is that Peter and your mother stay with my father at the Vulcan Embassy, I think staying there will answer all your concerns about Peter's and your mother's safety."

"Spock! That's fantastic! It's perfect! If your father agrees, I can't think of a safer place for them. The man who shot the Commander must realize by now that he gave Ma that data chip he was carrying. I'm sure that's what he's after and now they're going to try to get it from my mother. The Vulcan Embassy is probably the safest place in the solar system for them. Thank you, I'll never be able to repay you and Sarek for this." Jim's gratitude shone in his face as he gave Spock a gentle pat.

"No thanks are necessary, Captain. It is the most logical place of safety for them. It is of primary importance that Peter and your mother feel secure and safe."

Winona stepped back into the bathroom. "Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"Dr. Kirk. I have spoken with my father. Presently he is on Terra and in residency at the Vulcan Embassy. Unfortunately, my mother is not with him, but he would be honored if you and Peter would accept his hospitality and agree to stay at the Embassy. It will give you a place of sanctuary; a safe place for you and Peter."

"Mr. Spock!" Winona sounded aghast. "We can't! What must your father think? We can't just barge into the Vulcan Embassy, good heavens; it's unthinkable!"

"My father concurs that under the circumstances it is the best short term solution to ensure your safety. The Embassy is shielded, and has a high level of security. You will be perfectly safe there. Also, we need a safe place to discuss the ramifications of what has happened to you and Admiral Nogura must be brought into the conversation. I urge you to accept Sarek's offer of sanctuary."

"Mr. Spock." Winona's eyes, so much like Jim's were wide with shock. "It's unbelievably generous of your father to offer his hospitality. But the Vulcan Embassy…it's unheard of for anyone to just show up at the Embassy. I can't do it, I'm sorry."

"Ma, please, Spock is right. Please, for my peace of mind, no, for my sanity's sake, just say yes; go pack, take the lift down, pay your bill and check out now. It's not safe for you and Peter to stay at the hotel." Jim's face was tense and strained. "Please, don't be stubborn about this."

"Dr. Kirk, if you agree, in 20 minutes one of my father's aides will pick you up at the hotel in a Vulcan shuttle and transport you and Peter to the Embassy. Her name is T'Lane. My father will be waiting for you at the Embassy. He just informed me that he has placed a call to Admiral Nogura and that he will invoke personal privilege and ask that Captain Kirk be allowed to meet you at the Embassy."

"Thank you, Spock," Jim whispered; he laid a thankful hand on the blue sleeve. "I really do need to see them, to be with them."

Winona's face was still doubtful. "All right, son, if you and Mr. Spock think it's for the best, we'll go but I can't imagine what Ambassador Sarek must think about this. Vulcans are so proper. Thank you, Mr. Spock. I'll start packing and be downstairs in 20 minutes."

"Ma, if Nogura agrees, I'll see you very soon."

"Captain, I do not think you need concern yourself with Admiral Nogura's agreement. It's very rare that Sarek invokes personal privilege. I know that he has only done this twice in all his years as Ambassador and I feel sure that his request will be honored by the Admiral."

Spock's comm beeped. "It is my Father, Jim."

"Hold on for a second, Ma. It's Ambassador Sarek."

"Spock," Sarek's calm voice game through the comm. "Nogura has agreed. However, I deemed it necessary to not only ask that the Captain be allowed to come here, but that you and McCoy come as well. He was not pleased with my request, but in the end he agreed. I also told him that it's imperative that we speak and that his presence is required here at the Embassy. I told him that he must tell no one that he is meeting with us. He will come to us this evening at 1900 hours."

"Did you hear that, Ma? We'll all see you at the Embassy. I have to take care of some ship's business first, but we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Yes, dear, I heard. It will be a relief to see you and talk this over. I'll see the three of you at the Embassy."

"Thank you, Father. We will be with you as soon as possible. Spock out."

Jim turned to Spock, his face filled with gratitude and relief. "Spock, once again, I'm in your debt. You have no idea how relieved I am."

"Captain… Jim. There is no question of debt. It is only logical to give assistance when it is needed and it is my privilege to help your mother and Peter."

"Logical my eye, you hobgoblin, we all know how fond you are of that little guy, so don't try to pretend it's only logic that gave you the idea," said McCoy.

Spock ignored the gibe. "Captain, since we will be occupied at the Embassy with Admiral Nogura for an unknown period of time, the responsibilities for the War Games must be delegated to someone else, at least for the time being. I suggest that Mr. Scott and Mr. Sulu divide their time between the War Games and their respective duties in Engineering and Helm. Mr. Scott will have to assume command with both of us gone, but we will be able to monitor the _Enterprise _from the Embassy. Tomorrow we will receive the list of ships participating in the Games from Star Fleet Command as well as the data stream with all the details for battle plans and the time frame for the start and end of the games. We will be able to formulate strategies once we have that information. Dr. McCoy, you will have to tell Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel of your absence so they too can plan accordingly."

"Noted. Please tell the Alpha bridge crew that I need to see them in 30 minutes. Bones tell your people you're leaving and start packing. Spock, I think we better take one of the shuttles; we may need transport planet side. I'll tell LaSalle to get the Copernicus ready for us and then pack a few things. Let's meet in the shuttle bay in two hours."

_**At the Hotel**_

Winona pulled out the big suitcase and started repacking their clothes. "Peter dear, you know I spoke with Mr. Spock a few minutes ago, and now I have a big surprise for you." Winona smiled down at the child.

"Mr. Spock has invited us to stay with his father at the Vulcan Embassy instead of here at the hotel. It's a great honor for us to receive that kind of invitation, Peter. I hope it's OK with you, because I accepted the invitation for both of us. Not too many people are ever invited to stay at the Vulcan Embassy; it's a very special honor. I think you'll enjoy the experience a lot. And, here's the best part, your Uncle Jim, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock were also invited. Isn't it wonderful that we get to see them all again so soon?"

"Really, Noni? Wow! We're going to have another adventure, just like Uncle Jim said. When are we going?"

"We're going right now, we're all ready, Peter, so let's go check out. We have a shuttle waiting to take us to the Embassy."

They took the lift down, and Winona paid the bill. She assured the manager she was not unhappy with the hotel and their service and that she was only checking out to stay with friends. She looked across and saw Sarek's Vulcan aide enter the lobby. "There she is, Peter, our ride is here."

Winona crossed the lobby and approached the young Vulcan aide. "Hello, I'm Winona Kirk, and this is my grandson, Peter." Winona and Peter both held raised their palms in the traditional Ta'al Vulcan greeting and the young Vulcan woman returned the greeting.

"Dr. Kirk, an honor to serve. My name is T'Lane. I am one of Ambassador Sarek's administrative aides. I will transport you to the Embassy. Let me assist you with your luggage and we will be on our way. The Embassy shuttle is just outside these doors. The Ambassador explained it was a matter of some urgency that we leave as quickly as possible."

T'lane walked them quickly to the shuttle and settled them in the back seat along with the luggage. She went to driver's side and wasted no time in taking off. As T'Lane took the ship up and they rose above the hotel roof, Winona looked down to the entrance and her eyes widened; she saw the shooter from the park enter the hotel. She took a deep breath. Jim was right; she and Peter were in danger. She glanced at Peter. He was enthralled, looking down as they rapidly approached Embassy Row.

T'Lane spoke in Vulcan into the comm and brought the shuttle in and parked it in the small paved area to the right of the imposing main building. Winona and Peter got out and walked with her to the front door as Sarek himself opened it.

"Welcome, Dr. Kirk. It is good to see you and young Peter again. Please come in. My staff and I are at your disposal."

Peter gave Sarek a small smile. He was a little in awe of Sarek, but would take him on trust just because he was Mr. Spock's father.

"Ambassador." Winona raised her hand in the traditional greeting. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you for having us here."

"No thanks are necessary, Dr. Kirk. Your son has been a staunch friend to my son and to all our family and I am deeply in his debt. This is little enough to do for his family." 1

"Ambassador…there are new developments." She glanced at Peter, her hazel eyes worried, and then back at Sarek. She couldn't say more in front of Peter.

"Let us go into my office then, and discuss these developments. Before we begin, though, there is someone here that I think Peter would enjoy meeting." He ushered them into a large light filled room that faced the west side of the Vulcan Embassy grounds.

Peter looked around and up at the lofty, high ceilings. The office was furnished with beautiful well-chosen furniture pieces, all obviously antique. A large desk sat in the center of the room, a computer and comm station was placed on a far wall, large book cases filled with real books lined the wall behind the desk and there was a sofa, two easy chairs, and a small table already set for tea by the stone fireplace. A large rug covered the area in front of the sofa and arm chairs. Suddenly as Peter looked around, he heard a soft chirrup coming from one of the far corners of the room.

Sarek's dark eyes gleamed. "Peter-kam, there is someone I would like you to meet." He addressed the corner of the room. "Come to me, Queen Cleopatra; come and meet young Peter."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise as a beautiful cat left the basket in the corner and walked up to Sarek. He bent and picked her up and cradled her in his hands as he scratched her softly behind her ears. Peter looked a question at Sarek, who nodded, so he reached over and gently stroked the soft cat fur; it was an unusual color, each hair "ticked" with four to six bands of color, dark at the tip, lighter at the roots.

The many bands of color made Cleo look as if she had gone to a beauty shop and had special colored highlights done to her coat. Peter saw too, that she had a black line of fur from the top of her queenly little head, straight down her back to the tip of her tail. Her eyes were ringed with black, as if she was wearing mascara, and her little foot pads were black also.

"Peter, this is Queen Cleopatra. She is the Vulcan Embassy cat, and she is quite spoiled by all the Embassy staff. She is called an Abyssinian cat, and legend has it that these felines are descended from the sacred cats of Earth's ancient Egypt. They do have a look about them like the cats depicted in the ancient papyri and tomb paintings of your Ancient Egypt, and their appearance is very regal. That's why we call her Queen Cleopatra. I don't know if you're aware of this Peter, or if Spock ever mentioned it, but Vulcans are very fond of cats. We like to have a cat around us whenever possible. You will notice that she does not meow like other cats. Instead Abyssinians chirrup if they are interested in you, or if they want something from you, they will also cry like a baby to get your attention. She spends most of her time here with me, although she is free to roam the Embassy and the grounds. I have shortened her name to Cleo. I think you and Cleo will enjoy getting to know each other. If she does like you, do not be surprised if she begins to bring you small gifts. She likes to carry items in her mouth and she will play with you by throwing them in the air for you. She is very intelligent, loyal to a fault, and very affectionate. We try to keep the office door open for her at all times because Abyssinians do not like closed doors."

Still carrying the regal Cleo in his arms, Sarek walked Peter over to the corner. There in the large basket in the corner, were two adorable kittens sleeping tight around each other.

"Peter-kam, Cleo is a new mother. She has two kittens to take care of now. They were born only two weeks ago. She is a very good mother and has been very attentive to the kittens. I think if you sit here by her for a short time and are very still and don't rush her she will soon trust you and let you hold her kittens." He put Cleo down gently in the basket and she immediately started grooming her babies then turned on her side so they could nurse.

Peter sat down as close to the basket as he could, his eyes huge and shining. He loved all animals, but he loved cats the best. They couldn't have one at the farm-house because Winona was allergic to cats, but he found them fascinating. He watched enthralled as Cleo continued to nurse her two kittens.

Sarek, seeing that all was well with Cleo and Peter, went back to sit with Amanda.

"Now, Mrs. Kirk. Let us sit and drink our tea. I would very much like to hear what the new developments are that are troubling you so."

* * *

**1 See "Hostages"**


	6. Ring of Treason Chapter 6

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 6**

"**We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;"**

**St. Crispin's Day Speech**

**Henry V**

Back in the main briefing room, Jim stood in front of his bridge crew. "This information can't leave this room, people; lives depend on your silence and discretion." Jim took a deep breath and told his crew the story. They listened mesmerized. "Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock and I are leaving the ship to rendezvous with Admiral Nogura at the Embassy. We have to debrief my mother and somehow we have to get to the bottom of all this.'

"Sir, is there anything we can do to help," asked Uhura? "You know that we're all at your disposal to do whatever we can to help Peter and Dr. Kirk."

Jim looked at his senior crew; they were his best. Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Kyle, Reily, Giotto; no other Star Fleet Commander had such a loyal and exemplary crew. "Thank you, Uhura. I know you are, and there's no one I would trust more than this crew, but right now there's nothing. We have to go planet side to talk with Admiral Nogura, and we still have to take part in the War Games, so Scotty, I'm putting you in command. Sulu will help you while I'm gone. You'll split your time between Bridge duties and Engineering and Mr. Sulu, you'll be First Officer and Helm. Let Mr. DeSalle know to take up any slack down in Engineering, Scotty. Mr. Spock will leave you a recommendation for a temporary Science Officer. Sulu and Scotty, work it out however you want. We'll stay in close communication with you from the Embassy."

"Aye, Sir. Dinna' worry about anythin' with the ship and the War Games, just take care of your mother and the wee lad. Sulu and I will hold down the fort."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. I know the _Enterprise_ is in good hands. That's all for now everyone. As soon as we know more, I'll let you know."

Jim met McCoy and Spock at the shuttle docking bay. DeSalle stood by The Copernicus. "She's all ready for you, Captain. Newly cleaned and ship-shape," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. DeSalle. I'll pilot her myself. We'll be in touch." Jim glanced over at McCoy. "Bones, are you bringing a full medical kit with you and a medical tricorder? We're only going to the Vulcan Embassy, not to some strange new world with hostile aliens."

"Listen Jim, I've been with you too many damn times when an uneventful little excursion, turns into 'The Captain is badly injured or the Captain is dying,' and I didn't have my medic-kit with me. That isn't ever gonna' happen again. That was my New Year's resolution, and I'm keepin' it."

Jim sighed and glanced at Spock who looked at him without expression; Spock also remembered too many of those anxious times during an away mission when they did not know if Jim would live or die. Jim silently admitted to himself the justice behind Bones' observation, but he really hated to be mother henned by Bones and Spock or by anyone at all.

LaSalle exited the docking bay and opened the huge bay doors; the Captain took her out and the giant doors closed behind them. The Copernicus was a sweet little shuttle, named for the famed astronomer Copernicus. She was built with limited warp drive and was, in fact, the second shuttle on board the _Enterprise _to hold that name. Copernicus was Jim's favorite shuttle and he used it more than any other. So much so, that the crew unofficially named it 'The Captain's Shuttle.'

"Spock, ETA?"

"At our present Warp 1 speed, Captain, 37 minutes 21 seconds. I will notify the Embassy to drop shields when we approach. There is a landing pad on the west side of the Embassy. Sarek's shuttle should be parked there as well."

The three men were mostly silent for the rest of the journey, each of them preoccupied with their own thoughts. Jim still worried sick about his mother and Peter; Spock, also concerned about them, but wondering about his upcoming visit and interactions with Sarek, and McCoy, worrying about all of them, especially Peter.

As Jim approached Embassy Row, he looked down at what had once been the site of The United Nations Complex. A few of the ancient buildings, now museums, still stood as testimony to that pre- Federation ideal. Most off world planets had an embassy on the site and it was a very busy place. He could see the imposing size of the Vulcan Embassy roof and the landing pad on the west side. Spock spoke quietly into the comm and nodded to Jim to bring the shuttle in for a landing.

Jim landed The Copernicus and they grabbed their duffel bags and made their way to the front door of the Embassy. The door was opened by T'Lane and she greeted them politely. "This way please, gentlemen. Sarek and Dr. Kirk are in the office and are waiting for you."

The office door was open and Jim immediately spotted his mother sitting on the sofa by Sarek. She rose quickly when she saw him and went straight into his strong arms. "Ma!" His arms held her tightly. "Ma, Are you ok? Where is Peter?"

"Yes, dear," she took a deep calming breath. "I'm fine; we're both fine, thanks to Mr. Spock and Ambassador Sarek. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Uncle Jim!" Peter saw him from the corner, and the kittens forgotten, threw himself at Jim, his arms tight around his uncle.

Winona stepped back to give Peter room, but Jim kept one arm around her and reached down and put his other arm around Peter. _Thank God, they're both safe and here with me, _he thought. His sense of relief was profound, but he kept it in check, knowing he must not alarm Peter.

"Peter, you've grown in two months," he told the child, tilting up the small chin to see his face. "Who would have thought we'd see each other again so soon? And look who came with me?"

Peter turned and saw Dr. McCoy and left Jim's side to give the doctor a big hug. Peter and McCoy had gotten very close on board the _Enterprise _after the Deneva tragedy, and had gotten even closer after the hostage situation. Bones' blue eyes missed nothing as he carefully checked out the little boy. Then Peter turned his head and saw Spock_; his_ Mr. Spock, his beloved teacher of chess, his gentle protector, his patient friend. His little face beamed with such delight that it made the watching Jim smile. Peter let go of McCoy and went straight over to Spock and threw his arms tightly around his waist. "Mr. Spock," he whispered. Spock put his arm around Peter and hugged him close. T'Lane standing to the side looked at the little tableau with evident curiosity and her eyebrows climbed to her hair-line in surprise at the overt show of affection from Ambassador Sarek's son. Spock looked back at her, eyes inscrutable, face impassive, but he didn't remove his arm from Peter's shoulders. Through his contact with Peter, Spock could feel the warmth, trust and love flowing freely to him. He cast a side glance at his father, looking for disapproval, but Sarek's face betrayed nothing at all.

"Peter, I am very gratified to see you once more; you are looking well. However, if you would not mind releasing me for a moment, I would also like to greet your grandmother."

Peter smiled up at the tall Vulcan and let go. "Sure, Mr. Spock, it's just that I'm so glad to see you again."

"And I you, Peter," said Spock, placing a gentle hand on the fair head.

Spock walked over to Winona still standing in the circle of Jim's arm, and greeted her quietly. In her face, he saw relief and a deep gratitude directed at him, her emotions mirrored exactly in Jim's face. Peter walked over to his grandmother and she put her free arm around him. Three sets of identical shining hazel eyes looked at Spock, and three dazzling smiles beamed at him. Spock blinked at the mega watt power of those smiles.

"Pretty over whelming, ain't it," McCoy, standing behind the Vulcan, said very softly to Spock's ear. "The three of them together like that are like super novae; all that light can blind you."

"Indeed, Doctor."

One of Sarek's assistants came in. "Ambassador, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. I have taken the liberty of arranging the sleeping accommodations for your guests on the second floor. Dr. Kirk and her grandson are in the bedroom directly across the stairs. Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk are next to her, and Mr. Spock is next to them. Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk share an adjoining bathroom with Mr. Spock. Dr. Kirk's room has its own bathroom."

"Thank you, Styron. Please see that everyone's luggage is taken upstairs."

"Yes, sir."

"T'Lane, please be available directly after dinner to give Peter a tour of the Embassy. Perhaps you can show him the grounds before it gets dark, then the rest of the Embassy and lastly the media room. There are many selections for his age for him to view. The one produced by the Vulcan Geographic Society about the wild Sehlats is very educational for young ones. I expect that our meeting with Admiral Nogura will last at least two hours."

"Yes, Ambassador. I shall return here after dinner and collect Peter."

Dinner was delicious, a variety of vegetarian dishes beautifully prepared. Everyone ate hungrily and there was quiet conversation across the table. Stress and worry had been put aside for a while to enjoy the meal. Peter enjoyed dessert while the rest settled for coffee.

They returned to the office after dinner, and Peter, after another quick peak at the kittens, went with T'Lane on his Embassy tour. Sarek excused himself to wait for Admiral Nogura and Spock went to sit by Winona to ask about Peter and whether his weekly letters to Spock were correct about his well-being and health. Bones and Jim wandered around the large, pleasant room, looking at all the Vulcan artifacts, books and antiques scattered around the room.

Bones stopped at the shelf behind Sarek's desk. "Psst, Jim, come here. You gotta see this."

"What is it?"

"Just take a look. Can you believe it?"

Jim looked at where Bones was pointing and saw a holo of a very young and lovely Amanda sitting in an easy chair and holding baby Spock on her lap. The photographer had captured the image of a tiny Spock flashing a toothless baby grin, looking endearingly happy. Amanda was holding him in her lap and had one arm around him, but her other hand had been grasped by the baby's little starfish hand and he held on to her index finger. His dark soft baby hair didn't hide his little elfin ears. He looked like an adorable pixie.

"Oh, my." said Jim. He felt warmed by the sight of the happy baby Spock. Amanda too, looked very happy. "He's unbelievably cute," Jim said, his eyes fixed on the holo and he spared a thought to wonder why Sarek would choose to keep this particular holo behind his desk, when he was sure there had been many others to choose from. Vulcan sentiment perhaps? Was there really any such thing?

"Yep, if that isn't the cutest baby picture you'll ever see in the known galaxy, Jim boy, I'll eat my medical tricorder," said Bones. "Hell, what's happened to him since then? Oh, yeah, I know…he grew up to be a Vulcan."

Winona and Spock walked up behind them. She looked at the baby picture with evident pleasure. "Mr. Spock, you were an adorable baby, but then so was Jim. I have a picture of him that I must show you and the doctor, all blond curls and big hazel eyes. People would stop me in the street to tell me what a beautiful baby he was."

Jim's face flushed a little. "Ma! Please! Stop! You're killing me here! It's every man's worst nightmare, his mother showing people his baby pictures."

Bones laughed fit to kill himself, and there was a decided twinkle in Spock's dark eyes.

The moment was interrupted by Sarek as he came walking in with Admiral Nogura. From the look on the usually tranquil face, the Admiral didn't look too happy.

"Captain, what's this all about? Ambassador Sarek was very insistent that I come here to the Embassy and that my trip be kept a secret at all costs from my staff. Jim, I don't really understand why you couldn't have come to Fleet HQ."

"Admiral. My apologies for interrupting your schedule. I think after you hear what my mother has to say, you'll agree that your presence here is vital and avoiding HQ is necessary."

"Let us all sit down, and Dr. Kirk will tell you what has happened, Admiral," said Sarek. "I think you will find the story fascinating."


	7. Ring of Treason Chapter 7

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 7**

**"Betrayal, though…**  
**betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."**

**Steven Deitz**

Sarek led them all over to the big conference table across the room. Jim sat next to his mother, Sarek and Nogura directly across from her, and Spock and Bones on either side of Jim.

Winona looked across to Nogura and began. "Admiral, thank you for being willing to come to the Embassy and my thanks to you also, Ambassador Sarek for arranging this meeting. Admiral, let me just start at the beginning and tell you exactly what happened. Then if you have questions, I'll do my best to answer them."

Winona went through her story step by step starting with the walk in Central Park and the sound of phaser fire, what she did, and her conversation with the wounded Commander Bradford. Nogura stopped her. "Dr. Kirk, please stop for just one minute. I want to be sure that you remember Commander Bradford's conversation exactly, word for word."

Winona looked at Nogura. "But Admiral, I don't have to remember it. I recorded it."

"You recorded it!" Nogura looked totally shocked and even Sarek's black eyes showed some surprise. Jim covered his face with his hand and looked down at the table striving for self-control. Bones coughed loudly, and Spock studiously avoided looking at Jim, though his lips quirked uncontrollably.

"There is no need to look so surprised, Admiral. I've been a Star Fleet wife and mother for many years and I'm also a Federation scientist, so I certainly know the value of gathering accurate information; of course I recorded it! I knew Commander Bradford was very badly wounded, and that he was Star Fleet. I wasn't going to chance forgetting a single word of what he said. He was so desperate that I knew whatever he was trying to tell me was terribly important." She brought out the small recorder she always carried and put it on the table. "Shall I play it?"

"You surely are your mama's son, Jim boy," Bones leaned over slightly and whispered very softly into Jim's ear.

"Please go ahead Dr. Kirk." Nogura said, as he cleared this throat, still looking nonplussed at her.

They listened to the halting words of Commander Bradford, Winona's face showing her deep distress as she again listened to his labored, gasping speech. "He was so worried for my safety; he kept telling me to leave, that it was dangerous for me to stay. Such a brave young man. Admiral, I also have the data disc he gave me if you would like to have it now. And Admiral Nogura, if I may ask, is there any way you can find out about Commander Bradford's condition? I've been so worried about him."

"Yes, I'll take the disc now, thank you, Dr. Kirk and I'll make inquiries about Commander Bradford as soon as I can. Sarek, I think we should view the disc now. Gentleman, since we don't know how highly classified this Intel is, Sarek and I will look at it first."

Sarek led the Admiral to another room where his secure data terminals were kept. Jim looked a question at Spock.

"As the Chairman and highest ranking member of the Federation High Council, Sarek's security clearance is almost equal with the Admiral's, Jim."

Winona was looking very tired now and she excused herself to freshen up. For some reason, in spite of his relief about her safety, Jim still felt uneasy. He had a feeling that there was something his mother wasn't telling him and it was a nagging worry in the back of his mind.

Bones looked at Jim's frown and worried face and the doctor, who knew his friend very well, could see the difference between the 'son' face in front of him and the 'Captain' face which was totally absent right now. McCoy knew that after the hostage situation they had gone through two months ago, Jim was still hyper vigilant about Peter and now, his mother's safety as well. He thought, _I think it's time for a little mental distraction._ "Hey, Jim boy, I think you should know that I've fallen, as the song says, truly, madly, deeply in love with your mama. That lady is somethin' else, beauty, brains, courage; all I can say is, Wow! Do you think she would go for a good lookin' younger man? I could adopt you, you know, and you could start calling me Step-Daddy Bones."

Jim's head jerked around to Bones. He looked at him unbelievably. "Oh my God! After a remark like that, I need some brain bleach. If you want to go on living, Bones, just don't say another word! Not one more word! Don't even go there, and I'm not kidding."

"Yep, my step son, the youngest Captain in the Fleet. I'd be so proud. Sounds down right perfect to me."

"Doctor McCoy, your thoughts about Dr. Kirk, seems somewhat inappropriate, although I must admit, Captain, that her face and form are very aesthetically pleasing," said Spock with a glint in his eye and a side glance at McCoy.

Jim cast him a reproachful glance. "Eh tu, Spock?"

"Oh I don't know…how can it be inappropriate? I'm divorced, she's a widow. Seems perfectly proper to me."

"Bones, I'm warning you!"

With another death glare at McCoy, Jim rose as his mother came in with Sarek and Nogura right behind her. Nogura's face was red with fury.

"It's as bad as it can possibly be," reported Nogura. "It's unbelievable! So far Bradford has identified at least three Fleet Commodores and one HQ Admiral who have turned. traitors within Fleet and on my watch! I must be blind, stupid, and irresponsible not to have seen any signs of it. Well, gentlemen, it's ultimately my responsibility and I'll root it out if it's the last thing I do. From what Bradford has found out, the Romulans are after Fleet's Trans Warp technology, and they're willing to do anything, pay anything to get it. The Romulans think that with their cloaking device and our Trans Warp capabilities, we'd have a hard time stopping them if they decide to start a war and that, unfortunately, is true enough."

"Admiral," said Spock. "It is my understanding that the Trans Warp technology is still in the exploratory stages. That it's not ready for implementation or testing yet."

"That's only partially true, Mr. Spock. Development of the Trans Warp core technology is further along than Fleet rumor would have it. Initially there were some fundamental problems with the science behind the technology. _But _according to the best Trans Warp engineering minds, (and they have reviewed all Cochrane's early and later warp theories for months) these problems are not insurmountable and they are making rapid progress. We can't allow any of this technology, early though it may be, to get into Romulan or Klingon hands. Romulans have fine scientific minds working for them as we know, or else the cloaking device would not be a reality."

Jim looked at the Admiral. His tactical mind was all ready reviewing and discarding ideas as Nogura talked. "Sir, I agree that it's unthinkable that Romulans or Klingons get this technology. War would be inevitable; millions of lives could be at stake. I think this is the part where we have to come up with a plan. As I see it, we have to root out the Star Fleet traitors and arrest them for treason, catch Bradford's assailant, keep the Trans Warp technology out of Romulan or Klingon hands and we have to do this so covertly that confidence in Fleet and the Federation is not undermined."

Nogura nodded. "Yes, Captain, that's the whole nut in the nutshell. I want you and your team to come up with a plan that will carry out these goals, Jim. It's almost an impossible thing to ask of you, but you've done the impossible before, and you have the best starship, the best crew and the best command team in Star Fleet, so who else can I ask? While you and your team work on a plan, I'll have to get back to San Francisco tonight before I'm missed, but I'll be back here tomorrow mid morning. I'll have to catch the flu or something and 'stay home' for a few days; my office will have to get along without me."

"Admiral Nogura," Spock said, "_Enterprise i_s scheduled to take part in the War Games in forty-eight hours. At present, she is without her Captain and perhaps it would behoove us to somehow use the War Games as we strategize and formulate plans."

Nogura cast a keen glance at the Vulcan. "You have an idea, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, sir, I do, but I must speak with the Captain first, to discuss the feasibility of the plan." He looked at his Captain, and Jim, whose face had shifted subtly but definitely into command mode, and in whom the faint glimmerings of a plan were also stirring, looked back at him and gave a slight nod, their unspoken thoughts already in sync.

"Very well, Mr. Spock" said Nogura. "You and the Captain can give me the details tomorrow morning. Now I must leave. Good night to you all." He turned to Winona. "Dr. Kirk, you have my profound gratitude. If not for you, it might have been months before we got wind of the treachery inside Feet. You are a very courageous woman and a credit to our Star Fleet family."

Winona looked taken aback at the compliment, but managed a murmured 'Thank you, Admiral_,'_ as he walked away.

Jim went up to his mother and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "He's right, Ma. I'm very proud of you." He gave her a keen look. "You've had a very long day, and you look tired. As soon as Peter comes back, I think both of you should go to bed and get some rest."

"I think you're right, dear. I am feeling a little tired; I just wish I knew about Commander Bradford, if he's even still alive. If he is, Jim, he needs protection, and I want to go see him to assure him his information is safe in your hands and if he needs any help that I'm available."

"Tomorrow. The Admiral will see to it. I'll send Peter up to you as soon as T'Lane brings him back. Good night, Ma, sleep well. "

"Good night, dear, I'm so happy you're here. Jim, there's one more thing I haven't told you, but Ambassador Sarek knows and he can tell you about what happened when we left the hotel."

Peter soon came back with T'Lane and walked over to his Uncle Jim who was sitting in the easy chair. He laid his head against Jim's shoulder and yawned. Jim got up. "Say goodnight to everyone, Peter. It's bed time for you, young man." Peter walked over to Spock and whispered in his ear, "Could we play a game of chess tomorrow, Mr. Spock?"

Spock whispered back, "Yes, Peter, we'll find time to do that. I would enjoy it."

Peter said good night to everyone and Jim took him upstairs to his mother.

When he came back into the office, his first words were to Sarek. "All right, Ambassador, what is it that my mother hasn't told me."

Sarek's face was grave. "I'm afraid that the man who shot Commander Bradford, is now a viable threat to your mother and to Peter. Your mother saw him enter the hotel lobby just as T'Lane took them from the hotel. He knows who she is, and it did not take him long to discover it. This bodes ill for us; I am impressed with the speed and accuracy of their intelligence network. Whatever plan you and Spock conceive, we all and Nogura must take into consideration their formidable network."

_**Please review...**_


	8. Ring of Treason Chapter 8

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 8**

**"A good plan violently executed now is better than a perfect plan executed next week."**

**George S. Patton**

Jim, Spock and Sarek sat late into the night. The plan, though simple, was discussed, dissected, torn apart, put back together, examined, re examined, and finally approved. McCoy, the specter at the feast, found he was unable to dissuade Jim from attempting the impossible. He was grumpy, irate, and scared out of his wits that once more his Captain would throw himself into a wolf lair where rapacious wolves would be at his throat (Romulans from Hell) and that he, McCoy, would not be able to put him back together again should something go wrong, which of course being Jim, would most certainly happen. His appeal to Spock had fallen on deaf ears, although the Vulcan had looked at him with sympathy in his dark eyes; sympathy that he did not attempt to hide. Spock knew it would be a futile effort to change his Captain's mind once it was made up. That Spock did not like Jim putting himself in harm's way any better than McCoy did, was a moot point. Spock, like McCoy, remembered too many times when he waited sleepless, (and sometimes desperately) by Jim's bedside, his gut roiling with deep anxiety and dread, not knowing if his Captain would live or die. Jim Kirk always led from the front, and that command style is what made him the exemplary and most successful Captain in the Fleet. This character trait made McCoy furiously angry, but there was little he or anyone else could do about it. His crew knew that Jim never asked anything of them that he was not willing to do himself, and that made them willing to follow him where ever he led, anywhere, at any time, for any reason.

Now it was late, and they were all tired. Nogura would return tomorrow and he would either approve the plan or not. Jim thought the plan would be approved; it was after all, the only game in town. Yawning hugely, he and Bones went up to their room after wishing Spock and Sarek goodnight.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm tired. We'll talk more tomorrow. Just say good night, Bones."

"Alright, Jim, I guess I can't talk you out of it, so I won't say anymore. Good night."

Jim slept the sleep of the exhausted. When in the morning, Jim's communicator beeped him awake at 0700, he answered with a sleepy, "Kirk, here," and heard Scotty's voice.

"Captain, we have the list of ships that are participating in the War Games. It's a dilly of a list…'twas someone smart with experience who picked these ladies. Superior size and fire power."

"Read them to me, Scotty, and then have Uhura send it to my pad."

"Aye, sir. Here they are:

**_Heavy Cruisers Constitution Class_**

**Enterprise***

**Flag Ship of the Fleet**

Essex

Potemkin,

John F. Kennedy

Hood

**_Defender Class:_**

Rodger Young

Arizona

Bismarck,

Inaieu

Manhattan

**_Carrier Class_**

Queen Christina,

Valkyr

Hypsipyle

**_Light Cruisers_**

Constitution

Constellation,

Resolute

Bonhomme Richard

Sadat

**_Small Cutters_**

Lewis and Clarke

Ferris' Folly

Ransom

Armstrong

"Captain, that's the list so far. There is an addendum that reads other ships may join as their schedule permits for part, if not all, of the War Games exercises. It would 'na do to leave some of the sectors without ships and unprotected."

"No indeed. But this list is amazing. I had no idea the games would involve so many ships. I guess it's going to be very loud saber-rattling for the next few days."

"Aye, Captain, tis that. Now, sir, the time-table has not arrived yet. Apparently, Admiral Nogura wants to check it out himself and approve it. Hands on, is our Admiral."

"All right, Scotty. Keep me posted."

"Sir, if I may, how is the wee lad and your mother?"

"Safe and sound. Thank God. So please pass that on to the command crew, but only to them, Scotty, no one else."

"Aye, sir."

"Kirk out."

Jim took a quick shower and by the time he finished, Bones was awake.

"I'm going down to breakfast, Bones. See you down stairs."

"Sure Jim," mumbled McCoy, more asleep than awake.

Sarek and Spock were already up and at breakfast. It looked like some type of Vulcan grain and totally unappetizing to Jim, but the Vulcans were eating it with relish. There were more traditional breakfast food on the side board, and Jim helped himself.

"Good morning, Captain. I hope you rested well," said Sarek.

"I did, thank you, Sarek. Good morning, Mr. Spock."

"Captain. Is Dr. McCoy not joining us?"

Jim sighed. "I think he'll be down later. He's not happy with me. I don't think he's going to get any happier either, so the next few days may be a little difficult for the rest of us. You know how grumpy he gets when he thinks we're putting ourselves through unnecessary risks. And I quote, 'someday you're not gonna have me around with a mini-miracle in my medi-kit to save you or Spock.' "

"Indeed, Captain. I have been on the receiving end of his temper more times than I would like to count." His look said plainly, _and it is your fault._

Jim gave him a sunny smile. "Better you than me, Mr. Spock." He turned to Sarek. "Do you know what time we can expect the Admiral, Sarek?"

"I believe he will be with us shortly, Captain. I am sanguine that he will approve the plan you will propose to him."

Peter, Winona and McCoy came in to breakfast together. "Good morning, everyone."

Winona looked especially lovely this morning. She was dressed in a soft lilac top with purple slacks. The lilac set off her golden hazel eyes and gave her skin a soft glow. Her long hair was casually braided behind her back. She had put on makeup with a light hand, and she looked rested and at ease. McCoy looked at her admiringly and earned himself a frowning look from Jim.

Jim stood and seated his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Ma. How are you doing this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, dear I slept just fine, thank you."

"How about you, Peter?" Jim ruffled the sandy head.

Peter sat down next to his Uncle Jim, gave him a huge grin and served himself a generous portion of everything. "I'm really hungry this morning," he said glancing up to see the amazed consternation on his grandmother's face at the amount of food he put on his plate.

"Well, just make sure you eat all of that young man. We do not waste food." To Jim, she said, "I must have been more tired than I realized. Peter and I both went right to sleep and I just woke up a little while ago. Usually I'm up much earlier then this." She glanced at Sarek, with a slight smile. "Farm life, Ambassador. The animals need tending in the morning, so Peter and I take care of them very early and I like to get to my home office by 0800 just as Peter goes off to school."

"I understand that you are a Xenobiologist, Dr. Kirk. Have you always worked from your farm office, and for Star Fleet?"

"Yes, Ambassador, ever since Jimmy was born. George and I wanted our boys to enjoy life outdoors and not in a big city like San Francisco. We never regretted that decision. The boys, as Jim will tell you, had a wonderful childhood. My work can be done remotely and when Star Fleet needs to consult with me I travel." A flash of deep sadness crossed her lovely face. "These days, now that Peter is with me, travel is rare. Now, I ask them to come to me and they mostly agree to do that."

"Mr. Sarek, after breakfast, may I play with the kittens again," asked Peter?

"Of course, Peter. If Queen Cleo will let you, you may play with them as often as you like. I have forgotten to mention this, but do not be surprised if Cleo jumps on your shoulders. Very often she likes to do that and that is how she asks to be taken for a ride. Sometimes she just wants to stay draped across your shoulder; she will be totally relaxed and for the most part we all let her stay on our shoulders for as long as she wants."

Peter's eyes widened with excitement and he ate quickly, polishing off everything on his plate. He couldn't wait to see if Cleo would do that with him. "I'm finished, Noni, may I be excused please?"

"Yes, dear. Wash your hands before you handle the kittens, though. They are still very tiny and delicate."

"Before you go, Peter-kam, do you know how to ride a bicycle?" asked Sarek.

"No, sir. We have my dad's old bike at the farm, but I haven't learned yet," answered Peter.

"We have several here at the Embassy; it's a good way to get around our extensive grounds. I thought perhaps T'Lane could get one out for you and you might like to learn. She is a very good teacher, and would be most happy to instruct you," said Sarek.

"Wow! That would be great! Is it OK, Noni?"

"Yes, of course, Peter. It's a wonderful idea. You can start this afternoon. Now, run along, dear and see Queen Cleo and the kittens. Be very gentle with the babies, Peter."

"Yes, I will, Noni."

"Thank you, Ambassador, you and your staff have been very kind to Pete. I've wondered how to keep Peter busy here at the Embassy. We had so many plans for our week here in New York."

"I am sure we will find more than enough things to occupy, Peter, Dr. Kirk. My staff is at your disposal. I regret that Amanda is not here, but she is very busy with final exams at the Vulcan Academy. As you know, she and Peter are very fond of each other. I think we can provide enough activities so that Peter will enjoy himself while he is here," Sarek said.

"Peter and I will play chess, Dr. Kirk, and I thought perhaps a lesson or two on the guitar or lyre would also be possible," said Spock.

"Yes, Ma, and Bones and I will also come up with something to keep him occupied, don't worry."

"Thank you. Peter loves being here with all of you, but I know having a child here is not at all usual, and I hope we won't inconvenience you for too long."

She turned to Jim. "Jim dear, will you try to find out about Commander Bradford for me? I really am very anxious about him. If he has survived, I'd like to visit him in the hospital."

"Yes, Ma, we'll find out, but I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to leave the Embassy, especially after what Sarek told me about the man finding your hotel."

"Jim, if he is alive and in the hospital, I _will_ see him. It's the least I can do, and don't bother trying to talk me out of it, because you can't." Jim looked at her determined face and shook his head helplessly.

"Like mother, like son," Bones said very softly to Spock. "It looks like the Captain has finally met his match in stubbornness…and it makes me very happy to see it," added McCoy.

"Indeed, doctor," said Spock, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Sarek's secretary came in to announce that Nogura had arrived and was waiting in the office and they all walked in to join him.

"Good morning. I'm able to be here because officially I have the flu. I'm at your disposal for the next few days. My office has orders to contact me only by comm and only if it's very important," said the Admiral.

"Admiral, you may have to re arrange those 'flu' plans and suddenly feel better. We have arrived at a plan," said Sarek. "All that remains is for you to approve it and then carry out your role. Captain Kirk, if you will outline it for the Admiral, please."

"Before you start, I wanna' go on the record as saying I'm against it," announced McCoy. "The whole plan is foolishness and you're asking for trouble; and as usual Jim will be using himself and his ship as bait. I don't like it."

"Duely noted, Bones," said the Captain.

"Admiral," Jim Kirk began, his staccato voice, the one he always used when deep in command mode, began to describe the plan. It was a simple and elegant plan and Nogura listened closely; he asked probing questions, looked for weaknesses, and used that tactical mind honed over decades to dissect the plan bit by bit. He was looking for inherent flaws in Jim's plan, but instead he saw strength by the nature of its very simplicity.

"I like it, Captain. I like the simplicity of it; and if we can catch them in the act here, then at the other end, my people can arrest the three Commodores and the Admiral. We have a discreet eye on them now. I'm not sure if we'll capture the Romulans behind the plot, but if we break up the treason ring, that will be enough for me. We'll have to use the old prototype that doesn't work. We don't want them anywhere near the real functioning prototype and risk it getting in the wrong hands."

"Mr. Spock, you're very quiet. Are you in agreement with the Captain's plan?"

"Of course, Admiral." Spock glanced at Jim. "My place is always with the Captain. My agreement with his plan goes without saying."

"Yes, yes, Mr. Spock. I know you two are joined at the hip, where ever he goes, you go too, but do you have any logical objections to any part of this plan?"

"Negative, sir."

Winona, listening carefully, wished with all her heart that she hadn't brought this mission to her son and his Commander-in-Chief. She knew that there was nothing else she could have done, but she sighed at the thought that it was she who was bringing danger to Jim, his crew and his ship.

"Is the drive really that irresistible to them?" she asked Nogura.

"I think we can take that as a given, Dr. Kirk," the Admiral answered. "Attempted murder, suborning three Commodores and an Admiral, and spending an enormous amount of credits says yes."

"Not to mention trying to find you, Dr. Kirk, "added Sarek. "They are desperate indeed."

"All right, Captain, I'll agree with and sign off on the plan," said Nogura. "I'll set up the press conference for tomorrow at 1100 hours, and then we'll let the chips fall where they may."

"I'll contact Scotty, Admiral. We'll have him here for the press conference to make it more legitimate. There's not much else for us to do before the press conference except decide exactly what we want to say."

"We'll put our heads together over that in a few moments," said Nogura.

"Admiral, before you do that, if I may, were you able find out anything about Commander Bradford?" asked Winona.

"Yes, Dr. Kirk. I spoke with his commanding officer before I arrived. Commander Bradford is at the Star Fleet Military Hospital. He's still in very critical condition. I have ordered guards around the clock for him."

"I want to see him, Admiral. It will ease his mind if he knows I was able to get his intelligence into the right hands, and I also need to know if he needs anything."

"But he's unconscious, Dr. Kirk," said Admiral Nogura.

Winona flashed her golden smile at him. It was that special one that could light up a room, and Nogura blinked. "I know, Admiral, but we all know about the extensive research that suggests that people who are unconscious can still hear and understand when you talk to them. Isn't that right, Dr. McCoy?"

"That's correct, Winona,'' McCoy's eyes gleamed as he threw a mischievous look at Jim who tried his level best to ignore him.

Nogura cast a helpless look of appeal first at Jim and then at Spock. Neither man so much as twitched an eyebrow in response; McCoy saw the exact moment when the two of them, with perfect accord, decided ruthlessly and metaphorically to throw the Admiral under the bus.

Nogura sighed in defeat. "Very well, Dr. Kirk. I'll arrange for a visit this afternoon, if that suits you."

"Thank you, Admiral." Winona gave him her sunniest smile. "That will suit me just fine. Jim will take me, won't you dear?"

"Yes, Ma. But we'll all take you, much safer that way, for you and the hospital staff."

"Admiral, I think Lt. Uhura could be very helpful with our press conference script for tomorrow. Communications is her area of expertise, after all. We can fly by the ship to pick her up this afternoon after the hospital visit, and if it's OK with Ambassador Sarek, she can spend the night and go back to the _Enterprise_ with Scotty tomorrow after the press conference." Jim looked at Sarek and the Admiral.

Sarek nodded his agreement as did Nogura.

Jim flipped out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Mr. Scott, here, Captain."

"Scotty, I want you to arrange for relief personnel for you and for Lt. Uhura for this afternoon and through tomorrow. Give Mr. Sulu the con. We'll be dropping by late this afternoon, I'll comm you with our ETA and tell you more then."

"Aye, Captain. See you later."

"Kirk out."


	9. Ring of Treason Chapter 9

**Ring of Treason **

**Chapter 9 **

"_**Sometimes even to live is an act of courage." **_

_**Lucius Annaeus Seneca, Letters to Lucilius**_

Nogura excused himself to return to his hotel. Jim thought he saw a bit of bemused bewilderment still on his face as he said goodbye to Winona and voiced his hope for a good visit with Commander Bradford. "I'll see you at the press conference in the morning, Captain. As soon as I get back to the hotel, I'll have my staff set it up for 1100 hours in front of the Fleet Science and Technology building. Since it's all about the _Enterprise_ and you, Jim, interest will be high. I anticipate the all-world news networks will be well represented. I'll comm you later with more details, but if anything comes up that I should know about let me know immediately."

"Aye, sir."

"Jim dear, I'm going upstairs to change into something more suitable for a hospital visit. I won't be long. Would you please tell Peter where we're going? Just say we're visiting the young man who had the accident at the Park. I think he's still with the kittens."

"Sure Ma. By the way, we're going to the ship to pick up Lt. Uhura after the hospital visit, would you like to tour the ship while we're there?"

"Jim! Uhura? Oh it will be lovely to see her again, how marvelous, and yes, I'd love a tour of the ship. I've wanted to see the E_nterprise s_ince you got command."

Jim smiled at her excitement. "We'll do it then, we should have done it long before this."

He went in search for Peter and found him still sitting by the kitten basket. He stood at the office door and saw that Spock was crouched down beside Peter looking at Cleo and her kittens. He heard the murmur of soft voices, Spock's soothing baritone and Peter's high childish one. Spock picked up Cleo and cradled her in his arms to pet her. Jim smiled to himself. Spock could never resist anything small, warm, and furry, and his hands automatically would stroke and pet any small animal. Spock said something softly to Peter and placed Cleo in his hands, then stood and Jim saw him place his hand on the little boy's sandy head for just a moment. Suddenly a spasm of intense grief and blind fury hit Jim; grief at his bitter loss, and fierce anger that Sam was not here to share Peter's delight over the kittens. Jim had to close his eyes tight as they filled with burning tears and he leaned on the door frame for support.

He opened them to find Spock standing in front of him, his body shielding him from Peter's gaze. "Jim," a gentle hand touched him and Jim looked up at the dark eyes filled with compassion and understanding.

"Thank you, Spock," Jim whispered shakily, resting a reassuring hand on the blue sleeve. "I'm OK; it just hit me hard all of a sudden, missing Sam and seeing Peter without his father." He straightened, sighed, and pulled down his gold tunic.

Spock nodded, not taking his gaze away from the still misty hazel eyes, as he moved very slowly aside.

"Peter," Jim said quietly.

"Hi, Uncle Jim. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, Squirt. Mr. Spock and I are taking Noni to visit the young man who had the accident in the park. She wants to see how he's doing. I'm afraid you can't go because they don't allow anyone under twelve to visit."

"That's OK, Uncle Jim. I'll be pretty busy today. T'Lane is going to teach me to ride the bicycle. Also, she said after that we'd watch some old Earth vids, real old ones, like from when you were a little boy."

"Hmm, pretty ancient ones then," Jim smiled at the child.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps not quite that ancient, Jim." The dark eyes were now sparkling with amusement.

"Hush, you," said Jim. "You're older than I am, and don't forget it."

"Peter, we're leaving soon, and we'll see you later, probably after lunch. Behave with T'Lane, OK?"

"I will, Uncle Jim."

Jim looked at his First Officer as they walked to the front door. "Spock, Ma is concerned about Peter monopolizing T'Lane schedule. Are you sure that she can spare so much time for Peter? I'm sure her duties as Sarek's aide are heavy. Ma doesn't want to impose on Sarek any more than necessary."

"Jim, T'Lane spoke with my father about this last evening. She requested that she be allowed to spend as much time with Peter as possible while he is here. She told my father that she has no experience with children, Vulcan or Terran, and that she views this as an unequaled opportunity to acquire first hand knowledge about Terran children behavior. My father agreed with her request, so you and your mother need not have any qualms about Peter spending so much time with her. It is in the nature of a scientific experiment for T'Lane."

McCoy joined them at the front door and Winona walked in and overheard Spock's remarks. "Thank you, Mr. Spock, that's reassuring to hear. I hope T'Lane is prepared for a possible explosive scientific experiment in Peter George Kirk. It's a new world every day with that child. You and your father have been kindness itself about our unexpected visit to the Embassy. I'm very grateful to both of you." She flashed her lovely smile at him.

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement, and noted once again with bemusement that Jim and his mother shared the exact same brilliant smile and that it was no wonder Nogura had been helpless against it.

As they walked to the shuttle, Spock observed Winona carefully. Her preoccupation was palpable, and he wondered, if like Jim, she was still struggling with grief over Sam Kirk's death. He knew that she was very concerned about Commander Bradford's condition, but there was something darker behind the lovely eyes. His understanding of human grief was limited, the death of any Vulcan was merely a passage from life into another plane of existence, but seeing so much grief and sorrow aboard the _Enterprise,_ when crew members died, he now recognized signs of trauma and loss in humans. Looking at Jim's mother now, he thought that perhaps finding the young, wounded, and almost dead commander in the park had triggered renewed grief in her and she was trying to hide it from Jim.

Jim settled his preoccupied mother into the front seat of the shuttle and McCoy and Spock sat in the rear seats. He flew the _Copernicus_ over Embassy Row, then climbed and leveled off until the hospital came into view. He parked in the main terminal, and they walked across the shuttle parking area to the main wing of the hospital. Without thinking, the three men took a protective flank around Winona's small figure. Suddenly, McCoy had a swift sense of de ja vu. He puzzled over the sensation and wondered what had triggered it, then it came to him and he grinned. He remembered his favorite ancient iconic Georgian vid "Gone With Wind," and the scene of Scarlet O'Hara with three men flanked around her as she walked.

The Fleet Military Hospital was state of the art, 5 stories of the best Fleet could provide for its injured and wounded. As he looked around, the physician in McCoy felt a deep satisfaction that only the best possible care was good enough for the men and women who had given their best for Star Fleet.

Admiral Nogura had commed Winona with the Commander's room number and had alerted the guards of their visit and they went straight up to Critical Care. There were two armed guards posted at the door, and the four of them were subjected to identification scans and searches. Nogura was taking no chances.

As they entered the dimly lit room, they saw that there was a doctor standing by the Commander's bed.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Jeffries, I'm Commander Bradford's physician; Admiral Nogura told me you would be visiting the Commander this morning. You're the first and only visitors he's had since he was admitted, and I don't mind telling you I'm glad to see he finally has some one that cares that he's here."

"A pleasure, Doctor Jefferies. I'm Captain James Kirk, my mother, Dr. Winona Kirk, my First Officer, Commander Spock, and my CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy. My mother is the one who found the injured Commander and got medical help for him."

"You saved his life by your prompt action, Dr. Kirk," said the doctor. "A few more minutes and he would have bled to death."

"Hasn't there been any family to see him, Doctor Jeffries?" Winona asked, her face distressed. "None of his friends have come?"

"No ma'am, no one has been here. His records show he has no parents, and only one sibling, a brother, Thomas, and he's stationed in Deep Space 9, and it will be some time before he can get here."

"Well, he has us now." Winona said. "He certainly won't be alone any more."

"Dr. McCoy, the Admiral gave orders that you may view all of the Commander's medical records, but I can tell you that as far as his injury is concerned, he's doing well. The wound was a bad one, but thankfully it missed his heart and hit the lung instead; we were able to regenerate the lung tissue and it's healing well. He doesn't even need oxygen anymore. I'm more concerned with his prolonged unconsciousness. There is no physical reason for it. It's more as if he _doesn't_ want to wake up rather than that he can't wake up."

McCoy was looking at the medical chart on the padd the doctor handed him. "Looks like you're right about that. I wonder why he doesn't want to wake up?"

Winona walked over to the bed. Commander Bradford lay still as death; his face in sleep was serene and tranquil. He looked much younger than when Winona had found him wounded, covered in blood, desperate and in pain. She took hold of his hand, it was cool and dry. Her heart ached for this brave man who looked even younger than Jim.

Jim looked on, his hazel eyes alert, watchful, and steadfast on his mother.

"I think I can guess why he doesn't want to wake up," she said softly to the two doctors.

McCoy looked up from the padd, blue eyes suddenly sharp on Jim's mother. "Why, Winona?"

"It's my guess that he doesn't realize that he's safe here in the hospital. I think subconsciously he's afraid if he wakes up, he might be in enemy hands and someone will try to get information from him. He was so desperate that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." She looked at McCoy and Dr. Jeffries. "May I speak with him?"

"Don't see why not," McCoy said. "Dr. Jefferies?"

"Go ahead, Dr. Kirk. It can't hurt him."

Winona leaned in, not letting go of her light hold of the Commander's hand. Her other hand came up and touched his forehead gently. "What's his first name, Doctor?"

"Gavin."

"Commander Bradford, wake up! Gavin, you need to wake up now." Her voice was soft and gentle, but brisk; the no nonsense voice that a mother uses to wake up her children in the morning to get them ready for school.

"Gavin, listen to me, it's Winona Kirk. Do you remember me? I'm the one who found you wounded in Central Park. You talked to me, and you gave me the data chip to give to Admiral Nogura. You asked me to tell my son, Captain Kirk, about the intelligence leak at Fleet. I did everything you asked me to do, Gavin. Admiral Nogura knows now, and my son is here; Jim is here and he wants to speak with you. You're safe now, you're in the hospital, your wound is healing and you're safe. You've been asleep a long time, Gavin, but it's time, to wake up. Don't be afraid, no one can hurt you here in the hospital and we all want to talk with you." She patted his cheek briskly and brushed his hair away from his forehead. Her voice became louder and stern. "Come on, now, Commander, open your eyes, you have to report. It's your duty as a Star Fleet Officer, Mister."

Gavin Bradford's eyelids began to flutter. McCoy came forward. "Let's give him a mild stimulant, Dr. Jefferies." He pressed the hypo Tom Jeffries gave him against Bradford's neck and suddenly the grey eyes flew open and looked wildly around the room before settling on Winona's face.

"Well, hello, there, welcome back, Commander," she said smiling into the grey eyes.

"Well I'll be damned," said Dr. Jefferies.

Jim just shook his head, his grin a bright super nova of elation. "Ma, you're amazing."

"Indeed, Dr. Kirk. Quite remarkable," Spock said.

"Well, young man. It's good to see you awake at last," said Dr. Jefferies. He looked at Winona, his eyes full of admiration.

"How long?" Bradford asked Winona hoarsely, his eyes riveted on her face. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days, Commander. You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days! Two days! Damn, I need to speak with Admiral Nogura right away." Bradford tried to throw off his covers and get off the bed.

"Whoa, there young fella," said McCoy, and pressed him gently back down on the bed. "You're not going anywhere. Your lung hasn't regenerated quite yet and you are not up to anything strenuous. If you try to get up, you're gonna pass out, so just stay put. Besides, Dr. Kirk has taken care of all of your pendin' business, the data chip is safe and sound with Admiral Nogura and Captain Kirk is here in case there's anything else you want to tell him, right Jim?"

Jim walked forward into the Commander's field of vision; Bradford looked at Jim and then at Winona, and back at Jim and he smiled wanly. "You look just like your mom, Captain Kirk."

"So I've been told," said Jim. He noticed that the Commander was still holding his mother's hand tightly, and smiled to himself. _Looks like _even _tough intelligence operatives need a mom sometimes,_ he thought.

Jim looked over to Dr. Jefferies. "If you would excuse us, Doctor, we need to speak with the Commander privately."

"Of course, Captain. Dr. Kirk, it's been a singular honor to make your acquaintance. If you ever need a job, there's one available here at this hospital, ma'am."

Winona's dimple appeared at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you, Doctor Jefferies; I'll keep that in mind for possible future employment."

Jim waited until the doctor left the room and the door had closed then said, "Commander, I'm sure if he were here, Admiral Nogura would join me in saying that Star Fleet owes you a profound debt of graditude for your intelligence work. Your data chip has provided invaluable information on the traitors."

"Thank you, Captain Kirk, but I was just doing my job," said Bradford, fidgeting in the bed and ducking his head shyly as a faint flush of embarrassment darkened his cheeks. He looked down and finally realized he was still holding Winona's hand and he flushed even redder as he released her hand.

"Well, you did a mighty fine job of it, Commander," Jim's easy charm and sunny smile seemed to ease Bradford's discomfiture as he sighed, relaxing and settling back on his pillow.

"I swear the man can charm stones to talk," muttered McCoy in an aside to Spock.

Jim continued. "Now, if you feel up to it, Commander, and only if you feel up to it, because we don't want any kind of relapse here, we would like to brief you on what Admiral Nogura has asked us to do and the plan we've come up with. Our two main objectives are, of course, to catch and arrest the traitors and to keep the Transwarp drive out of the hands of the Romulans."

"Don't you worry about me, Captain, please go ahead. I'm feeling fine."

"Ok then, if you're sure you're up to it. Commander Spock, if you please."

Bradford listened carefully as Spock outlined the plans step by step. He briefed the Commander on the War Games and how by participating in the War Games, the _Enterprise _would play a key role in the plan. When Spock finished, Gavin Bradford settled back in his bed with a satisfied sigh. He felt extremely tired and very sleepy, but he knew now that everything he'd been through had been worth it. His duty to Star Fleet was satisfied.

Winona's gentle voice reached him from what seemed to be very far away. "Go to sleep now, Gavin, you can sleep peacefully. Your part of the job is over."


	10. Ring of Treason Chapter 10

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 10 **

"**A ship in port is safe, but that's not what ships are built for."**

**Grace Hopper**

Jim piloted _Copernicus _out of Earth's orbit and up to the outer planets. He brought the shuttle in forward and faced the great ship so his mother would get the best view as she hung in space. They could see the _Enterprise _becalmed and serene, looking majestic and beautiful, her running lights lit like jewels. The sight of his ship always gave him a frisson of joy that ran through his whole body. His mother glanced at him, reading him without difficulty. She recognized a cue when she saw one and she patted him softly on his knee.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart, just beautiful! The most beautiful ship I've ever seen," she said. "I'm so happy to finally have this opportunity to visit."

In the back, Spock and McCoy exchanged knowing and indulgent glances at Jim's obvious love and pride for his ship and the pleasure clear in his face as he showed off the _Enterprise t_o his mother.

Jim gave his mother a happy grin when he saw that her face, as she looked at his ship, was enthralled, her eyes shining. He noted that some of the other ships participating in the War Games had arrived. They had stationed themselves around the _Enterprise_, the Fleet Flagship, ringing themselves around her in concentric circles. It was a beautiful sight. More would arrive soon, he knew, and he hoped the War Games schedule had been distributed to all the Captains. There would be formal greetings and check ins later.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Scott, here, Captain."

"Scotty, we're coming in. Is the shuttle bay cleared for docking?"

"Aye, Captain. Bring her in. Shuttle bay doors opening."

Jim brought _Copernicus_ straight in as the giant shuttle bay doors opened and Spock's navigational coördinates brought them in straight to the center of the huge bay. Jim parked, waited for the giant doors to close behind them and the bay to pressurize. The red light changed to green, and he opened the _Copernicus _hatch and helped his mother out, Spock and McCoy following her.

Lieutenant DeSalle, at his post, smiled as he recognized Jim's mom. "Welcome back, Captain, and welcome aboard, Dr. Kirk."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Good to be back. I'm giving my mom a tour of the ship; it's her first time to be on board!"

"She's a beautiful ship, Dr. Kirk. Best in the Fleet. You'll enjoy it."

"I know I will, Lieutenant. And it's so nice to see you again in better circumstances. Thank you again for all you did for Peter."

"It was my honor, ma'am. No thanks are necessary."

Jim nodded his thanks at DeSalle. "Lieutenant, please join us for lunch today; I'd like all the Department Heads there so my mother can meet everyone. Will you let them know, please?"

"Aye, sir. A pleasure. Thank you."

"Come on, Ma; let's go to the Bridge first. I need a status update from Scotty." Jim couldn't hide his eagerness and slight impatience to be back on his bridge.

"Spock, you're with me. Bones, do you want to check on any of your patients, or will you join us on the tour?"

"I'll join you for lunch, but I'll skip the tour if you don't mind. I wanna' check in with Chapel and M'Benga first. I'll see you in a little while in Sick Bay, Winona, when Jim brings you on the tour. I'll be proud to show you my domain."

Jim led his mother and Spock to the turbo lift and Spock took his usual station keeping stance at Jim's right shoulder. They went straight to Deck 1. Scotty beamed as he saw Winona and immediately vacated the Captain's chair. The Captain nodded a hello at Uhura's relief.

"As you were, Scotty. Report."

"Aye sir. As you can see the ships have started to assemble. More ships will arrive this afternoon and tomorrow. We received the schedule for the War Games. We'll start at 0700 day after tomorrow. We're Blue Team Leader. The _John F. Kennedy_ is Red Team Leader. I have your padd ready with the latest time line and roster for the Games."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. You remember my mother?"

"Aye, sir, a pleasure to see you again ma'am. Welcome to the _Enterprise._"

"Thank you, Mr. Scott; it's wonderful to see you again and to be here on this glorious ship. So this is the place famed in song and story where all the decisions are made," she cast a laughing glance at her son.

"Don't believe all you hear about your son," Jim said smiling at her. "It's all greatly exaggerated. Why don't you take a look around the bridge while I take care of a little business."

"I doubt that," said his mother, but she obediently walked around the bridge looking with interest at everything and then gazed out the forward screens enthralled at the sight outside.

"Spock, would you mind taking Ma on the tour of the crew's quarters? I'll meet you in my quarters in just a few minutes, I have to pick up my dress uniform and you'll have to also. I just need to comm the Captain of the _JFK_ and say hello."

"Of course, Captain. It will be my pleasure."

"Get me the Captain on the _JFK_, please," he said to Uhura's replacement, and the Ensign's quick fingers completed the task before Jim even finished settling into his Captain's chair.

"Todd! Jim Kirk here. Great to see you and your ship again. Are you ready to go down fighting?"

Spock and Winona heard a huge belly laugh through the comm unit as they walked into the lift. "You wish! Jim! How the hell are you doing? Grown up into those stripes yet?"

"Deck 5," said Spock.

As they walked through the corridors of Deck 5, and entered Jim's cabin, Winona placed a hesitant hand on Spock's blue sleeve.

"Mr. Spock, please will you tell me how he's doing?" Her eyes looked up at him and he saw the worry behind them.

He did not pretend to misunderstand her. "For the most part, he is doing well, Dr. Kirk, but there are still some bad days. This morning was one of those days. I'm afraid he not only feels grief, but he also feels great anger and guilt that we did not arrive to Deneva in time to do more, perhaps to save Sam and Aurelan. It is not logical, and most unlike the Captain, who can usually put his losses into perspective after a time of introspection, but in this situation his guilt and his grief are not lessening to the degree the doctor and I would like to see."

"I was afraid of that, Mr. Spock. In his head he knows there's nothing he could have done for them, but his heart won't accept it. I know he has hidden most of his pain from me thinking to save me from more grief, just as I have hidden most of my pain from him. What a pair we are." She sighed. "Jim and Sam had a very special relationship. Sam was such a loving and kind big brother, and Jim adored him. Sam always had time for Jim; in spite of the 5 years between them, they were very close and Jim thought Sam hung the moon. Now, I think we've both been silent long enough. I'm going to make it a point to talk to Jim about Sam before we leave. Somewhere I read that a grief shared, is a grief halved. I hope we can make that true. At least I have Peter, and that has helped."

"Peter has been a consolation to Jim as well, Dr. Kirk."

"And he has you, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy. Don't think I don't know how much you've helped him, supported him, and been his friends."

Spock inclined his head. "It has been my honor to be here for the Captain."

They heard Jim's voice outside the door and he came in with Lieutenant Uhura.

"Are you two ready for lunch?"

"Nyota! It's so lovely to see you again." Winona gave her a hug which Uhura returned warmly. "I hear you're coming with us, I'm so glad. We'll have a chance to visit more later. Peter will be so surprised and happy to see you."

"You look wonderful! And I can't wait to see Peter, Dr. Kirk.

"Please call me Winona, Nyota. so I don't feel like someone's elderly mother." She cast a teasing glance at her handsome son, and he leaned over and gave her a light kiss and tucked her arm into his. "You'll never be old, Ma, not possible. Let's go eat."

Lunch was a riotous affair. Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Kyle, DeSalle, Uhura, Reilly, Chapel. Bones, M'Benga, Giotto, Spock, Winona, and Jim all talked, laughed, and ate to their heart's content. The Galley had done themselves proud. Dessert was a huge chocolate cake and everyone (except Spock) sighed happily when it was carried in. It was a perfect ending to a grand meal.

"I hate to break up the fun, people, but we have to be getting back. Thanks everyone for joining us for lunch. Scotty, mind the store. See you in the morning for the press conference. Don't forget your dress uniform. I'll comm you with the beam in coördinates later today."

"Aye, Captain."

Winona went around and shook hands with each crew member. Her eyes were soft with gratitude, as she thanked everyone again for what they had done for Peter. It was no wonder that Jim thought the world of his crew; they were indeed the best in all of Star Fleet.

Back on board the shuttle, Jim had Uhura sit beside him so he could brief her on the mission and about the press conference scheduled for the morning. "Lieutenant, I want my statement to the media about the installation of the Trans Warp Drive on the _Enterprise _to be brief and a bit ambiguous. We don't want to give too much away. Do you think you can draft something for me to look at this afternoon?'

"Of course, Captain. I'll start work on the statement as soon as we land. Since I'm spending the night, we can work on it until you're satisfied."

"Jim," McCoy's voice came from the back. "I don't like this at all. This press conference is just the sort of situation that makes you a sittin' duck to the Romulans… and in case you've forgotten, let me remind you that the Romulans _and_ the Klingons have put a price on your head. You're just way too exposed out there. Couldn't you just release a statement?"

"Dr. McCoy!" Spock's disapproving voice silenced the doctor.

"What does he mean, there's a price on your head and you're a sitting duck, Jim?" Winona sandwiched between Spock and McCoy, leaned forward and asked her son worriedly.

Jim threw an angry glance at McCoy. "It's nothing, Ma. Bones is just worried because it's the Romulans behind all this. But I won't be there by myself. Scotty, Spock, Nogura and Security will all be there by my side. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Jim landed the _Copernicus _and helped his mother out and threw another furious look at McCoy, who by now was well aware that everyone on the _Copernicus _was very annoyed (including Spock, who didn't even do _annoyed, _but whose eyebrow had climbed way up to his _I am very displeased_ _with you_ height_) _that he had worried Winona with his big mouth_. Damn_, he thought. _Why don't I ever engage my brain before my big mouth? If it's one thing that woman doesn't need is to worry about her one remainin' son. _

They walked up to the Embassy in silence and they could hear the excited voice of Peter coming from the side drive. "Faster, T'Lane, push me faster!"

"But Peter kam," said the slightly breathless voice of T'Lane. "I do not want you to fall and injure yourself."

"I won't fall, T'Lane, honest. I can do it, push me faster."

"Very well, Peter kam. I will push faster. Hold on and pedal as fast as you can and steer straight."

"Whoopee! Yea! Look at me T'Lane, I'm doing it! I'm riding the bicycle all by myself!"

"Excellent, Peter kam! You are an apt pupil. Keep pedaling, do not slow down!"

They all turned into the walk and saw Peter flying down the drive pedaling furiously, T'Lane looking after him with a very non Vulcan look of pride on her face.

"Peter," yelled Jim, "turn the handle bars and come back."

"Uncle Jim, look at me!" yelled Peter, not turning his head. "I'll try, but I don't know how to turn the bike yet!"

"That is true, Captain," murmured T'Lane. "We have not had a 'turn' lesson yet." Her face was a little flushed from her exertions, and she looked prettier than ever. "Your nephew learns very quickly. I expect that by tomorrow he will be proficient at turning and stopping as well."

"Peter," called his grandmother. "Just jump off the bike dear, and come here. Look who's here."

Peter brought the bike to a dead stop by simply jumping off. He turned around and spotted Uhura. He whooped and dropped the bicycle and ran over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. T'Lane followed him slowly, Vulcan curious about the new female visitor."Miss Nyota! Wow, I didn't expect to see you today." He beamed up at her, his admiration and affection for Uhura evident in his face.

"Hey, Peter." She ruffled the unruly hair so much like his Uncle Jim's. "I'm here for the rest of the day and until tomorrow. I have to do some work for your Uncle Jim, but we'll have time to visit too. You've grown taller, young man and it's only been two months since I've seen you." Jim smiled at Uhura's evident affection for the child.

"Lt. Uhura, this is T'Lane, Ambassador Sarek's assistant. She has been kind enough to teach Peter the art of bicycle riding."

T'Lane gave Uhura a polite nod, which Uhura returned with a friendly smile.

"Shall we go in? We have a lot of work to do."

"Peter," his grandmother said, "this evening you're going to bunk with your Uncle Jim so Nyota can sleep in our room, so after you've finished your bike lesson with T'Lane, run in and grab your pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow and take them in the other room. Nyota, come with me and I'll get you settled."

"Where is Dr. Bones going to sleep, Noni?"

"Don't worry about me, Peter. I'll bunk with Spock. At least he doesn't snore, like some people I know."

Jim, who was still angry with him for worrying his mother, didn't respond to the gibe.

_OK, then,_ thought McCoy. _I'm in deep shit here_, _me and my big mouth; better apologize_ _soon. _

"I'll meet you in the office in a few minutes, Lieutenant, and we can get started. Ma will show you where. Sarek has a big table in there where we can work comfortably."

Uhura came into the beautiful office and greeted Sarek who was working at his desk. "Ambassador, I hope we won't disturb you working in here." Her lovely voice was diffident. She was a little in awe of the Ambassador.

"Not at all, Lieutenant. Please consider the office yours while you need it."

Jim came in then, and they sat down and got to work right away. The rest of the afternoon was spent working on the press statement, editing and re editing until Jim and Uhura were satisfied. Jim ran it by Spock and Sarek and they agreed it would serve.

Peter came in hot and sweaty from his bike practices and Winona sent him to take a bath before dinner.

The late afternoon sun went down, and Sarek's aide came in to tell them dinner was served. It had been a very long day and they all ate hungrily of the delicious meal.

After dinner, Sarek excused himself for his daily evening call to Amanda, and everyone wandered into the office and settled in. Spock set out the chess set for his game with Peter. Winona got her needle work out and Bones sat reading one of his medical journals. Sarek's aide brought in coffee and tea and a soft drink for Peter. Uhura, who never traveled without her lyre, got it out, and silently questioned Jim, who nodded happily. He sipped his coffee slowly as she tuned the lovely instrument and started singing one of her favorite old Earth folk songs.

**"Hallelujah"**

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah****1**

Jim stood slightly apart from everyone sipping his coffee, listening to Uhura's beautiful voice. Somehow the song's refrain seemed to echo what he felt. His hazel eyes took in the sight of the people in the room. He realized that everyone that he loved the most was with him in this room and he took a deep breath as he felt a fierce thanksgiving and protectiveness well up in him. He wanted to stop time; he wanted to keep this moment forever; his feeling of utter peace and contentment, the knowledge that they were all safe here with him and that whatever came, whatever it took, he would somehow keep it that way. His glance caught Spock's as he looked up from the chess board, and he saw that the Vulcan, as usual, had read his thoughts without effort. Spock held his glance and gave Jim an infinitesimal nod, and Jim knew with total certainty that Spock would also travel on that journey with him.

* * *

**1 Leonard Cohen Lyrics**

**Please review, and thank you If you do.**


	11. Ring of Treason Chapter 11

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 11**

**Interregnum**

"**Let's kill him boldly, but not wrathfully;  
Let's carve him as a dish fit for the gods,  
Not hew him as a carcass fit for hounds;"**

_**Julius Caesar Act II **_

Soloth was eating breakfast when his communicator chirped. He looked at it annoyed; couldn't a man ever eat in peace? "Soloth here."

"Soloth. This is Commander Toth."

The Rigellian straightened to attention immediately.

"Yes, Commander Toth. I am here."

"Tomorrow at 1100 hours, Admiral Nogura and Captain James T. Kirk will hold a press conference to announce that the _Enterprise_ was selected to test the new Transwarp Drive. The press conference will take place on the front steps of the Star Fleet Science and Technology Building. Romulan High Command wishes you to hire someone to kill James Kirk as he speaks to the press."

The Rigellian's shocked voice came across the communicator. "Kill Kirk? But…but…Commander Toth, that's preposterous! Why? Killing Kirk will completely compromise our ultimate mission of stealing the Transwarp Drive. The plan is already in place. It is not prudent to change plans at this time."

Soloth could hear the frustrated sigh that came across the comm link.

"I agree with you, but my orders come from Romulan High Command and these order come from higher in the chain of command than I. I have tried to argue against this plan, but I have been over ruled."

"But what is the reason behind this radical change in plans?"

"Romulan High Command has decided that killing Kirk will cause catastrophic shock and disruption in Fleet and since an opportunity has just arisen to do this, they want it done. They think that Fleet morale will be compromised enough to give us a better opportunity to steal the drive especially now that the _Enterprise_ is the ship chosen to test it. There will be chaos and confusion within Star Fleet Ships' Officers and especially within Kirk's ship and crew. They have a very high regard for their Captain. Also, if _Enterprise _is without its Captain, an acting Captain will be chosen and this new Captain will not be the tactical and experienced warrior that Kirk is."

"But Commander, Kirk's crew is highly trained and experienced, and the Vulcan, Spock will be made the new Captain. He is second in command. He is as formidable as Kirk. He would be very detrimental to our plans."

"Command thinks Spock will not be functional if Kirk is killed. Their unique friendship and rapport is something Romulus has experience with. They believe his command ability will be compromised, so another would be chosen. It is not my wish that you undertake this task, Soloth, but those are my orders, therefore you will be sure to carry them out. Is that understood? Command is willing to increase the credits we paid you…50,000 more."

The Rigellian did not agree with the conclusions of Romulan High Command, and he thought that 50,000 credits would not be enough to compensate him for this ill-starred endeavor, but he was too smart to voice these thoughts. "Yes, Commander, I understand. I will contact the mercenary who shot the Intelligence Officer. He, too, will want more credits, Toth. This is a very risky assignment."

"The cost is irrelevant. Apparently, credits for this mission are not an issue with High Command. Tell me, what do you hear about the status of the SIS Officer he shot?"

"My sources tell me he is in a coma and will not recover. He would be dead if not for the fact that he received prompt medical treatment."

"It is to be hoped that his aim is better when he shoots Kirk. Also tell him in addition to his payment from High Command, the price on Kirk's head will also be his."

"Commander, as I have said to you several times, in our type of business there are never any guarantees, especially with a man like Kirk. The man has more lives than a Terran cat, but I will see to it and will do my best."

Another sigh. "I will be forthright with you, Soloth. I do not like this change in plans and furthermore I regret this decision about Kirk; it is not an honorable way for a great warrior to die, especially a warrior of Kirk's status. Would that I could meet him in battle and best him in an honorable fight."

Soloth was quiet, thinking furiously. Toth must have fought hard against this plan if he was voicing these thoughts; he had never been this open with Soloth before. However, he put his thoughts aside for now since he had a pressing need. He said, "Commander, I will need a press pass for the mercenary. I'm sure security will check everyone very carefully, especially since Admiral Nogura will be there."

"I will acquire one and send it to you by messenger."

"I ask this because I must, Commander Toth. If this plan to kill Kirk is not successful, do we proceed with our earlier plan?"

"Yes, the ultimate goal is to acquire the drive. We will go ahead no matter the outcome tomorrow."

"Very well, Commander. Soloth out."

_**Please review, thank you. **_


	12. Ring of Treason Chapter 12

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 12**

**"If you don't hunt it down and kill it, it will hunt you down and kill you."**  
**― Flannery O'Connor**

The morning of the press conference dawned cool and clear. Jim woke when the sun light streaming through the window hit his face, yawned, stretched and got up and tiptoed out the door to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and put on his dress uniform without waking Peter. The child was still deeply asleep, his face sweet and innocent in repose, his long lashes on his cheek, his arm thrown back behind his head. Jim bent and softly touched the sandy head on his way out of the room.

Breakfast was already on the side board and Spock was seated at the table, he too, in his dress uniform. Sarek was nowhere to be seen, probably already at work this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Jim."

"Morning, Spock. Bones not up yet?"

Spock looked at Jim. "He had a restless night. I believe his regret at the remark he made in the shuttle is weighing heavily on him."

Jim still irritated, said,"he just needs to watch his mouth. I will not have my mother worried; she's had enough on her plate these last few months."

"Jim, it is his concern for you that prompted the remark. He did not intend to worry your mother."

Jim ran his hand through his hair, messing the neat look he had worked so hard on after his shower. "I know, Spock. He just over does it sometimes, and you of all people know how much I hate to be mother henned and fussed over."

Spock's quiet voice protested softly, "Jim, it is his job after all. He is your CMO. It is prudent of you to remember that it is Dr. McCoy, who as he puts it, 'has to put you back together again,' when missions go wrong and you are injured, and there have been too many times when your survival has not been certain. It is remembering those times that cause him great pain and fear." Spock's dark eyes took on a faraway somber look as he too remembered the times when neither logic nor Vulcan meditation could still his deep anxiety as Jim's life hung in the balance.

Jim looked at Spock's sober face. _Time for a change of subject, _he thought. "All right, Commander, I'll let Bones off the hook, don't worry."

"As you well know, Sir, Vulcans do not worry." Their old joke was said with a twinkle in Spock's eye.

McCoy came in and glanced at his Captain worriedly. "Jim, I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. I don't wanna' worry your mama for anything in the world. It just kinda slipped out before I knew it."

"I know, Bones. Let's forget it." Jim flashed him a warm smile and Spock saw the tense set of McCoy shoulders relax.

Winona came in just then and Jim stood to seat his mom. "Good morning, Ma," he said giving her a kiss on her soft cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, dear. I slept fine. Is Peter still asleep?"

"Yes, he's fast asleep. All that bike practice tired him out I think."

"I'm just glad he's having such a good time," said his grandmother with a smile. "T'Lane has been so good to him; she has the patience of a saint with that child. And Peter likes her very much. I think it helps that she's so pretty too."

"Apple. Falls. Tree," muttered McCoy sotto voice to Spock, whose lips twitched in response.

Uhura walked in. "Good morning, everyone. Beautiful morning." She went to the sideboard, peeked at her choices, and glanced back at Jim and Spock. "Mr. Spock, Captain, I see you're dressed for the press conference. Sir, do you want to go over your press announcement one more time, or are you satisfied with it. I can tweak it a bit more if you'd like."

"It's fine, Uhura. Short and to the point. You did a great job, stop worrying. By the way, Scotty will be at the press conference with us this morning to answer technical questions about the installation of the drive, and as soon as we're finished he'll swing by here in the Galileo and pick you up. He has to get back to the ship right away. The War Games start tomorrow and there's still a lot to do. We should get the schedule sometime today. Spock, we'll need to look at that this afternoon sometime."

"Yes, Sir."

"Jim, dear." Winona looked a little uncertainly at her son.

"What is it, Ma? Something you want to talk to me about? Is there something bothering you?"

"Not bothering me, exactly, but there's something I'd like to run by you. I've thought a lot about Commander Bradford. After all of this is over and his life isn't in danger any longer and he's dismissed from the hospital, he'll need a place to go to regain his strength. He has no family except his brother. I hate to think of him alone with no one to help him or him going to some soulless rehab center. I was thinking of inviting him to spend a week or so with Peter and I at the farm after the hospital dismisses him. What do you think, dear?"

Jim looked at his mother. His smile was tender. "I think that's the best idea I've heard in a very long time. And I also think that Commander Bradford is one hell of a lucky man to have Winona Kirk in his corner."

"I'd like to volunteer to go with you and give him any medical attention he might need," grinned McCoy. "I've always wanted to spend time at a farm. I could help with all the chores, Winona. I'm a good worker, right Jim?"

Jim gave McCoy a dirty look. At the unrepentant grin that McCoy flashed back at him, he seriously considered banging his head against the dining room table, twice, really hard! "Not on your life, Bones! You'll go back to the ship with Spock and I."

"Aw, come on, Jim. It'll be my good deed for the year."

"This discussion is so over. Come on, Spock; let's get this show on the road. I'd like to get there early and touch base with Admiral Nogura. Are you coming with us, Bones?"

"You're not leaving me behind. Just let me get my medical kit."

Jim rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

"Bye, Ma. Uhura, thanks again."

"Good luck, dear. You look very handsome by the way. Please say hello to the Admiral for me, won't you?" Winona said with a twinkle in her eye.

Jim let Spock pilot the _Copernicus _to the Science and Technology Building as he sat beside him going over the press release. Short as it was he didn't want to mess it up. Spock flew the shuttle to the back of the enormous building where there was room enough to park the _Copernicus_ and they walked to the front doors. Jim saw that a small podium had been set up on the top step and there was a roped off section for the press. Four security guards were already there and some reporters were starting to arrive. Security passes and press credentials were being checked carefully before the reporters were allowed into the roped off section. The three walked up the steps through the huge double doors. Admiral Nogura was there speaking to another security guard. He was in full dress uniform with his many medals pinned to his chest.

"Captain, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, good morning. We'll be ready to start in a few minutes. Jim, Mr. Scott has already arrived and is waiting for you. Just go through that first door there. Dr. McCoy, you're welcome to wait in there during the press conference if you'd like.

"Thanks, Admiral. I sure will."

Jim, Spock and McCoy went in search for Scotty. The CE was in full dress uniform and obviously unhappy and uncomfortable about it. '"This collar is too tight, Captain."

"I know just how you feel, Scotty. Are you ready?"

"Aye, Sir. As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. Not my cup of tea, if you don't mind my sayin' so, Sir."

"Not mine either, Scotty, but needs must as they say. Shall we go gentlemen?"

The sun was warm and very bright and the roped off area very crowded with reporters and men with cameras. Jim was a little surprised. He hadn't expected so many to turn up considering the short notice of the press conference. Nogura took his place on the podium. Jim stood quiet and relaxed next to the podium scanning the crowd. Spock stood impassive and still at his usual place just by his shoulder with his keen eyes taking in every detail of the large crowd. Scotty stood a little to the side. Spock felt every Vulcan sense go on high alert; there were just too many people for him to be at ease, and he did not quite understand the frisson of disquiet he felt. If McCoy had been there he would have said that Spock felt twitchy.

Nogura began to speak. "Gentle Beings. Welcome. We have asked you to come today to announce some very exciting news. There has been a major scientific and technological break through for Star Fleet Ships. I'll ask Captain James T. Kirk, Captain of the Star Ship _Enterprise _to tell you about it. Captain?"

Jim took a couple of steps forward and addressed the crowd of reporters. "It is my great honor and pleasure to announce that my ship, _The USS Enterprise_, the Flag Ship of the Terran Fleet, has been chosen by Star Fleet Command to test the new Transwarp Drive. My crew, my officers and I are aware of the great honor this is for all of us on _The Enterprise_. The new Transwarp Drive will make it possible for Fleet Star Ships to travel farther than we've ever imagined, possibly even outside our own Galaxy; it will allow us to make even more amazing discoveries, contact more civilizations, and truly go where no one has gone before. The new Transwarp Drive Coil will be installed on the _Enterprise_ in the next 48 hours. Luckily, _Enterprise_ will be participating in some field exercises just outside the outer planets for the next few days, so this will make it easier for the Transwarp engineers to install the drive. My Chief Engineer, Commander Montgomery Scott, here with us, is in charge of the installation. I'm sure you'll understand that the Transwarp drive specifications are highly classified so we can't answer any specific questions about that, but Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott or I will be happy to answer general questions at this time."

Pandemonium broke out among the reporters. Everyone was yelling trying to be first to ask questions. "Captain! Captain Kirk! Mr. Scott! Mr. Spock!"

Admiral Nogura stepped back up to the podium and although he didn't raise his voice, his command presence was powerful enough that when he said, "please, everyone, let's have some order and you can ask your question." The reporters fell silent to wait their turn.

It was at this moment that Spock, just beyond his peripheral vision, saw a flash of sunlight hit something silver. With that atavistic sense of danger so highly developed in him when it came to his Captain, he threw himself at Jim and flung him to the ground. He was just a split second too late. Spock felt the phaser fire hit Jim just as they were going down and then all hell broke loose!

With only part of his attention, he heard Nogura yell. "Security, grab that man, don't let him get away." Spock's focus never shifted from the Captain's body under him.

Spock could smell Jim's burning flesh as he lay under him. "Spock," Jim whispered. "Spock…." He grabbed desperately at the Vulcan's wrists as wave after wave of terrible burning pain hit him. Spock heard Jim's whimper quickly suppressed and felt him take deep gasping breaths. He moved off him and lifted his Captain to cradled him against him. Jim's hazel eyes looked up at him, they were shocked, hazy and blurred with pain. "It hurts Spock, don't move me," he gasped.

Spock was only vaguely aware of the frantic noise all around him and of Nogura clipped orders to Security and Mr. Scott's distress; his entire being was focused solely on his Captain. A random thought crossed his mind. At what point in their five-year mission had this man's life become more important to him than his own? He didn't know, just that it had. "Jim, I am here." He whispered. "Please let me see." Jim was still taking great gulps of air, trying unsuccessfully to push down his searing pain.

He didn't glance around. "Mr. Scott, we need Dr. McCoy immediately, Code Gold." He heard Scotty flip open his communicator and heard his frantic call to McCoy, but he could not spare him any more attention.

Spock gently detached one of Jim's hands which were clutching his wrist so tightly. Through their physical contact Spock could hear Jim's frantic thoughts, _whatthehelljusthappenedithurtshurtswegottheirattentioncan'tcatchmybreathBoneswasrightSpockhelpmehavetogetup._ Spock carefully pushed aside the ruined dress tunic; it had disintegrated under the heat of the phaser fire and it was a black melted mess stuck against Jim's skin. Spock noted dispassionately that his own hand was trembling slightly as he carefully picked at the fabric that had melted around the wound. Jim had been hit on his left side; the phaser fire had skimmed right below his ribs and his skin looked terribly burned and was already blistering. Spock could feel the terrible searing pain of the burn that Jim was experiencing. A phaser wound was one of the most painful types of wounds. The energy force of the phaser combined with extremely high heat caused excruciating pain as it seared flesh and bone. He saw with relief that in spite of Jim's high level of pain, the wound looked superficial.

He heard McCoy running toward them and suddenly he was there kneeling by Jim. "Damn, damn, damn what the hell, Jim! This was supposed to be a simple press conference. I can't let you out of my sight, damn it. Let me see, Spock. Jim, move your hand." With gentle fingers he removed Jim's hand which was gathered into a fist at his side, and checked the phaser burn and the red blistered skin around it. "Jim, listen. I don't want you to go into shock from the pain. I'm gonna give you a strong pain killer and a broad spectrum antibiotic. Burns are notorious for getting infection. You'll be all right, Jim boy. It's not bad, not bad at all, looks a lot worse than it is, what with the blood, blisters and the melted fabric around it, and I know it hurts like hell." Jim felt the hiss of the hypo in his neck and the almost instant sweet relief from the terrible burning pain. The doctor began to clean the wound as carefully as possible, but it still brought a hiss of pain from the Captain's lip in spite of the pain-killer. Once it was clean McCoy would use the dermal tissue regenerator and new skin would cover the burned area.

As his pain receded, Jim looked up at Spock and his eyes suddenly widened. The hand still gripping Spock's wrist tightened even more. "Spock," he whispered frantically. "Ma and Peter! What if they were watching the news and saw this?"

Not taking his eyes away from what the doctor was doing, Spock said, "Mr. Scott, please call the Embassy and speak to Dr. Kirk, tell her the Captain is all right. That Dr. McCoy is treating him for a superficial wound. Mr. Scott, reassure her as much as possible. Tell her the Captain will speak to her shortly."

'Aye, Mr. Spock, dinna' worry, I will." Scotty stepped back and turned his back to make the call.

Jim sighed in relief. "Thanks, Spock. If Ma saw this, she has to be frantic. Bones, you've got to get me on my feet. We have to show the reporters that I'm fine."

"Are you crazy, Jim? You're in no shape to be talking to reporters. I'm not doin' it. Spock talk to him. And I'm not finished with you yet, so keep still."

"Captain," Spock's gentle voice was reproachful and pitched low enough so that others could not hear. "The doctor is correct. There is no need for you to speak with the reporters, you have to lie still until Dr. McCoy is finished, and a phaser wound can be very serious."

"Gentlemen," Jim whispered through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to speak with reporters. All I want is for you to get in on my feet. It's important that whoever planned this sees that I'm fine; that his plan didn't work."

Admiral Nogura knelt at Jim's side. "Captain, are you sure you're all right?" His face was still pale with shock. "Security got the shooter. He's inside and he'll be interrogated. I doubt he'll tell us anything but we'll see." He shook his head. "I guess this press conference got their attention, but not in any way that I anticipated." The Admiral looked worriedly down at his subordinate and lapsed into unaccustomed informality, "Jim, we have to get you to the hospital, you may need more medical attention."

Jim looked up at McCoy, who nodded resignedly that he was finished. "I'm fine, Admiral. Please help me up."

Nogura reached down to help him, but Spock was there first. He knelt in front of Jim so the reporters could not see him and pulled him slowly to his feet. Jim clutched Spock's forearms briefly for support and Spock slowly let him go, ready to catch him if he faltered.

Jim took a deep breath, centered himself, nodded and Spock stepped aside and the reporters got a clear look at the Captain; they saw his pale face, his blackened and ruined shirt, his bloody hand. There was total silence and then as Jim grinned at them, that trademark hell-bent for leather grin, a spontaneous burst of applause thundered at him.

The Admiral stepped forward. "Gentle Beings, this press conference is at an end. We will give you hard copies that Mr. Scott has ready for you for your media outlets with all the non classified information about the Transwarp Drive. As you can see, Captain Kirk is fine. Thanks to Mr. Spock's quick action, the Captain has suffered only a minor injury. We have the shooter in custody. We do not take the attempted murder of one of our own lightly. Rest assured he will be formally charged, arrested, interrogated, and put on trail. We will update you when we know more. Captain Kirk will speak with you at another time; now he needs rest, a little more medical attention from Dr. McCoy, _**and**_a new shirt." There was subdued laugher tinged with fond relief from the press. Captain James T. Kirk was very popular with the media. For several years, his captaincy on _The Enterprise_ had provided them with many riveting stories, and his handsome face, easy charm and brilliant smile always ensured readership and viewers. The fact that he never courted this attention and actually shied away from it, also endeared him to the press. And here, once again, he was at the center of another great story. They trooped out of the press conference in a fevered blaze of contentment and anticipation for another great story.


	13. Ring of Treason Chapter 13

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 13**

**_"Death, be not proud, though some have called thee  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou are not so;  
For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow  
Die not, poor Death, nor yet canst thou kill me."_**

**_John Donne_**

Nogura led them through the huge double doors into the foyer of the building. Security followed close behind them in a wedge formation, their eyes constantly scanning the perimeter, with Spock, McCoy and Scott very close behind and around their Captain, also on high alert.

"Lock down the building," Nogura told one of the Security officers. "No one goes in or out until I say. I want no one in contact with the prisoner except his guards."

"Aye, Sir."

"Let's go into one of the conference rooms, gentlemen. We need to talk." He turned to one of the officers. "Find a fresh shirt for Captain Kirk, please, and bring it to the conference room."

"Right away, Admiral."

"Jim," McCoy was still hovering over him. "You need to sit down; a phaser burn is nothing to sneeze at. That new skin I regenerated is very fragile; I don't want you to pull on it and tear it; it will start bleeding again."

The Captain, still very pale, nodded and sat. Jim glanced at Spock who had seated himself next to his Captain and who was looking particularly impassive and stone faced and he realized his First was just now doing lightning quick questioning, predicting, sorting, interpreting and processing the events of the morning and internalizing how close Jim had come to death. Jim knew that phaser blast would have put a hole through his body; it had been set to kill and not stun. Spock had saved his life with his lightning reflexes.

He laid a gentle hand on the blue clad sleeve and patted it gently. "I'm fine, Spock thanks to you. Although I don't know how you knew."

Spock's voice sounded a little strained. "It was the sun, Captain. I saw the sunlight hit the phaser as the assassin raised his arm and aimed it at you. I was scanning the crowd. From the beginning of the press conference, I felt uneasy; there were too many people, and although Security checked all press credentials, it was clear that it was all too easy for someone who wished you ill to pose as a member of the media." He took a deep breath trying to regain his equilibrium; it had been much too close.

"Your hunch proved to be correct, Mr. Spock," said Nogura.

Spock looked at him, doing little to mask his disapproval of the comment. "Admiral, Vulcans do not act on hunches. I realized that it was logical to assume that during such a large public event someone might attempt to harm the Captain and then disappear into the crowd, if only to collect the price on his head. I calculated the odds at 82.34 % to 1 in favor of an attempt. Believe me when I say, that I am not gratified to have been proven correct."

"Yeah well, not to say I told you so, but I did tell you so, Jim. You're just too tempting a target for too many people. Maybe next time you'll listen to your good ole' country doctor who does seem to know a thing or two." He glared furiously at Jim, his blue eyes incandescent with anger and temper, but behind the piercing fury there was a profound relief that Jim was all right. "You're gonna' be the death of me, Jim. Every grey hair I've gotten on this mission, I owe to you. Only you could turn a simple press conference into an attempted murder event."

Nogura's aide came in then with a clean gold command shirt for Jim.

Spock gently helped Jim remove the charred remnants of his dress tunic by the simple method of tearing it down the middle in front and back. He looked at the torn shreds and threw them into a corner with suppressed violence. Jim looked down at his wound; it was looking a little better, but there was still residual pain radiating through his chest and he winced when he had to raise his arm to put on the new shirt over his head. Even with the new skin he was going to have a large bruise there.

"Careful Jim. Don't pull on that new skin."

"I'm being as careful as I can, Bones," he panted and sat back in the chair. The simple act of putting on a clean shirt had exhausted him. "What did you give me? I don't feel so good, a little woozy and weak."

"It's the pain-killer. It was pretty strong. Just sit back, don't fight it."

Spock looked at Nogura. "Admiral, I think the Captain needs a little time to recuperate. Perhaps this 'talk' can wait for an hour or two."

"Spock, I'm fine," said Jim breathing rapidly. He looked up at Scotty, his mind sifting rapidly through his mental things to do. "Mr. Scott, I want you to get back to the ship ASAP. Go by the Embassy and pick up Lieutenant Uhura first. Please don't alarm my mother, tell her I'm fine. When you're back on the ship, implement Close the Door protocols, no one gets on or off my ship until further notice. Go to Yellow Alert and tell Giotto that I want the ship patrolled constantly, especially Engineering."

"Aye, Sir. I'm on my way."

"I'll be in touch, this afternoon. Spock and I will look at the War Games battle schedule as soon as we can."

"Escort Mr. Scott to his shuttle," Admiral Nogura told the Security officer.

"Admiral…."

"No, Captain. I think Mr. Spock and the doctor are right. You need to rest and let the pain-killer and skin regeneration do its work. It would be better to have our discussion when you're feeling better and the drug wears off; you'll be more alert. I'll come to the Embassy this afternoon and we can debrief then. Go reassure your mother, Captain. We'll all be the better for your doing that. Dismissed, gentlemen."

"Come on Jim. Let's get you back to the Embassy and to bed for at least a couple of hours."

"All right, Bones. Suddenly, I don't have the desire or the energy to argue with you."

"Well if that's not alarmin' I don't know what the hell it is," said McCoy, looking down keenly at the pale face.

Between the two of them, they were able to seat Jim in the front seat of the shuttle beside Spock without jarring him too much. Spock carefully fastened the shuttle harness over the injured side. Jim felt too lethargic from the pain-killer to complain about the mollycoddling he was receiving from his First and his CMO knowing that it relieved Spock's 'non existent' feelings and Bone's professional and personal anxiety.

Jim settled back and glanced at the still somber face and tight lips beside him. "Scared you, did I?" Jim murmured to Spock softly under cover of the accelerating engine noise; the comment earned him a reproachful glance. Still very softly and only audible to Vulcan hearing, he continued. "Truth to tell, it scared me some too, I sure wasn't expecting something like that to happen."

Spock looked skeptical at this remark. He knew that his Captain was fearless as Klingons, Romulans, Cloud Creatures, Space Amoebas, and demi gods had discovered to their detriment. Spock doubted if 'scared' was even in his vocabulary. "McCoy was expecting it." Spock said. "He will enjoy telling us so several times for the next few days." His rigid stance finally relaxed a little as Jim gave him a rueful smile in agreement. "So we must be prepared to give credit where credit is due and he will enjoy every minute of it." He glanced at Jim. "Logic dictates that this attack on your person is directly tied into the installation of the Transwarp drive on the Enterprise. I do not believe in coincidences or that it is only about the price on your head. It may have been a ploy to delay the installation of the drive by killing the Captain of the Federation ship selected to test the drive, or it may be that they wished to create a crisis of morale among Fleet officers and crew. The death of Captain James T. Kirk would be a catastrophic blow for Fleet morale."

"Spock! Surely not! I'm only one man, one Captain out of twelve, and certainly not that important in the scheme of things. I'm not the only Captain in the vast Sea of Fleet ships."

"You vastly underestimate your importance to Fleet and to the Star Fleet image they have crafted around you for the last three years. You are the youngest Captain in the history of Fleet, a Fleet Captain, an already exemplary mission commander whose crew would follow him as McCoy puts it 'to hell and back', you are renowned for your diplomatic skills and your tactical brilliance, you have been decorated several times for valor, and you are also well-known for your personal charisma, charm, and your pleasing physical form. Again, as the doctor would say, 'all this in one package.' I can assure you that your loss especially through assassination would indeed be a catastrophic loss for Star Fleet."

Jim looked totally taken aback. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of himself in that light. Jim had a strong ego, no Star Ship Captain could afford to indulge in false modesty or self-doubt, but his inner vision of himself was without conceit; it was always clear and rock solid. He was the Captain of _The Enterprise_; that's all he was and all he ever wanted to be. That Spock, usually so reserved and reticent, would voice these thoughts to him, meant that he was very deeply disturbed; no, more than that, he was rattled about what had happened and that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

"Also, Captain, if I may call to your attention the fact that there has now been two attacks and near murders of Fleet officers in order to acquire the Transwarp drive coil, and let us not forget the man who attempted to find your mother at the hotel. Food for thought, would you not say?" His eyebrow quirked up in interrogation.

_Food for thought indeed_, thought Jim.

They approached the Embassy and Spock set _The Copernicus_ down gently on the landing pad. He unstrapped the harness as McCoy leaned over to ask, "How is the pain, Jim?"

"Much better. Don't help me, Bones, Spock. I want to walk by myself; I don't want Peter to know I've been injured. I'm sure Ma hasn't said anything to him and hopefully he's out here somewhere with the bicycle."

Sure enough, they could see Peter and T'Lane on the front drive as they walked to the door. He still looked a little wobbly on the bike, but his face shone with the fun he was having.

"Hi Uncle Jim, Dr. Bones, Mr. Spock," he yelled. "Look I can ride and turn the bike around now." T'Lane stood by, her face radiating satisfaction at her pupil's progress.

"That's great, Squirt. Keep practicing, OK? Is Noni inside?"

"Yes, she was in the media room and told me to come outside and practice riding the bike."

The door opened as they got to the front stoop and Sarek stood there. "Captain Kirk, I am gratified to see that you are well and ambulatory. Your mother is waiting for you in the media room; she was very distressed, but Mr. Scott has done much to ease her concern. He and Lieutenant Uhura have all ready returned to your ship."

Jim strode rapidly to the media room, careless of his new skin. Spock and McCoy following close behind. He opened the door and in the dim light he saw his mother sitting in one of the chairs, her hands clasped tightly together, not doing anything, just sitting. She glanced at the door and sprang to her feet. "Jim! Jim, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He put careful arms around her, mindful of the wounded side and felt tremors running up and down her body. "I'm OK, Ma. Just a little flesh wound. Bones has patched me up and I'm none the worse for wear."

Winona said, "I saw it all, it was live on the news. I thought he had killed you, Jim."

Jim looked at Bones and Spock imploringly. He had been afraid she had seen the incident and what her reaction would be.

"He's fine, Winona. Just a little woozy from the strong pain medication I gave him. He needs to lie down and rest for a while so let's get him to bed, and then you and I can talk."

Winona took a deep breath. "Yes, of course, Doctor McCoy, now that I see that Jim's all right, I'll be fine." She reached up and tenderly brushed Jim's unruly hair off of his forehead, and cupped his cheek. "Go on to bed, Jimmy, get some rest. We'll talk later. I came in here because I didn't want Peter to see me. He knows nothing about this."

"Spock why don't you take Jim to his room and see to it that he rests for a couple of hours before Nogura gets here and Winona and I will sit here for a while. I think she can use a little down time too."

"See you in a little while, Ma. I do have to follow my CMO's orders at least once in a while," said Jim giving his mother a reassuring sunny smile.

Spock steered him straight to his bed, and Jim lay down thankfully. He didn't want to admit it, but he still felt a little wobbly. Whatever Bones had given him had a kick like a mule. He sighed and closed his eyes; he was so tired, but his brain wouldn't shut down. Ship's business never ended; command decisions never ended. "Spock," he murmured, "I'm sure Scotty has already sent the battle schedules to my padd. We need to look that over. I need to check ship status. As Fleet Captain, I have to schedule a 'meet and greet' and make sure all the Captains are invited. We have to upgrade security for that, especially in Engineering."

"Jim, rest. The Admiral will be here in 1.45 hours. I will check ship status; I will tell Lieutenant Uhura to arrange the 'meet and greet' gathering and invite all the Captains and Firsts on the list. I will tell Lt. Commander Giotto about upgrading security. I will sit here and look at the battle schedule. If there is anything that needs your immediate attention, I will tell you."

Jim cracked open one bleary hazel eye. "Wake me, if you need to, OK?"

"Yes, I will. Go to sleep, Doctor McCoy's orders," said Spock softly, reining in his barely leashed frustration which the usual Vulcan disciplines at his disposal always seemed to desert him with his stubborn Captain. _Patience_, he thought_. Patience_. Jim always responded better to being guided rather than being pushed.

Jim sighed, turned over on his good side, and was suddenly sound asleep.

Spock took a breath in relief. He took a good look at his Captain. Aside from still being a little pale, he looked well. It helped that Jim was in superb physical condition and that he usually bounced back quickly from injury, but it had been a very close call, much too close. Spock determinedly moved his mind away from that thought and settled down to work.


	14. Ring of Treason Chapter 14

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 14 **

**Interregnum II **

"**The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry."**

**Robert Burns**

Soloth's vid viewer beeped. He squared his shoulders, straightened his tunic and went to answer it. He knew who was calling.

"Hello, Commander Toth." The handsome austere face looked back at him.

"Soloth."

"You saw what happened on all the media networks, I'm sure, Commander."

"Yes." Toth's face became a little grimmer. "You were correct. Captain Kirk does have more lives than a Terran cat. He lives. I had strong doubts about the efficacy of the assassination attempt and it gives me little pleasure to know that my doubts were well founded."

Soloth bit his bottom lip, hard. He felt a nervous pulse in his neck. "Commander, as I mentioned to you in our last conversation, there are no guarantees with this type of target. The man I hired is considered one of the best in the business. However, luck plays a large part in such an attempt, and Kirk carries luck with him wherever he goes. Luck and that Vulcan shadow of his. He has saved Kirk's life innumerable times."

"Yes, yes, Soloth. I place no blame on you. It was an ill-conceived deviation from our original plan. My superiors now concede that I was correct in expressing doubts." Toth gave Soloth a bitter smile, which Soloth interpreted with no difficulty.

"What of the shooter?" Toth asked.

"There is no need for concern. Our transaction and the exchange of credits was done anonymously as usual. He knows nothing. Fleet intelligence will question him rigorously, but there is nothing he can tell them about me, or you." He paused. "So what now? Do you want to go ahead with our original plan?"

"Yes, the original plan is back on schedule. Let us forget this fiasco, Soloth. Are your people in place?"

"Yes, everything is ready. I am waiting for the final War Games battle schedule before finalizing the parameters for the actual theft of the Transwarp Coil. It has to be timed exactly."

"Keep me apprised, Soloth. Toth out."

Soloth shut down the transmission and sat thinking for a few minutes. He pulled out his communicator and encrypted the number for the person he was contacting. The number was answered immediately.

"I need the final War Games battle schedule as soon as it's available."

"I don't have it yet. Rumor has it, that the timeline may be delayed a day, due to Captain Kirk's injury. Admiral Nogura will make his final decision by this evening. You'll get it when I get it."

"Thank you, Commodore. Send it to me as soon as you receive it. The usual encryptions."

He hung up and made his next call. "Commodore, are you now on the War Games Observers list?"

"Yes. We will observe from the bridge of _The Columbia_. She is not participating in the War Games. There will be one Admiral, three Commodores and two Commanders all knowledgeable in battle tactics."

"Good. Plans are back on track. I'll be in touch."

His last call was to the Admiral on his payroll. "Admiral, are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, I'm ready, but I must confess to having second thoughts. You know if anything goes wrong, I'll be tried for treason and the penalty for treason against the Federation is death."

"Nothing will go wrong, Admiral, and it's much too late to change your mind. You accepted my very large payment readily enough."

"At the time I needed the money desperately. Gambling debts can be detrimental to your health."

"So is going back on your word to me, Admiral. Soloth out."

Soloth shook his head in disgust. "_Amateurs_, he thought. _I hate dealing with amateurs_


	15. Ring of Treason Chapter 15

**Ring of Treason **

**Chapter 15**

**"I fly a star ship  
Across the universe divide  
And when I reach the other side  
I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can…"  
**

**Jimmy Webb**

McCoy and Winona quietly stepped into Jim's room. Spock looked up from his padd and said softly, "He has slept deeply for 1 hour and 35 minutes."

"Nogura commed, he'll be here in 20 minutes so we have to wake him up, Spock," said McCoy.

Winona sat on the edge of the bed. "Jim, wake up, honey." She brushed the recalcitrant lock of hair from off his forehead. "You need to wake up, son. Admiral Nogura is on his way."

Jim opened his eyes; McCoy saw that they were clear and alert and no longer blurry with the effect of the pain-killer. He looked up at his mom and gave her his sunny smile. "Hey, Ma."

She smiled back in relief. "You look better, thank God; and Mr. Spock says you slept well. It was just what you needed, but you need to get up, son. Admiral Nogura's office commed to say he'll be here soon."

The Captain sat up and stretched. He took careful stock of his body and realized that all his body parts felt normal and that he was no longer woozy and lethargic from the drug. He felt good.

"Here Jim boy, don't get up just yet, let me check the wound. I wanna' see if the new skin is doin' ok." McCoy lifted the gold tunic and felt the new skin in the old-fashioned way, pressing lightly with his fingers. Jim shivered at the touch of his cold hand. McCoy saw that the wound and surrounding area looked healthy aside from the spreading deep purple bruise around the regenerated skin. The new skin had healed nicely. McCoy ran the tricorder over him and all readings were normal. "OK, good as new, young Jim, you can get up now."

"Thanks, Bones. I feel fine now. Mr. Spock," he said, turning to the Vulcan, "report."

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Scott reports all quiet on the ship and that the final War Games schedule has not yet been disseminated to the ships' Captains. He also reports there is a rumor circulating that the first battle simulation will be delayed by one day due to your injury and that Admiral Nogura has made it clear that it is his decision and only his as to when the games will start. Rumor also has it that the Admiral is in a foul temper, which is most unlike his usual placid self and that, in part, this is due to your close call. Lt. Commander Giotto has implemented the 'Close the Door' protocol and has upgraded Security patrols throughout the ship and to get on the ship we must now use our passwords. Lt. Uhura is working on the 'Meet and Greet' Captains' Reception and reports that the Galley has given her a menu for your approval and all she needs now is for you to tell her the exact date and time so she can tell the Galley. Mr. Scott reports that there have been innumerable messages from ships' Captains and others from all over the quadrant inquiring about the status of your health and wishing you well. He has forwarded them to your padd." A flicker of amusement welled in the dark eyes. "Jim you even have a message from Mother Horta."

"Whaaat?"

"Yes, Mother Horta has become quite friendly with the miners and they have become very fond of her and her children so they pooled their resources and gave her a gift as a token of their esteem; a large holo viewer. It seems that Mother Horata has now become quite addicted to the news nets and she saw what happened. She says that she is very relieved that you are well, and to come visit her when you are in the area."

Jim couldn't help it. He laughed in delight.

"Well, I'll be damned," said McCoy. You just can't help it, can you Jim boy. Charmin' the pants off all the females in the quadrant, even the only one who is a rock! Wait till the ship hears about this."

At the mention of his ship, Jim's levity left him and he sighed. Hearing Spock's report made him miss being on his ship, on the bridge sitting in his Captain's chair, even being in his quarters. He missed his twice weekly chess matches with Spock, their long conversations as they played, his off shift evening strolls through the _Enterprise _decks, his contact with his bridge officers and the crew, his lunches and dinners with Bones and Spock, his sick bay visits in Bones' office; he missed it all. "Thank you, Mr. Spock." He threw Spock a wry glance and grinned. "Amazing how much can be accomplished even without the Captain around. Keeps me from getting a swelled head, that's for sure."

"That is not something your crew would like to experience for more than a very small amount of time, Captain, "Spock replied, his face stern, the soft baritone voice devoid of all inflection.

_Oh, oh,_ thought Jim. Translation: _please don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed because none of us could handle it if you do. _

Jim gave his friend a soft pat of reassurance as he walked by. "Let me go freshen up; if it's OK with Sarek, we'll meet in the office again, Ma, I'm sorry but you won't be able to join us for the debriefing."

Winona smiled. "It's fine, dear. I'm going to check on Peter and then I think I'll rest for a while; it's been a long day and I'm a little tired. I'll see you in a while."

"Sarek has placed the room at your disposal, Captain. He is there now waiting for the Admiral."

The three walked into the office and saw that Sarek and Nogura were deep in conversation. Nogura's face was grim and his eyes angry.

"Captain, how are you?" asked Sarek.

"Recovered, thank you, Ambassador. The sleep has done me a lot of good. Bones says I'm good as new."

"I'm happy to see that you're all right, Jim," said Nogura. "How is your mother?"

"Fine, thank you, Sir. She's resting now."

"Good, good. I'm sure she's very relieved you're fine. Please sit down all of you, and let me go over some updates with you." He looked at his blinking padd. "First, the shooter was intensively interrogated and we learned nothing. His handler is anonymous and he is paid through an anonymous bank account. Forensics was unable to trace point of origin. We now have eyes and ears on the three Commodores and the Admiral. All three received calls today from an unknown contact. We have ears on all four of their comms and computers, but unfortunately all their calls were highly encrypted. Our techs have not cracked the encryption code yet. It's a Romulan encryption code and they're very good with encryption. We're going under the assumption that today's calls were to discuss final plans."

"Admiral, does this mean we are proceeding as previously discussed?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. With one small change. I'm postponing the War Games schedule by one day. I want your Captain to be in top shape for what's coming as well as for the games."

"Admiral, I'm fine," said Jim. "There's no need for a postponement." Jim felt impatience and frustration rise. He wanted this to be over and his crew and his ship back on schedule for an exploration mission. Espionage was a dirty business and he hated that they were involved in it.

"Perhaps so, Captain, but one day won't make much difference to the other Captains, and it will give you an extra day to recover so you can be at your best for this mission. I brought the battles schedule with me; the other Captains will get it tomorrow at 0700," said Nogura, handing over a hard copy.

"The 'Meet and Greet' reception can still be scheduled for tomorrow evening, Captain. It will give us the opportunity to meet all the Captains and their Firsts. I've brought dossiers on all of them for you to read before the reception; they should be in your padds now so you and Mr. Spock can see if anything jumps out at you. One of the Commodores is on the Games Observation committee on _The Columbia_. He worked hard to get himself on the committee. One of our SIS officers will be there as an observer too, undercover of course, to keep an eye on him. I also brought dossiers on the other three Commodores and the Admiral." As he handed them the copies, Nogura looked like he had eaten something very bitter. "I think that's all I have for you now. Captain, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, you get back to the ship tomorrow morning, and I'll see you at the reception on board ship tomorrow evening. Sarek, my sincere thanks for the use of your Embassy. It pains me to think that my office is no longer safe or secure. What have Fleet officers come to, and on my watch too."

The others were silent. It was a bitter thing for them to realize that in less than a year, this was the second incident of betrayal to the oath of loyalty required of all Fleet officers.1

Sarek said as they rose from the table, "I will see you out, Admiral."

"We have our orders, gentlemen, so we'll go back to the ship in the morning," Jim said to Spock and McCoy as Sarek came back into the room.

"Ambassador, I can't thank you enough for providing a safe haven for my family. If I could impose on your hospitality a little longer, and ask if they could stay here until this is over, it would ease my mind. I don't think it's safe for them to go back to the hotel yet."

"Captain, they are welcome to stay here as long as it's necessary. I agree that it would not be safe for them to return to the hotel; and no thanks are necessary. It is little enough for me to do after what you did for Amanda and Spock."

Jim ducked his head, blushing. He hated for anyone to talk about his successes and triumphs and he always felt awkward when anyone praised him.

"I'll have to tell Peter we're leaving." Jim said, looking troubled. "Bones, he's been so happy with all of us here."

"I know, Jim. It's to be expected after what he's been through that it makes him feel secure to have everyone he loves all together under one roof."

"I can certainly understand that," said Jim, remembering his own deep felt satisfaction at having everyone he loved safe with him."

"He'll understand; he's old enough now to realize that it's your job and you have to get back to it," said McCoy.

" I hope so, and I best get it over with."

Jim, with Spock following close behind, found Peter sitting by the cat basket playing with the two kittens.

"Hey Squirt, how are the babies?" He crouched down and then sat by the child and reached out one gentle finger to touch the kitten on its little nose.

Peter looked up smiling, then reading something in Jim's face, his smile faltered. "They're fine, Uncle Jim. They've gotten bigger since we came."

Jim took a deep steadying breath. "Peter, I have something to tell you. We just found out that we have to report to the ship tomorrow morning. Mr. Spock, Dr. Bones and I will be leaving very early before you wake up." He drew the little boy closer to his side and his hand gently stroked the child's arm up and down.

He felt Peter stiffen beside him as he looked up at Jim. "Do you have to go, Uncle Jim? Can't you stay here a little longer?" The large hazel eyes, so much like his own, suddenly filled with tears and Peter blinked fiercely holding them back.

"I have to go, Peter. We all have to get back to work on _The Enterprise_. You know that this visit with you and Noni was an unexpected one; I'm just happy we had this extra time together, aren't you?" He tousled the sandy hair as Peter leaned into him, and although Peter nodded, the child's sadness was palpable. Since the death of his parents on Deneva, Peter found any sort of goodbye very difficult. Bones had told Jim that this was normal and that it would take a long time before Peter would be able to work through his fear of separation.

Spock stood quietly behind them, but now he sat down on the other side of the little boy. His rapport with, and affection for, the child was deep; it had been carefully nurtured during their hostage situation. He knew Peter would listen to what he had to say and also that Jim would appreciate his help with the child.

"Peter kam, it is a sad thing for you that your Uncle Jim must leave, is that not so?"

Peter nodded. Spock took the small hand into his own, and felt the sadness and underlying fear below it. Although Peter was strong and resilient, there had been too much trauma and sadness that had touched this child in too short a time, and this was the aftermath.

"It is the way with adults, Peter. You know this from your experiences with your parents, your Noni, and your Uncle Jim. We all have work we must do and responsibilities that may take us away from our loved ones. I know you understand this, correct?"

Peter nodded again and Jim hugged him closer.

"So" said Spock, "tomorrow we must go back to the ship and to our work, but there is a particular knowledge that I have which will make you very happy. Would you like for me to tell you what that is?"

Peter looked up at this kind man whom he loved almost as much as his Uncle Jim. "Yes, sir. What is it, Mr. Spock?"

"It was going to be a surprise for later, but I think this is the best time to tell you, do you not think so, Captain?"

Jim nodded, looking extremely thoughtful. "Hmmm, yes, I do believe you're right, Mr. Spock. No time like the present to share good news," Jim smiled down at Peter.

Spock reached over and tilted Peter's face to look up at him. "Peter, your Uncle Jim has requested Christmas leave for this year and it has been granted. He will spend Christmas with you and your grandmother. So think on that, and be sad no longer."

Peter looked up, saw Jim's smile, and sunshine broke out all over his face. "Really, Uncle Jim? You'll be home for Christmas?"

"Really, Peter. I'll be home for a whole month and although I'm still waiting to hear, I have high hopes that Mr. Spock, Dr. Bones, and Lt. Uhura will be able to come with me. They are way over due for leave, and they want to come too. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Oh boy! Have you told Noni yet, Uncle Jim?"

"Nope, I was waiting to surprise you both, So do you want to tell her? You can do it now, if you want to."

"Yes, I do want to! Oh boy, she's gonna be so excited!" Peter jumped to his feet, gave Jim a huge hug, did the same for Spock and ran off yelling for Winona. "Noni, Noni, wait till you hear!"

Jim looked at his XO. A slight quirk had softened Spock's mouth. Jim gave him a soft and wistful smile. "Thanks, Spock, that was good thinking. You saved the day. I think he'll be fine now. I was worried."

"We are all here for any help you may need with Peter. He has become dear to all of your command crew; and I believe there is an old Terran saying, 'It takes a village to raise a child.' Jim, we are that village for Peter and for you."

* * *

**1 see Hostages**


	16. Ring of Treason Chapter 16

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 16**

"**The Success of any trap lies in its **

**fundamental simplicity."**

**Robert Ludlum**

Jim, Spock and McCoy left the Embassy very early. Jim had said his goodbyes to his mother, Peter, and Sarek the evening before as had Spock and McCoy. Jim only hoped he would have time to see his mother and Peter again before they left at the end of this mission. He had promised that he would check in daily with her to update her and Spock had done the same for Sarek. She in return told Jim she would keep an eye on Commander Bradford's condition and let him know how her invitation to the farm for his convalescence was received. T'Lane would take her to the hospital for a visit the following day.

Jim had Spock pilot _The Copernicus_ so he could look over the dossiers of the 4 traitors and all the ships' Captains and their Firsts; maybe something would jump out at him. One or more of these people would board the _Enterprise_ to try to steal the decoy Trans Warp coil.

Jim rubbed his temple thinking hard, a head ache was trying to make its malevolent presence felt, and he refused to give in to it. The Captain and Spock had talked it over at length and decided that to make things look authentic, they had to be convincing enough in their benign neglect of the installation of the drive in Engineering and leave that aspect of it in Scotty's capable hands; but on the other hand, they also had to be alert enough to know the moment when the perpetrators would make the attempt to steal the dive. It was a fine line they had to walk.

"Bones, I want you to take a look at these dossiers to see if you can spot anything a psychological evaluation might have missed about these guys. I can't understand how four high-ranking Star Fleet officers could betray their oaths and their loyalty to Star Fleet for credits. Star Fleet is run on the honor and loyalty of its officers and these are long time mature career officers; Academy graduates all of them, and remember that two months ago we had the IT officer that was turned. I just don't get it." He turned a troubled gaze to Spock. "If it can happen to them, maybe it can happen to any of us."

"Not possible, Jim." Spock's glance at his Captain was serene and untroubled. "It is in fact beyond mathematical probabilities for man like you, a good man, a man who is honorable in all aspects of his personal and professional life, a man steadfast in his oath to Star Fleet, a man who has never broken his word, a man who ranks loyalty to his crew, his family, and his friends above anything else, to even consider treason. You would sooner die."

"Hard as this is for me to say, Jim, but I totally agree with the hobgoblin. I'll be glad to look the dossiers over to see if I spot anything, but don't even try to understand the why of it. A man of your character could never understand their motivation to turn traitor."

"In this instance I must agree with the doctor that it is not possible for you to get into that mind set, _and _we are now approaching the ship," said Spock, with the air of a man disposing of a conversation that he considered bad rubbish.

Jim put aside his troubled introspection for another time and flipped open his communicator. "Mr. DeSalle, this is the Captain, permission to come aboard. Bishop to King's level three."

"Aye, sir. Permission granted, Captain. Opening shuttle bay doors now."

Spock brought the shuttle in smooth and easy and set her down gently. The huge bay doors locked behind them and the green safety light came on so they could disembark safely in the now pressurized deck.

DeSalle let them in to the shuttle bay control room with a smile. "Welcome back, Captain, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy. The ship isn't the same when you're not here."

"Thank you, Mr. DeSalle, it's good to be home," said Jim beaming at him. He was happy to feel the _Enterprise_ flooring beneath his booted feet once more. The _Enterprise _was home to him in a way that even his childhood home in Iowa or his apartment in San Francisco could never be.

"Lieutenant DeSalle, the 'Meet and Greet' is scheduled for this evening at 1900 hours, so I'll lift the 'close the door' protocol late this afternoon. There will be a guest list provided for you so you can check the guests off as they arrive. All the War Games ships' Captains and their Firsts will be here, as will Admiral Nogura. The Admiral has requested that the shuttle bay be the central place for beam in. You'll probably need some help, DeSalle, so get as many people in here as you need to help you with the guest list. Also tell Lt. Commander Giotto that I want a couple of security guards stationed here and very visible. And I want them armed."

"Aye, sir. I'll take care of it."

"Jim, I'll be in sick bay looking over these dossiers. I'll let you know if I spot anything."

"Thanks, Bones. Spock you're with me. Deck 1," Jim said to the turbo lift.

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekhov gave them a big grin. "Welcome back, Keptain."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekhov. Good to be back. As you were, everyone."

"Mr. Sulu how is our orbit and all those ships circling around us?"

"No problems sir, all of them are staying at their required safety distance from us. I'm keeping a close eye on them, Captain."

"Good. I don't like that many ships so close to us, but we can't do anything about it."

"Lieutenant Uhura, how are the plans for tonight's reception? Do I need to do anything? Anything I need to know?"

"Yes, sir, early this morning I got a squirt from Admiral Nogura's office. He invited the four War Games observers to the reception. I added them to the guest list; Mr. LeSalle has the full list now. Everything else is ready, sir; the banquet room tables are set, soft lighting, flowers, soft music, etc. everything's except for the food, Captain. I have the menu here for your approval."

Jim frowned. Much as he liked to eat, menus were not his area of expertise. "Uhura, I leave the menu in your and the galley's very competent hands. I have complete confidence in your menu choices."

Lieutenant Uhura gave him a knowing glance, barely restraining her smile. She knew a cop-out when she heard one. "I'll take care of it, sir. Don't worry about a thing."

Jim threw her a grateful look. One less thing to worry about.

He turned in his seat to Spock. "Guess you and I better dig out new dress uniforms, Spock. You shredded mine, as I recall."

Spock, remembering that moment and his dive for his Captain, closed his eyes briefly and repressed a shudder. There had been a margin of error of .45 seconds between life and death for Jim. His mind could not really encompass that thought, so he resolutely pushed it aside.

"Captain, I agree a new dress uniform tunic is in order. I will also need one, mine has been stained." He carefully did not say with what. "Do you want Dr. McCoy to be at the reception? If so, he too, needs his dress uniform."

"Yeah, Spock. I think it would be a good idea for Bones to attend. Please let him know, Uhura. He's looking at all the dossiers now, and when he can put faces to names, he may be able spot some behavior clues. He doesn't have a doctorate in psychology and another one in xenobiology for nothing."

"It is hard to believe," murmured Spock very softly. Uhura, whose hearing was above human norm, threw him a frowning reproachful glance. She adored Dr. McCoy in all his curmudgeonly glory and would tolerate no criticism of him from anyone, not even from her equally adored Mr. Spock. Spock merely raised one eyebrow in response to her frown. Sulu and Chekhov hid their grins.

Jim looked at the little by-play and kept his face still. How he loved his bridge crew; they were a constant source of awe, amazement, and entertainment for an often over worked, over stressed Captain. _They are a gift; a gift I don't deserve,_ he thought.

"Spock, let's take a walk to engineering. Scotty's waiting for us. I want to see what he's done so far and I also want your opinion whether the Trans Warp drive coil installation looks authentic enough to pass for the real thing."

"Deck 15," said Spock to the turbo lift. "Jim, tonight we must engage in appropriately restrained conversation about our pride at being selected to test the new drive. We must sound gratified that _Enterprise_ was chosen, but not sound too gratified."

Jim laughed a deep warm throaty sound. Winona's dimple, which only appeared when he was very tickled, flashed at the corner of his mouth. "Spock, don't you think it's asking too much of me to be a proud, yet modest Captain, about a non-existent warp drive which is really a non-existent honor for my ship? I'm just not that good an actor."

Spock's dark eyes gleamed back at him in amusement. "I have every confidence in your acting abilities, Captain."

Engineering was in its usual chaotic highly organized state. Jim had always found it endearing that all Scotty's people perfectly reflected the CE's brilliant turbulent mind. Engineering personnel behaved like a hive mind; all of them seeming to know exactly what Scotty wanted them to do and exactly when he wanted them to do it. His laddies (be they male or female, they were all laddies to Scottie) were like extensions of his hands and brain and they inevitably performed miracles. _How many times had Scottie pulled a rabbit out of his hat and saved them and the ship? Too many times to count,_ thought Jim thankfully.

"Scotty, how's it going?"

"Tis going well, Captain. Come tae see the wee coil, did ya?"

"Yes, Scotty. I want to see what it looks like, and by the way when and how did it get here? We had 'close the door' protocols in place."

"Well, Captain," said Scottie with ill suppressed glee in his voice. "Thought you would ask, sir. I brought it me self. Remember yesterday when the Admiral had security escort me to the shuttle? On the way out, a young laddie came up to me and handed me a box and said, 'with the Admiral's compliments, Mr. Scott, and do not open your gift until you're aboard the ship,' and so I did, and there it was, Captain, such a wee small thing to make so much trouble."

"That old fox, Nogura," said Jim with admiration. "Guess he's the C in C for a reason."

"Aye, sir, he is that."

They walked over to the main warp engine, the heart of his ship and stood looking at it in silence. It was a beautifully controlled roaring furnace, multicolored, mesmerizing. In his mind, Jim had always likened it to Dante's Inferno, a contained, but deadly holocaust buried in the bowels of his ship; a fire that had to be kept tamed or it would blow them all to kingdom come down to their component atoms. It didn't do for anyone to think too closely about it.

"Well now, Captain. I don't have the physics in my head just yet, but I am studyin' it bit by bit, to get where the Federation techs and the Cochrane Institute are now. As near as I can figure where they are now and seem to be stuck, is this. As ye know we're fueled by the reaction of the deuterium matter and antideuterium antimatter mediated through the dilithium crystals. The crystals are non reactive with the antimatter when we subject them to the high frequency electromagnetic fields. This reaction is what produces the warp plasma which we channel by the plasma conduits through the electro plasma system. Then that is funneled by the plasma injectors into the warp field coils which are located in the warp nacelles. The coils are what generate the warp field and let's us travel at warp speed. The wee coil we have here is supposed to generate tachyon bursts into space at the resonant Transwarp frequency level. The subspace field of the conduit is in front of the ship, and that is what is supposed to push the ship into the Transwarp field. But from what I can figure out, the subspace field is unstable and the Transwarp field cann' be maintained. That's where the techs at Cochrane and Fleet are stuck." Scotty looked at his Captain in the expectation that he had made himself clear.

Jim looked dubiously at his CE. He had the highest respect for Mr. Scott; he was the second most brilliant man on his ship, next to Spock. "It sounds like magic to me, Mr. Scott, and I minored in Engineering at the Academy."

"Aye lad, 'tis somethin' like magic to me too. Wasn't it one of our ancient Terran writers who said 'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic?' I think we've reached that point with this wee coil. Ah well, it's not ready to fly yet, so we'll see if the brilliant minds at Cochrane will make it works eventually."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. This was most educational," said Spock. "I, too, must study the physics. I can not see how generating subspace field in front of the ship could push us into Trans Warp. However, that is neither here or there at this point in time. Now we must hope that the traitors take the bait. And yes, Captain, everything looks like it should."

"Scotty, Lt. Commander Giotto will assign two security people to Engineering starting this evening. They will be armed, so forewarn your people."

"Aye, Captain, but I dinna' like it. Phasers and warp coils do not mix well, sir."

"I agree with you, Scotty, but we have to make it look good. Just tell every one to be alert and to be careful."

Jim and Spock made their way back to the turbo lift and to the mess. "Let's eat, Spock, I'm hungry; breakfast was very early this morning. Let me see if Bones can join us and if he has any thoughts on our guests."

McCoy could and did. "There are a couple of things that jumped out at me, Jim, but nothing that I can pin point with enough accuracy to say this guy is gonna steal the drive. I'll send my notes to your padd." He looked closely at his Captain, who was looking very tired. "Jim, after you eat, I want you to rest for an hour at least. What you went through yesterday was no picnic, you were almost killed by a phaser blast, for Pete's sake, and you're gonna have a long evening."

"Bones, I'm fine! I don't need to rest."

"Yeah I know, you're always fine, but your body is telling you different; you're already tired, I can see it in your face. Spock, see to it he rests for an hour, two would be better, or I'm gonna stick him in sick bay for the rest of the afternoon."

Jim looked at both of them and frowned darkly. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Ok, I'll rest, but I won't like it and I won't sleep."

"Don't be such a baby, Jim. It's for your own good."

"I must agree with the doctor, Captain. A rest would be beneficial."

Jim cast him a hurt puppy dog look, "_you're throwing me under the shuttle craft and siding with Bones on this?"_

Spock ignored him, continuing to eat his salad.

Suddenly, Jim yawned hugely. McCoy snickered. "I rest my case."

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going. See you later."

They watched him walk away, and McCoy said. "Check on him in a little while, Spock. Don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"I will, Doctor."

"The man is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days just trying to keep him alive," he grumbled, but his heart wasn't in it; he was just too thankful that all that was wrong with James T. Kirk was that he was worn out from what had happened to him yesterday."

"I better go find my dress uniform; how I hate that tunic, feels like I'm bein' strangled." He glared at Spock as if the Vulcan was the one responsible for the current style of uniform hell. "See you later, hobgoblin. By the way, you look sort of puny too, like you might also need some rest, so you go do the same as Jim."

He stood and looked down at the Vulcan. "You know, Spock, Jim's wearing us both out, all that worrying about him is not healthy for either of us."

Spock huffed, a tiny breath of air. "As you well know, Doctor, Vulcans do not worry."

"Yeah, Spock, that's why you look like something the cat dragged in, so just go tell that to the marines.

"I do not understand, Dr. McCoy, how a feline dragging…"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Spock. Shut up, already. Just go check on Jim, and then go meditate or do what ever mental hoo doo you do to feel better."

Spock sighed wearily. Sometimes it was just better to agree with McCoy than argue. "Yes, Doctor."

McCoy gave him a disbelieving look at this unusual compliance, and strode off.


	17. Ring of Treason Chapter 17

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 17 **

"**Bad and good the feast are sharing, **

**Of what divers dooms preparing, **

**Endless death, or endless life."**

**From Lauda Sion **

Jin woke up slowly from his nap feeling a little disoriented. He lay still, trying to grasp the last bit of his dream, unwilling to let it go. He had been dreaming about Sam he thought, as he tried to recapture the dream sequence. Yes, Sam had taken him fishing for the first time; Jim had been about 5 or 6. They had walked through the woods with their fishing poles and their breakfasts and Sam had taught him how to bait his hook. He had even loaned Jim his own fishing pole, the one their dad had given him for Christmas. With Sam's pole, Jim had caught his first fish. Jim smiled up at the ceiling as he came fully awake.2 For the first time in eight months, his dream about Sam had been a happy one, not one of the bitter helpless nightmares filled with rage about Deneva.

Jim looked at his chronometer, he had slept two and a half hours; he felt rested and alert. _I hate to admit it, _he thought, _but Bones was right. I did need the rest._ _Guess it's a_ g_ood time to call and talk to Ma._

He got up splashed some water on his face, and went to his terminal to get Sarek's number. T'Lane's pretty face greeted him. "Captain Kirk, how may I help you?"

"Hi T'Lane, may I speak to my mother, and is Peter there?"

"Affirmative, Captain. I will go and find them if you will please wait one moment."

"Thank you, T'Lane, but before you go, how are the bike lessons coming along? I hope Peter is not monopolizing too much of your time."

"Negative, Captain. Peter kam is progressing satisfactorily and I find his company interesting and gratifying. He is highly intelligent and well-mannered. My time is well spent."

Jim kept his face serious and thought for a moment about T'Lane's statement. Through the years, he had become very proficient in Vulcan Speak. Translation: _your nephew is learning fast and I'm getting very fond of him and like him a lot. _He smiled_._

He waited patiently until his mother's face came into view. "Jim! I'm so glad you called."

"Hi Ma. Everything OK over there?"

"We're fine, son. Nothing new to report here." She smiled. "You're looking better today."

"I'm good. Bones made me rest this afternoon, and I guess I needed it more than I realized. Tonight is the 'Meet and Greet' for the Captains and Firsts; it's going to be a long evening, but maybe we'll discover something worthwhile. I'll update you tomorrow about it. How's Peter? Did he do all right today?"

"He's doing fine. He missed you, Spock and Dr. Bones today, but we've kept him very busy all day. Let me call him and you can say hello."

Peter's smiling face came into view, and Jim's heart clenched in his chest. How he loved this child, now his only link to Sam.

"Hey, Squirt. How's it going? T'Lane told me you're getting really good on that bike."

"Hi Uncle Jim…yep, I'm doing good. I can pedal and turn the bike now, and I can stop with the brakes. I still can't balance too well when I first get on and T'Lane has to push me, but she says by tomorrow I'll do it by myself. Uncle Jim, guess what Mr. Sarek told me a little while ago?"

"What, Squirt?"

"He said he was giving me the responsibility of naming the kittens! He said I have two days to come up with good names. I've never named kittens before, Uncle Jim, so I'm looking on the computer for names and so far I've found hundreds of them."

"Hmm, that is a huge responsibility, Squirt. But you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you don't need a computer. I think you can come up with two great names for those kittens all by yourself. Sarek wouldn't have given you the job if he didn't think you could do it."

Peter beamed, and Winona behind him, smiled at her son. Jim always knew just what to say to Peter.

"OK, Uncle Jim. If you think I can do it, then no computer help. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Best you get started, then. Bye for now, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, Squirt."

"OK, bye Uncle Jim."

Winona's face came back to the viewer. "You made his day, dear."

"He made mine too…Ma, I want to tell you something; this afternoon I dreamt about Sam and it was a good dream. Do you remember that first time he took me fishing? I was so excited! That was the dream, a perfect summer morning fishing with Sam. For the first time since Deneva, I woke up and could think about Sam and feel happy."

"I'm so glad, sweetheart. Both of us have to keep the memory of Sam a happy one, and talk about him to each other and to Peter. I don't think we've done enough of that."

"You're right, Ma. I just couldn't do it before, it hurt too much, and I know it hurt you too." He blinked, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "But we'll do better now, both of us."

Winona nodded, not trusting herself to speak for a minute. "Yes, we will," she said, all her love for her youngest son in her hazel eyes.

"Gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how the reception went. Let me know how your visit with Commander Bradford goes today."

"I will. T'Lane is taking me in a little while. Good luck this evening, son. Bye for now, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma. Bye."

Jim turned off the viewer. He felt that the weight of that crushing grief and anger he'd carried for the last eight months was, if not gone, lessened. It felt good to talk about Sam to his mother.

His cabin door chimed. "Come," he said.

Bones walked in. "Hey Jim boy, glad you're awake; let me look at you. Yep, you look much better. See? If you'd only listen to your ole' country doctor all the time, things would go a lot smoother around here. I hope the hobgoblin' got some rest too, he looked mighty puny."

"He did? Spock looked puny?" Jim looked worriedly at Bones. Spock very seldom looked tired, worried, or stressed; his unperturbed serenity was the rock Jim depended on.

"Yeah he did. I think this time you scared him real bad, although he'd die before he'd admit it. Tell the truth, you scared both of us real bad. If it hadn't been for Spock and his super hero reflexes you'd be a dead man. I don't think he's been able to logic himself out of his 'non existent' fright since yesterday. I told him to go sleep or meditate or do whatever he needed to do to feel better."

"Bones, it wasn't my fault, and I'm sorry that you, Ma, and Spock had to go through that. I sure didn't expect something like that to happen in the middle of a press conference. It wasn't a picnic for me either, you know."

"I know, and I know it's part of your job, but let me tell you, it's not easy on the rest of us watching you take huge risks; it's hardest on Spock and Giotto and his men trying to watch your back all the time, and in my case it's hard puttin' you back together again after one of your stunts; you know, the ones where you almost get yourself killed? I know I've said this a million times, but I think, and so do Spock and Giotto, that you take a lot of unnecessary risks. "

"I know, Bones." Jim put his hand on Bones' arm and squeezed gently in understanding, but he said nothing more. There was no reassurance he could give; none that he could voice without lying to his friend. He would continue to do what he needed to do, regardless of risk, and they both knew it. His command style was to lead from the front, knowing his crew would follow him; he didn't know any other way to do things.

His door chime rang again, and Spock walked in, already in his dress uniform.

"Good afternoon, Captain, are you well?"

"Good as new. The nap helped a lot, much as I hate to admit it." He threw a sly glance at McCoy who grinned back at him.

Jim's glance at Spock was keen; he was looking for that "puny" look in Spock that Bones had mentioned, and yes, he could see faint traces of fatigue and stress on the austere Vulcan face; there was a deep bone weariness that had not been there before yesterday. Jim didn't know what to do about it, and for now he had to put it aside, but he'd think of something to say to Spock.

"Bones, you and I have to get dressed. Our guests will be arriving in an hour, so out both of you and I'll meet you at the mess."

**The Meet and Greet**

Admiral Nogura, with Jim, Spock, and McCoy, stood at parade rest to greet the ships' Captains and their First Officers as they came in to the mess. Here, gathered together, under one titanium roof, were some of Star Fleet's bravest and finest officers. Here also, hiding somewhere, were the men, or the man, who would attempt to steal the Trans Warp Drive.

As the group came through the receiving line, Jim introduced Spock and Bones. The Captain got many extra warm handshakes and clasps on the shoulder; they had all seen the attempted murder on the news nets and knew how close Jim had come to death. Some were his friends, some mere acquaintances, some he knew by reputation, some he didn't know at all, but all of them shared a membership in that most exclusive of all clubs, being a Star Fleet Captain or First Officer. That meant they closed ranks when one of their own was threatened. Jim appreciated the warmth and camaraderie that was directed at him, but it didn't blind him to the fact that one or more of these Captains or Firsts was a traitor, and that under that warmth and camaraderie was someone's deadly intent. He could feel Admiral Nogura's tension as he smiled and made mild jokes to those who saluted him, but Jim knew he was a very angry C in C. Nogura was devastated by the knowledge that within his beloved Fleet there was a den of traitorous vipers.

Jim cast a glance at Bones and raised one eyebrow in his best imitation of a Spockian question. A tiny shake of the head said nothing stood out.

"Gentlemen, please help yourselves to drinks and canapés. Let's mingle and get to know each other; dinner will be served in 45 minutes. Captains please try to tear yourselves away from your Firsts at dinner and sit next to some one else, preferably someone you don't know. That way we can get to know each other. Just because we're going to fight each other doesn't mean we can't be friendly," said Jim with his best scapegrace grin. There was a faint rueful chuckle as they helped themselves to drinks and food and began to talk shop.

By mutual consent the four spread out to mingle. Jim walked over to Todd Campbell, Captain of the _John F. Kennedy_. Captain Campbell had assumed command of the _JFK_ just before Jim had of the _Enterprise_. They had formed a sort of "newbie" bond during the first year of their Captaincy. Captain Todd Campbell was ten years older than Jim, and liked to tease him about being Fleet's 'baby Captain,' but for all that, they had a mutual respect and liking for each other.

"So Jim, you're really OK then? Shocking thing that was, for you, of course, but also for all of us who saw it live on the net. Can't tell you how happy I am that you're fine, thanks to that Vulcan First Officer of yours. Never seen anyone move so fast in my life. You're lucky to have him."

"Yes, thanks, Todd, I'm fine; and I _am _very lucky to have Spock. Besides being my best friend, he's the finest First Officer in the Fleet." He cast a fond glance at his XO noting that he was deep in conversation with Campbell's XO. Bones, too, was mingling he saw, talking to an unknown officer.

"So, what about this Trans Warp drive? Is it on board yet?"

Jim's senses went to yellow alert, but he answered casually, "Yes, it's on board. My CE is knee-deep in Cochrane manuals as we speak."

"Can we get a look at it? It's a great honor for your ship, Jim, and I'm sure the rest of us Captains would love to see what it looks like."

"Sorry, wish I could give all of you the ten-cent tour, but right now, that Admiral standing over there, has tied my hands. It's still classified."

"Well, no harm in asking is there."

"None at all," Jim answered pleasantly. "So are you ready for the War Games? I have to admit, I'm looking forward to our battles; no casualties, just fun. This morning I took a quick look at the schedule and saw that your Red Team was tagged as Klingons. I hope you're well up on Klingon battle tactics, Captain."

"Don't you worry about the Red Team; we're up for a hell of a good fight, and I've done nothing but look at Klingon battle simulations. You just get yourself caught up on Romulan battle tactics when it's your turn."

Jim looked over and saw Nogura beckoning him. "Excuse me, Todd, the Admiral beckons." He walked over to Nogura who was talking to a group of officers.

"Captain Kirk, let me introduce you to the War Games Observer Team; as you know, exterior observation of the Games is required by Star Fleet regs. They'll be on board _The Columbia_ during all the battles_._ Commodore Cho, Lieutenant Commander Constantine, Commander Athende, and Commander Benitez, Captain James T. Kirk, of the _Enterprise._

"A pleasure, gentlemen," said Jim. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the four team members.

"Captain, are you well?" Commander Athende was a Betazoid. His empathy was palpable and his face soft with sympathy. "We were all quite shocked about the attempt on your life."

"Thank you, Commander, I'm quite well thanks to my First Officer, and we're very eager to begin the games day after tomorrow. _Enterprise _is the Blue team leader, and I can assure you, my team's ready." He glanced at the Admiral and wondered which of the Commanders was the undercover SIS agent, but Nogura's face gave nothing away. As for Cho, he found it difficult to even look at the man and hide his outrage.

"Pleasure to meet you, gentlemen, hope to see you again. Please enjoy yourselves and excuse me, Admiral, but as the host for this evening I must mingle." He walked off; teeth clenched, took a deep breath, and went to stand at Spock's shoulder.

Spock glanced as his Captain, saw the rage in the hazel eyes and moved half a step closer in support, his shoulder almost touching Jim's gold dress tunic. He heard Jim take a deep breath and noted the slight relaxation of rigid shoulders. "Captain, this is Commander Trax, First Officer of the _John F. Kennedy."_

"A pleasure, Commander."

"Captain, most happy to see you looking well," said the Andorian First Officer.

"Thank you, Mr. Trax. I'm happy to report I'm none the worse for wear thanks to my First Officer and my CMO." Jim felt, rather than saw, Spock stiffen beside him_. Damn, _he thought_. Bones was right, Spock is not a happy camper, but this time it really wasn't my fault; oh hell, as if that's going to make any difference.. _

The galley chef came in and caught his eyes. Time for dinner.

Jim raised his voice. "Gentlemen, dinner is served, let's all be seated."

The conversation and wine flowed freely and the delicious food disappeared rapidly. Jim sat at the head of one table, and Admiral Nogura at the head of the other one. He exchanged pleasantries with his right and left neighbors, but his mind was elsewhere. How large was this ring of treason? One traitor here, three at Fleet HQ, how many more officers and others, had been turned? The interminable dinner finally ended close to 2300 hours and by the time he'd accompanied everyone to the beam out site in the shuttle bay, including Admiral Nogura, it was midnight. Jim had a head ache the size of Andromeda, but he stopped by the galley long enough to thank the chef and servers before he left. He would thank Uhura for her fine work in the morning.

He walked out of the shuttle deck, nodded good night to DeSalle and took the turbo lift to the observation deck. He needed some quiet thinking time and this was the best place for it. He leaned against the clear dura steel window and looked out. He touched the icy cold window. No matter how many layers of clear dura steel the engineers used, the window was always cold. The vast observation window was a vulnerable part of the ship, but no one on board would ever dream of giving it up for added safety. He took a deep breath, stretched, and deliberately relaxed his tense back muscles. He picked up the special viewing telescope that always sat near the window, brought it to his eye and moved the dial for clarity. In the vast distance, he could see the blue rim of young stars, spiral galaxies, starburst galaxies, stunningly beautiful nebulae shimmering in the darkness, all of them so far away that they would never be reached in his lifetime. He could see two sets of blue binary stars and one red one, circling each other in a never ending celestial dance. This was his back yard; this is what he lived for; to journey to these places, to explore; to find out. How could relative personal safety ever compete with that unceasing, relentless drive he had to reach out, to discover?

An instinct made him lower the telescope to find Spock silent and still at his side. Even in the dark, he saw how drawn his face was.

"Spock," Jim whispered, knowing why he was standing there. "I'm sorry, so very sorry. Bones told me how you feel, how you both feel." He swallowed hard. "I'll try, Spock. That's all I can promise, that I'll try to be more cautious."

Spock's lips twisted at the word 'feel', but he could not deny it; his soft baritone voice spoke clearly. "Captain, it would indeed be gratifying if, in the future, you would be more cautious, but Dr. McCoy and I know it would be against your nature." He held Jim's gaze, warmth and acceptance shining in the dark eyes. "Taking risks is how you command; it is what makes you the exemplary commander that you are. For us to ask you to change something that is inherent in you is illogical." The soft voice continued. "I know that if you changed you would not be able to command; McCoy knows this also. It is something that both of us, must, as you have said many times, learn to live with."

"Thank you, my friend," Jim sighed. He reached over and laid a gentle hand on the blue sleeve and patted it softly. "Your support and understanding mean more to me than I can ever express." Jim set down the telescope, gave one last regretful glance at the beauty outside, and said, "Come on, we both need to get some sleep. We'll debrief about the reception tomorrow morning and then we have to get ourselves ready for battle."

* * *

**2 See "Tale of a Fish **"


	18. Ring of Treason Chapter 18

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 18**

"**The battle of Waterloo was won on the playing fields of Eton"**

**Wellesley, Duke of Wellington**

The debriefing with Bones and Spock about the 'Meet and Greet' reception consisted of a quiet conversation between them while seated well away from the few crew members who were also at breakfast. It was very early, 0700, and gamma shift was about to finish their shift at 0800. Jim gulped his hot coffee; he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and he was definitely going to need another cup.

"I'm sorry, Jim," said McCoy. "I didn't pick up anythin' unusual from any of the officers I spoke with last night and I didn't get any bad vibes from anyone either. How about you, Spock?"

"Negative. I, too, was unsuccessful, doctor. It seems we are dealing with men who have very strong psychological profiles. I suspect that some very strong motivation drives them, perhaps credits, but perhaps something else. They have been quite successful at hiding their true intent."

"They sure have been very successful….that's the trouble. If it hadn't been for Commander Bradford we'd still be in the dark. I have to wonder just how large this ring of traitors within Fleet is? How many people are involved? No wonder Nogura is angry, it's like a rotting cancer within Fleet," said McCoy.

"Jim?" McCoy looked at his Captain who was frowning. He was so deep in thought that his hazel eyes had a far away look and his sandy hair stood on end from running his hands through it. "What are you thinkin'?"

"Nothing much. It's just that last night Captain Campbell of the _JFK_ showed a lot of interest in the drive, he really wanted to see it. But when I thought about it, I realized that it was probably only natural curiosity and some disappointment that the _JFK_ didn't get it."

"It was the same with Commander Trax, Captain. He was curious, but not unduly so. He too, expressed interest in seeing the drive. I am not sure if he and Captain Campbell deliberately asked with the same intent, or if it was an independent question from each of them."

"So, we're no better off today than we were before the reception, we've got four traitors identified, but not who's going to try to steal the drive or how many more are out there, and we know that they have to be on one or more of these ships." Jim rubbed his forehead in frustration. "We'll just have to wait it out till they try and I'm not much good at waiting."

He tore his mind away from the treason ring to the matter closer at hand; the War Games would start in the morning. "Spock, I need to meet with Sulu, Scotty, Chekhov, Uhura, Scotty, Giotto, Kyle, LeSalle, you, Bones, and maybe Chapel. I'll meet with the department heads, and then they can brief the rest of the shifts. Let's meet at 0800 this morning. Just have gamma shift stay an extra hour or so on duty. We have the battle schedule and we'll have to strategize. Red Team will attack at 0900 tomorrow. After our briefing, I'll send the tactical plans to the Blue Team Captains. Have to admit, I'm looking forward to this; it should be an interesting experience for everyone." Jim had that intent, inward gleam in his eyes. Spock recognized it easily; it was his look when he was in command battle mode look.

"I'll set up the briefing, Captain."

"Let's go mind the store, then. See you later, Bones."

Promptly at 0800, Spock called the briefing to order.

Jim stood before his bridge crew. "Everyone please look at your padds. I've sent you the Blue Team Roster.

**_*Blue Team Leader,_**

**_*The Enterprise, Constitution Class: Captain Kirk, First Officer, Spock _**

**_The Essex, Constitution Class: Captain Thompson, First Officer, Medrano _**

**_The Hood, Constitution Class: Captain Tyron, First Officer, Manassas_**

**_The Bismarck, Defender Class: Captain Okuda, First Officer, Jackson_**

**_The Inaieu, Defender Class: Captain Shiloh, First Officer, Samson_**

**_The Queen Christina, Carrier Class: Captain, Permenter, First Officer, Abrams _**

**_The Hypsipyle, Carrier Class: Captain, Coombs, First Officer, Vinci_**

**_The Resolute, Light Cruiser: Captain, Harmon, First Officer, LaWare_**

**_The Bonhomme Richard, Light Cruiser: Captain, Hoy, First Officer, Hyde _**

**_The Lewis and Clarke, Small Cutter: Captain, Linville, First Officer, Lockwood_**

**_The Ferris Folly, Small Cutter: Captain, Maffai, First Officer, Tamar _**

"If you'll look at the roster you'll see that we have one extra Constitution class ship assigned to Blue Team so we'll have more fire power; but don't think we're anything special people, our turn to be out-gunned will come. Red Team will get the extra ship next go round" Jim grinned at the disappointed faces. "Mr. Spock?"

"You have tomorrow's battle parameters in your padds. Red Team will fight us as Klingons with all Klingon battle protocols engaged. Red Team is even using Klingon Ships' names. Every Klingon battle with Federation ships, inclusive of _The Enterprise,_ has been closely analyzed by Fleet Tactical and all Klingon battle tactical choices are loaded into the Red Team ships' computers. Blue Team does not have them. However, I do have all _Enterprise's_ skirmishes with several Klingon Birds of Prey and Cruisers stored in our main computer, so we will have those to hand and I have every confidence that Captain Kirk's experience with Klingons will be of some help." Everyone looked at the Captain and suppressed smiles at this understatement from Spock, and Jim muttered, "I'll try not to let that go to my head, Mr. Spock."

Spock's Vulcan ears had no difficulty in hearing the comment and he raised an amused eyebrow at his Captain and continued, "Captain, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekhov, I have now sent those tactical choices to Navigation, Helm, and to your command station, sir. On your order, Captain, I will send them to the Blue Team ships' Captains and Firsts." At Jim's nod, Spock's flying fingers sent them on to the Blue Team command stations. "Questions?"

"Sir, Captain," said Sulu. "Are we to fight this battle as if this was all for real?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Sulu. This is as real as it gets. The only difference will be fire power. Fleet does not approve of our killing each other, so fire power to the Phasers and photon torpedoes are to be powered down to bare minimum and monitored by the ships' computers. Also, the computers were programed to decide if the hits are minimal, serious, or deadly. If the computer determines that a ship was destroyed, it will tag the ship and it's supposed to fade quietly away into the night. That ship will be out of commission for the rest of the battle. However, it will live to fight another day during the next simulation."

"That's very impressive, Captain," said Uhura. "I had no idea that Fleet War Games were so sophisticated."

"And more so this time than ten years ago, Lieutenant. I was a brand new Ensign, on _The Republic_, just out of the Academy, and I was so scared and nervous, it's all just a blur now," Jim said ruefully, remembering those early days. "Fleet puts a lot of time, effort, and credits, into these Games, as well as sidelining ships' missions for several days, Uhura, so they don't do this very often, every ten years or so, I think is about it."

Jim looked down at his padd, "Lieutenant, you're going to have your hands full with the comm. You'll have to monitor all ten ships comms, so get with their Communication Officers today to facilitate that; you'll also have to relay information to and from the ships Captains and First Officers if it becomes necessary, and then I want you to eavesdrop on the 'Klingon' ships as much as possible. I'm sure their communications will be encrypted, but I'm confident you or Mr. Spock can break the code. If you need extra help get the Beta shift comm officer up here to help you."

"Aye, Sir, I'll take care of it."

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekhov, take some time today during your shift to practice some of those maneuvers Mr. Spock sent you. Not that I think you're rusty, but it's been a while since we've engaged a Klingon War Bird in battle thanks to the Organian Peace Treaty." Jim, and he thought Fleet too, had very little faith that the peace treaty which had been forced on the Klingons and the Federation would hold for long. He suspected that Organian interest in them would wane as their attention was diverted to other hot spots in the galaxy. They were busy bees, those Organians, minding other beings' business when and where they felt they should. The Klingons hated them, and Jim wasn't too fond of them himself.

"Bones, casualties are also determined by the computer, so when any crew man is tagged as injured or dead, they're to report to sick bay. The tag will come to you, so you'll have to track that crew man down and follow the protocol. Maybe Chapel, Giotto, LeSalle, and Styles can help you with that. I want you three on patrol throughout all decks. Giotto, set up the security schedule and be sure all your men cover all decks. Bones, you'll decide treatment and log it into the sick bay main computer. If a crew man "dies" he's to stay dead for the rest of the battle. If he's injured, the sick bay computer will tag the wound as either minor, serious, or life threatening, and then you'll log in your treatment choice and whether he is able to return to duty. The program is already installed in all the ships' sick bay computers and it'll go active at 0500 tomorrow morning. This is all new; we didn't have that ten years ago. Back then the Captains were just told how many crew members were dead, or how many were injured and to take them out of commission and that was it. Fleet is very interested to see how this new protocol works, Bones."

"Me too. Sounds a little screwy to me, but sort of interestin' really. I can see all sorts of ways this might be helpful during a real battle with a little tweakin," said McCoy.

"Just don't do any tweaking tomorrow, Bones, or Fleet will have my head on a platter."

"Scotty, Engineering is vulnerable with that drive in there so keep a sharp eye out. Giotto be sure Engineering is never left without some security.

"Dinna worry, Captain, no one will touch me wee bairns, if I have anythin' to say about it."

"I know, Scotty, but we can't take any chances with that drive just sitting there."

"Spock, notify the galley that we'll need snacks and drinks available at all times; have them set up in central locations on all decks, people may not be able to take time out for a real meal. The food replicators need to be checked too. Scotty, have one of your engineers do that ASAP. If it's one thing we don't need are glitches in the food replicators. Who was it that said, "An Army marches on its stomach?"

"Napoleon Bonaparte, Captain," intoned Spock.

"Well, he was right about that," said McCoy. "You can't fight real well if your body needs fuel, and most of our crew are real young, early to mid twenties, so they need to eat often and well."

"Ok, I think that's all people; we're as ready as we'll ever be. I hope this experience will teach us something, but I also want it to be fun for you as well. I don't intend for us to get beaten tomorrow. Blue Team will win, I can assure you," Jim smiled; it was his shining fallen angel smile, deceptively sweet, and it boded ill for Red Team. His bridge crew beamed back at him secure in that knowledge.

"Anything else, Mr. Spock?"

"Negative, Captain."

"Very well. Dismissed, everyone."

The crew rose and dispersed like the well oiled machine they were. Each part of that machine was ready for their designated role to ensure tomorrow's success.

**_War Games Day_**

_**Enterprise and Blue Team becalmed at 5 light years beyond the outer planets of Sol Solar System.**_

Jim sat in his command chair. He looked relaxed and alert, hazel eyes alight, a slight smile of anticipation on his lips. His bridge crew, all at their stations, looked cool and ready for anything. Spock stood at his right shoulder in his usual station keeping stance, hands behind his back, and Bones stood at his left.

Jim could hear Uhura's soft voice doing her voice level checks with all the Blue Team comm officers.

"Give me ship's all call, Uhura."

"Aye, Sir. Go ahead."

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain. We're about to go to red alert in preparation for our first War Games battle simulation. Things are probably going to get a little rough, we'll be tossed around a bit, but remember we're all safe, no real casualties today. This is a great opportunity for all of us to learn about fighting a battle with help from a fleet of ships. It's very seldom that we have any ships watching our backs. These War Games are serious business, but I also want you to enjoy the experience. Good luck to all of us and may the best team win." A pause. "And that's us. Kirk out."

"Uhura, give me All Ships, please."

'Aye, Captain, All Ships comms are open."

"Blue Team, this is Blue Team Leader on the _Enterprise_. All holo cameras should be hot now. Is everyone ready?"

One by one, all ten ships responded. "Ready, Captain Kirk; Aye Captain."

"All right, Blue Team let's do this. Good luck, Captains. See you on the other side. Kirk out!"

The bridge officers watched the chronometer, their gaze riveted on the countdown display. At exactly 0900 the _Enterprise's _red alert lights began their frantic flashing through out the ship and the Klaxon began its hysterical screaming: **RED ALERT, RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Battle Stations, Battle Stations! This is not a drill! Battle Stations! **

**The War Games had started.**


	19. Ring of Treason Chapter 19

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 19**

"**We're in a battle for our lives for things that really matter to us. There's a shell game going on like I've never seen before."**

**John Kerry**

The Enterprise's subspace and proximity detectors began whooping loudly! "Report!" Jim shouted to Sulu above the noise; but Spock beat him to it.

"The computer has put the helm on auto evade, Captain! Five…no, six… Klingon ships, popping out of warp all around us. **_KL 8 Amar, KL 66 Kytin, KL 34 Ki'tang, KL 76 Klothos, KL 43 Kronos One, KL 19 Malpara_. **No one firing yet, Captain. Their trajectories indicate they want to surround _Enterprise._"

"Uhura, get me Captain Thompson on the Essex."

"Aye, Captain, on your comm."

"Simon, we've got 6 Klingon ships coming at us. I want you to keep the other 4 War Birds busy. Can you do that?"

"Will do, Jim. Do you need any help? Six to one are not good odds."

"Not yet, I'll let you know when we do. Kirk out."

"Commander of _**KL8 Amar **_on ship to ship, Captain. She orders us to surrender, says you are outgunned and surrounded. They're willing to be gracious if you surrender now."

"Uhura, tell him, in a pig's eye, but phrase it nicely."

"Aye, Sir."

"Mr. Sulu pop us out, warp three."

"Aye!" Sulu said, and kicked the _Enterprise _into her warp field.

Suddenly, the stars were streaking by and then just as suddenly they went back to normal as _Enterprise _left the Klingon ships in real space and she went to warp. "Take us up to warp 6, Mr. Sulu. Standard evasive tactics until I say otherwise."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim was thinking furiously. _Even with Chekhov shooting and Sulu on helm, the odds are ridiculous. Outnumbered, outgunned indeed. Think James, you aced Tactical at the Academy!_

More proximity alarms rang through the bridge. "They're in warp with us, Captain," said Chekhov. "Warp two and gaining, matching our speed and evasion tactics."

"Mr. Chekhov, arm photon torpedoes, standard pursuit scatter. I want you to empty the tubes."

"Yes, sir." Chekhov never ever questioned his Captain. He hummed softly to himself. "Mine not to reason why, mine but to do or die." Behind him the Klingons came about, firing ahead of the ship to detonate the _Enterprise's _full torpedo volley.

"Hard about, Mr. Sulu," said Jim, gripping his chair arms. "Drop us out of warp, on my mark. Deflector shields up at full power, three...two… one! Now!"

The stars wavered again as _Enterprise_ popped out into empty real space. The shields dumped their built up kinetic energy in a blinding storm of radiation. The Klingons popped out of warp, following _Enterprise,_ but they went shooting past, not able to brake as effectively as Sulu.

"Engineering! Where are you, Scotty?"

"Scott here, Captain, what the hell is goin' on up there?"

"We've got company, Scotty. I want you to channel all the power of the warp engines to the shields except when we're in warp. We're going to impulse power in real space for a while."

"**All** the power, Sir?"

"Yes, Scotty, all the power." From the corner of his eye, Jim could see Spock's eyebrows climb under his bangs, his expression as incredulous as it's possible for a Vulcan to look.

"Captain, what aire you gonna' do?" Scotty's brogue was thick, his voice incredulous.

"We're going to play Fox and Hounds, Scotty. Stand by."

"Mr. Sulu, begin evasive maneuvers at your discretion."

"Aye, Sir."

The view screen showed the Klingon ships arching around to intersect with _Enterprise's _course. Several had begun to fire in a typical Klingon attack frenzy. The beams hit the shields and fizzled. Sulu didn't run away from the hits. He let the Klingons streak closer and closer and little by little the _Enterprise _shields took on an angry red purplish glow from the Klingon Phasers.

"Getting ready for warp again, Captain," Sulu said. "Pavel, find me a star within ten light years."

"What are you thinking, Mr. Sulu?" The Captain's voice was mild, but he was sweating.

"We can't keep this up forever, Sir, so unless you have a better idea, I think it's time for us to use a star to hide behind and then use it."

"No, Mr. Sulu, you call it, I like your idea. Find him that star, Mr. Chekhov."

"Engineering! Scotty, shield status?"

"Here, Captain. Shield status is good."

"Stand by, Scotty," Jim said, more sweat pouring off of him. "When I give the word, be ready to implement fast."

The _Enterprise_ was almost at a standstill; the Klingons were coming in at her at half sub light or more.

"Mr. Sulu…"

"Going to warp three, now," Sulu said, doing it. Space went bizarre again, starlight weaving by and the _Enterprise_ fled thorough the starlight, accelerating, with the Klingons hot behind her, matching her acceleration, and beginning to catch up.

"What are we doing, Mr. Sulu?" asked Jim, gently. His trust in his helmsman was absolute; best helmsman in the fleet, after all, but he had to admit his hands were cramping from holding the arm rests so tightly.

"Trying to get them angry, Sir. Actually trying to get them furious. Nothing upsets Klingons more, (even if they're not real Klingons) than the thought that they don't know what their opponents are up to."

"Hmm, thanks very much, Mr. Sulu." Jim kept himself from getting up and looking over Sulu's shoulder. Sulu didn't need any distractions. _He can handle it, Jim. Let him do his job, you do your job and look like you're not in the least worried. _

"Warp five," Sulu said, "Warp six." The _Enterprise_ engines began to hum, the familiar vibration within the ship's core that Fleet engineers had never been able to get rid of in any Star Ship no matter how many upgrades they did. "Warp eight. Pavel where is my star?

"Mr. Sulu, if you are looking for a star with no inhabited planets near by, I have found one for you, 112 Picium; there are no habitable planets around it."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Don't want to alarm any native populations by what we're doing." He toggled the all call. "All hands, prepare for warp dump to impulse from warp eight; it will be rocky. Straight in approach to the star."

Jim noticed that Chekhov was now sweating too; the course that Sulu had requested was for collision and not orbit.

"Five seconds to real space, three… two… one!"

The shields went up and the warp field went down. _The Enterprise_ blasted out of nowhere, flaming brighter than any nova, as her atoms and the electrons flew off the shields from the warp eight dump and blazed all colors of the rainbow. The emergence alarms told Jim what was happening to the Klingon ships now. **_KL 8 Amar, KL, 66 Kytin, KL 34 Ki'tang, KL 76 Klothos_, **popped out of warp right behind _Enterprise _and their instruments set to their highest sensitivity to follow _Enterprise _through real space were fried in a second by the blazing blinding light from the shields.

As three ships popped out of warp, _**Klothos **_came nearest the _Enterprise_ and Jim yelled, "Fire photon torpedoes!" Chekhov's aim was true; it was a clean hit to the ship's warp core**. _Klothos_ **limped away, and warped out to join the rest of the tagged dead ships waiting in real space.

"_**Klothos **_has been tagged and destroyed, Captain." Spock reported and spoke softly to his computer to note the hit.

Spock's quiet voice added "Long range sensors on pursuit ships indicate they are arming all weapons systems. Two ships are missing._ **KL 43 Kronos One, KL 19 Malpara **_are most likely waiting to attack us in warp if we should decide to re-ënter it."

"Sounds reasonable. Mr. Spock," Jim said, watching the images of three very annoyed Klingon ships as they began to converge on their position. "Mr. Sulu, do your stuff."

And Sulu did. _Enterprise _didn't follow the rules of battle, though. She would not fire, she would not duck into warp, no matter how closely _**Amar,** _**_Ki'tang_, **_and** Kytin**_ followed her. Instead she swooped and dipped and rolled through real space as if a suicidal helmsman piloted.

Uhura said, "Sir, Captain of the _**Kytin** _says to tell you, that you should commit your helmsman to the nearest colony for the criminally insane."

"Mr. Sulu, I think you've just be complimented," said his Captain.

"Aye, sir." Sulu's slightly feral grin flashed. "I'm going to pop into warp in a few seconds, Captain, and pop out again behind the star."

"Uhura, get me Captain Thompson again," said Jim.

"Thompson, here, Captain Kirk."

"Simon, how's it going?" Jim's voice was mild.

"Good, Jim. No problems here. One Klingon War Bird tagged and killed, the other three englobed and neutralized."

"Simon, I need for you to send me two ships; Phasers hot, and photon torpedoes armed. Spock is sending you the coordinates. I want them to pop in and flank _Enterprise _on either side_. _We are going to pop out of warp into real space behind the star, 112 Picium."

He could hear Captain Thompson give the order and the coördinates to the two battle ships. "Ready whenever you are, Jim."

"On my mark, three…two….one….**MARK!" **_Enterprise_ went into warp, and two seconds later, popped out again into real space behind star 112 Picium. The two battle ships, **Bismarck** and **Inaieu** also popped in and moved to flank her on either side, and the three great ships turned to greet the Klingon ships _**KL 8 Amar, KL, 66 Kytin, KL 34 Ki'tang **_as they popped into real space right in front of them.

"All ships, fire Phasers and standard scatter of photon torpedoes; aim for their warp engines," Jim's order was calm and steady. All three ships fired simultaneously and the three Klingon ships didn't even have time to return fire before they were tagged as destroyed. The Klingon battle was over!

"Time Mr. Spock?" asked Jim?

"The battle was fought and won in fifty-six minutes, 39 seconds." There was a faint gleam of smug satisfaction in Spock's face as he looked at his Captain. "Brilliantly executed, Sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." Praise from Spock, was praise indeed. "Please send the holos and battle log to the War Games observers on _The Columbia. _Uhura, please let the other ships know to do the same."

"Captain Campbell to _Enterprise and Essex," _said **_The Amar_, **now the _John F. Kennedy_ once more.

"Main screen on, please Uhura," said Jim. Simon Thompson and Todd Campbell's images came on the screen.

"Jim, Simon, congratulations! Brilliantly played!"

"Thanks, Todd." Jim couldn't keep the smile off his face, and neither he saw could Simon Thompson of the _Essex._ "It was a good fight. Your turn will come next. I know this time you were constrained by the Klingon Battle Protocols, but next time you won't be."

"It was a learning experience for us, that's for sure," said Captain Campbell. "My crew would like to commend your helmsman, Jim. Never saw anything like it. If he ever wants to transfer, let me know."

Jim smiled an acknowledgement to Sulu, who ducked his head shyly at the praise. "Over my dead body, Todd," said Jim pleasantly.

"It's been a pleasure, Jim, Simon. The Red Team thanks you for the hard-earned lessons in Klingon Warfare. I believe we're off tomorrow so we Captains can debrief and get the new battle parameters. We're to meet on _The Enterprise_ at 0900, I believe?" Jim nodded. "See you tomorrow then, Jim, Simon. Campbell out."

"Simon, thanks for your help. Wish I could have been there to see the rest of Blue Team deal with the other War Birds, but I'll look at the holos as soon as I can."

"It was fun!" Captain Thompson finally let his huge grin show. "Your strategy was brilliant, Jim. And you know the best part? No lives lost. Now that's what I call a good fight. See you tomorrow, looking forward to our being Romulans. Thompson out."

Jim smiled his goodbye and addressed his bridge crew. "Excellent work, everyone. Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekhov, Uhura, you did us proud. It couldn't have gone better. I have the best helmsman, navigator and comm officer in the Fleet!"

"Thank you, Captain." For his Bridge crew, a pat on the back from their Captain was better than any pay raise. The Bridge crew adored their Captain, and it only added to the deep love and respect they held for him that he was totally unaware of how they felt about him.

Jim toggled his comm. "Bones, how are the casualty figures?"

"They're good, Jim. The computer tagged a few injuries that happened during the warp dumps. I have 8 crewmen here in sick bay tagged for different types of injuries, but no fatalities. I'll send you a report in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Bones. That's good news. But bring the report with you to my quarters. I need to see you." Jim stood up and stretched. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Spock, with me."

"Deck 5," Jim said to the turbo lift. "Spock, I have a hunch that things are about to get more interesting in the next couple of days."

"Indeed, Captain?"

"Indeed, Mr. Spock," said Jim as they entered his quarters. His comm was flashing red with a message. He reached over and saw his mother's smiling face. "Let me talk to Ma for a minute, Spock while Bones gets here." Help yourself to a drink," he said as called up Sarek's comm number. Again, T'Lane's face appeared as she answered the comm call.

"Captain Kirk. Greetings, Sir. Let me get your mother for you."

Winona's lovely face filled the screen and her smile warmed the whole of Jim's cabin. "Jim, dear, how did it go?"

"Hi Ma. We did great, _Enterprise _defeated the Klingon Fleet; Blue Team won. How are you and Peter? How did the visit with Commander Bradford go?"

"I had absolutely no doubts that your team would win, Jim, dear. After all, you were at the top of your tactical class at the Academy. You even got an extra commendation notation with your final grade."

"That was a long time ago, and you're a bit prejudiced on my behalf, don't you think?"

"Not at all, dear. It's a wise parent who knows her own child." Winona's hazel eyes brimmed with knowing mischief as she looked lovingly at her son. "Peter and I are doing well, Jim. Ambassador Sarek and T'Lane continue to be as welcoming and hospitable as possible. Peter will be here in a minute and you can speak with him. I had a long visit with Commander Bradford, yesterday afternoon. He's improving slowly; his wound is healing, but he has a long way to go, according to Doctor Jeffries. The wound was deep and must heal from the inside to the outside. Admiral Nogura still has the two guards posted at his door and I'm gLad. Dr. Jeffries thinks it will take about six weeks before the Commander can return to duty. I spoke to Gavin about staying with us at the farm when he's released from the hospital until he's completely recovered." Winona paused, her dimple peeking out, her eyes twinkling.

Jim knew that look. "And what did he say?"

"It was really funny, Jim. He was so surprised he didn't know what to say. He stuttered, stammered, blushed, and was altogether adorable. It was all I could do not to embarrass him further by hugging the poor boy. I had to do some fast talking to assure him that Peter and I would love to have him at the farm during his recovery for as long as it takes, but he just wouldn't be convinced. He said it was an impossible imposition, so I told him I'd talk with you, and you would convince him. That no one ever says no to Captain James T. Kirk." Her beautiful face looked at Jim, mischief in her eyes, but underneath the mischief was the total assurance that Commander Bradford stood no chance against her son's legendary persuasive charm and charisma.

Jim laughed. His mother had her own share of the legendary Kirkian charm and charisma and he could never say no to her anyway, so he just said, "Ok, Ma. I'll talk to him. I'm sure I can convince him."

"I'm sure you will, thank you, dear," said Winona. "I knew I could count on you."

Peter's face came into view. "Hi Uncle Jim."

"Hi Squirt. How is it going?"

"Good, Uncle Jim. I miss you. Guess what I did today on my bike?"

"I miss you too, Squirt. What did you do today?"

"T'Lane fixed a basket on the handlebars and I gave Cleo and the kittens a ride in the basket. I went real slow, Uncle Jim, so they wouldn't be scared and they loved it."

"I hope you took a picture of that. I'd like to see it and I know Dr. Bones and Mr. Spock would also."

"That is correct, Peter kam," said Spock's voice from outside of the viewing screen.

"Hi Mr. Spock." Peter waved at the Vulcan. "T'Lane took one, Uncle Jim, so Mr. Sarek could send it to Lady Amanda. She loves Queen Cleo, Mr. Sarek says. I'll ask T'Lane to send it to you too. I've been thinking of kitten names cause I have to decide by tomorrow."

"You can tell me which names you chose tomorrow, OK? Mr. Spock and I have a meeting so we gotta' go, Squirt. Bye, Ma. Love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jim sighed as the comm closed. He hoped that Peter and his mother could get back to their normal life soon. Their lives had been terribly disrupted by the events of five days ago. _Good God_, Jim thought. _Was it only five days? It felt like five weeks! _And although the Embassy was a haven of safety and security, he knew his mother wanted Peter's life to resume its normal tranquil day-to-day existence.

"Jim," Spock's soft voice intruded into his thoughts. "This will all be over soon. Then Peter and your mother will resume the normal course of their lives. They are safe at the Embassy, and for now that is all that need concern you."

Jim looked at Spock, not really surprised that his mind had been read so easily. He said wistfully, "I know. It's illogical for me to be so concerned about their situation; they are, thanks to your father, safe, and that's all that should matter to me. It's just that for Peter's sake, I wish things would go back to normal for him and Ma."

"Logic and love, seldom go hand in hand. Right now, your love and concern for your mother and for Peter, preclude the discipline and rigor of Logic. It should not concern you that in this instance your emotions are stronger than any logical stance you might want to achieve about their present condition."

Translation: _Even if there's no sense to it, it's OK for you to be worried about the two people you love the most in the world_. Jim looked at Spock with deep affection. _How did Spock always know the right things to say to him; the words that always brought him comfort and solace_. _It's a gift, _Jim thought_, a gift for which he was profoundly grateful. _

His cabin door chimed and Bones came in report in hand. "Here you go. Give this to your hobgoblin and he can put it in with the rest of your reports for the debriefing. Congratulations, by the way, on the Blue Team win which I had no doubts would be yours. Heaven knows, we've had enough experience fighting Klingons to make it a given."

"Thanks, Bones. And there is no such thing as a given with Klingons. Sit down, I want to talk with both of you. I think time wise we're getting down to the wire for the theft of the drive and I have a plan to speed things along."


	20. Ring of Treason Chapter 20

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 20**

"**We have sworn, and not lightly. This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on…"**

**J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings**

Jim looked at Spock and McCoy, his face set and grim. "We need to push this treason plot along so we'll have the upper hand. I'm sick of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Tomorrow morning is the Captain's briefing and I'm going to drop a little bomb shell."

"What are you gonna' do?" McCoy looked and sounded alarmed. First and foremost a man of action, Jim was not good as waiting; action was always his first choice and he often rushed in where no man, much less angels, feared to tread. This was how he ended up in McCoy's sick bay far too often. It was no wonder McCoy was leery. Spock too, had a vague look of alarm in his dark eyes. They both know their Captain far too well and the magnet for trouble that he was.

Looking at the two faintly alarmed face, Jim had to smile. "Settle down you two, it's just a very small bomb shell. I'm going to tell the Captains that we've had some problems installing the Trans Warp drive; that the Enterprise engineers and the Cochrane techs want to take it back to the Institute for some recalibration that can't be done here; that the warp drive is going off ship the morning of our next War Games battle. Don't you think that should move things along?" He smiled serenely at Spock and McCoy, well pleased with his idea.

"Captain," Spock glanced dubiously at McCoy. "Have you considered all the ramifications of doing this?"

"Yeah, Jim. Have you? Or are you just frustrated and want somethin' to happen so you can get this over with," McCoy said knowingly.

"Yes and yes." Jim told his friends. "Look, I've considered all the pros and cons, Spock, and yes, Bones I want this to be over. I want Ma and Peter to be safe and enjoy their time in New York, I want us to clean up the nest of vipers that has contaminated the ideals and honor of Star Fleet, and I want us to get back to our job of space exploration." His voice had taken on that fast staccato note that he used when he was fed up and his hazel eyes were stormy with temper. "I'm sick of this, Bones. Ma and Peter's lives put at risk, Commander Bradford and I almost murdered, Fleet threatened from within. It's not right, Bones. Spock, what do you think, do you agree?" Jim looked at his First, his face grim. "Are you with me on this one?"

Spock, who would follow his Captain into the bowels of hell if necessary, said, "Jim, I am always with you, you know that, and yes, I do agree with you, it is not right."

Jim let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and flashed his halogen grin at Spock. Having Spock agree with him added more weight to his sense of rightness about what he was going to do.

"Bones?"

"Yes, all right, Jim. I agree with you, it's not right, and something must be done that's for sure, and you're the one to do it…damn it, who else always does these things?"

"OK, then. At tomorrow's briefing I'll plant the seed and let's see what happens. We'll have to be ready, Spock. I'll talk to Giotto and Scotty; I don't want Security to be visible in Engineering. In fact, I want them invisible; the drive has to be in the open and accessible; I want to catch them in the act."

Jim stretched his back and neck; he could feel the tension knots everywhere. "Spock, I need a good work out. It's been too long and I'm feeling it. I'm cleared for exercise right, Bones?"

Bones, nodded. "Just not too strenuous. Half a work out would be better, and take it easy; don't throw him or bounce him around, Spock. You already know how your idiot Captain can push himself without a thought to his general health or healing wounds."

"Bones!" Jim protested, reproach in his tone.

McCoy only looked at him, bright blue eyes glaring; daring Jim to deny it.

"Understood, Doctor. Perhaps afterward a quiet game of chess and dinner?" Spock gave a covert side glance to McCoy. They might disagree on almost everything, but on the physical welfare and safety of Jim Kirk, they were always in total agreement.

"That sounds great. Bones, you'll join us for dinner and a drink? I think in my quarters this evening, that way we can talk and not be overheard. I want to go over a few things with Spock."

"Yeah, I'll be here, but I'll bring my own drink, thanks…guess it's chocolate milk for you hobgoblin, since alcohol doesn't do a thing for you."

"Not necessary, thank you, Doctor. My mother recently sent me the recipe and all the necessities to make an alcoholic drink called a Brandy Alexander. Its ingredients are cognac and crème de cacao. She thought I would enjoy it because of the chocolate base. She attended a reception where it was served and she liked it very much. The history of the drink goes back to the early 20th century. Mr. Chekhov would be pleased to know that it was supposedly named after the Russian Tsar Alexander II. I will drink that this evening to see if I can discern its appeal."

"Good God, Spock. Discern its appeal! Only you would make an after dinner drink sound like a science experiment!" Bones looked disgustedly at Spock.

"Dr. McCoy, how else can I discover if there is an appeal to my palate in this new drink?"

McCoy face palmed himself. "Oh, my sainted aunt! Appeal to my palate! You're supposed to enjoy it, you green eared computer. Lord, give me patience!"

Jim looked at his two best friends, hazel eyes alight with amusement; their bickering had fully restored his good temper. Their entertainment value to him was unsurpassed in the known universe.

"Come on, Spock, let's go to the gym. See you later, Bones."

Jim felt much better after his workout with Spock. The knots that had plagued his neck and back were gone. Spock had been careful of the newly healed wound and had indeed 'taken it easy' on his Captain, but Jim had enjoyed the exercise. He was sweaty and a little tired as he entered his cabin, but he felt good. He would take a very hot water shower instead of his usual sonic to finish off his neck and back muscle relaxation before Spock arrived for their chess game. He had a few 'out of left field' moves up his sleeve to confound his oh- so-logical chess partner. He hoped they would cause Spock some consternation. Jim considered watching Spock's eyebrow climb up into his bangs when Jim's chess moves utterly confounded his First Officer as one of the highlights of his command years.

Dinner and drinks were just what the doctor ordered to finish out the day. It felt good to relax after the last five days.

He came out of the shower and pulled on his soft grey sweat pants and T-shirt and was towel drying his hair when his door chime rang and Spock came in to Jim's "Come."

Spock looked at his friend and thought how young he looked out of his uniform, dressed in his casual sweats. Sometimes, Spock mused, as he set out the chess set, he, as well as most of the crew, tended to forget just how young Jim Kirk really was. His dynamic charismatic command style was already more mature than some of the Captains who were years older. Spock thought back to when Jim Kirk had assumed command of the _Enterprise._

In very short order after assuming command, James Kirk had turned Spock's logic and thus his entire world on its head. Spock found that his carefully constructed paradigm of total logic honed under Christopher Pike's command, was less than useless when it came to his new Captain. Because of that, Spock had put all his formidable intellect to work to solve the puzzle that was James T. Kirk until he found an answer that satisfied him. He realized that it was Jim's mind, the mind that had bested the unbeatable Kobayashi Maru test, the mind that was brilliant, imaginative, highly organized, and intuitive, the mind that did not believe in no win scenarios, that had placed Jim in his Captain's role years before his fellows; it also set him on the road to historical fame as the youngest Captain in Starfleet. Although that answer satisfied Spock, he also knew that there was much more to James Kirk. Shockingly, Jim had in a very short amount of time, broken through Spock's ingrained Vulcan reserve to become his friend. To this day, Spock didn't know how Jim had accomplished this. After Spock's profound realization that they were indeed friends, and best friends at that, a fact which no amount of Vulcan mediation, logic, or intellect could rationalize, Spock decided to throw his metaphorical hands up in the air and just follow in the wake of the tsunami that was his Captain. There were just some things in the Universe that Logic would not answer, and apparently, James T. Kirk was one of them.

"Hey Spock, what are you thinking about so hard? Are you ready for our game?"

"Indeed, Captain. I am looking forward to trying a new strategy. I feel sure it will be effective against some of your more, shall we say, unusual moves."

"Spock…Spock… ever the optimist, you never learn, my friend." Jim's face was gleeful. "I have some surprise moves of my own."

The chess game ended at exactly the same time that Bones came through the door. Spock tipped his King to Jim with a perplexed look. "Jim, I will have to meditate on some of these new moves you used. I am at a loss as to how you accomplished this win."

"Meditate away, Spock." Bones said, looking at the 3D board. "Looks like Jim psyched you out again." He looked at Jim, happy to see him relaxed and content, the stress lines gone from his mouth, a faint smile on his face, trying his best not to gloat about his chess win.

"Ready for dinner, gentlemen?"

"Yep, I'm hungry."

"I, too, am hungry, Captain."

"Let me call my yeoman to bring it in." It was the Captain's privilege to either dine in his cabin or at the mess. Jim seldom ate in because he liked to mingle with his crew, but once in a while he craved quiet and privacy and had his meal brought to him.

They cleared off Jim's small table and Jim's yeoman came in with the three trays and set them down. "Thank you, ensign. We'll clear things up ourselves, so don't bother coming back. Have a good evening."

"Aye, Sir. Enjoy your meal, and have a good evening, gentlemen."

Jim's fork tapped softly at the table as he said, "I think my little bomb shell tomorrow morning will bring results almost immediately. We'll have to be ready. Spock, besides Commander Giotto's men, you and I will take our positions out of sight in engineering and wait. I'm leery of carrying Phasers, you know how Scotty's paranoid about Phaser fire anywhere in Engineering; too easy for a stray shot to do damage, but I'm sure the intruders will be armed to the teeth so we'll need them."

"I concur, Captain. However, there is no need for you to put yourself at risk of further injury. Commander Giotto, his men, and I can apprehend who ever attempts to steal the drive."

Jim eyed his First Officer and rolled his eyes.

McCoy snorted into his spaghetti. "Good try, Spock. Like that's ever gonna' happen."

Jim didn't even give Spock's suggestion the dignity of a reply. "I think I'll just have Scotty put out a few large engineering storage bins not far from the drive. That should give us enough hiding places. Gamma shift is when I think they'll strike. Spock, make sure Scotty knows that none of his techs are to be anywhere close to the drive. In fact I want engineering to be mostly evacuated. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Spock huffed softly through his mouth. It was not quite a sigh. He was sure that since Jim had assumed command, his sighs of frustration over this particular human, had increased a hundred fold. There was no point in further argument however; it would, as usual, be the two of them. "Yes, Captain, I'll speak with Mr. Scott first thing in the morning."

Bones, finished with his meal, and silent now that the brief discussion was over, brought out his bottle of Saurian Brandy and poured himself a drink. "Want one, Jim?"

"No thanks, Bones." Jim repressed a slight shudder. How Bones could drink that stuff was beyond him. "I'll have a neat whiskey I think. Spock?"

Spock had walked over to their adjoining bath room and brought back a glass beaker (which looked suspiciously like a Science Dept beaker) to Bones' not so silent amusement, and poured a dark fluid into his glass. He looked at it and then took a cautious sip, then another and his eyes widened. "I believe it is appealing to my palate," he reported.

McCoy sputtered into his brandy. "I'm sure your mama will be very pleased," he said, his blue eyes gleeful at the thought of Spock's report to Amanda.

"Well, then, Science Officer," said Jim, his amusement very evident. "Shall we drink to new and pleasant discoveries?" The three friends clinked their glasses and drank.


	21. Ring of Treason Chapter 21

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 21**

"**We laugh at honor and are**

**shocked to find traitors in our midst."'**

**CS Lewis**

Promptly at 0900 the ships' Captains and their Executives Officers assembled in the mess for coffee and pastries. Jim greeted them affably, chatting about the Klingon battle and the battle still to come the next day. He stopped to speak with Captain Simon Thompson of the _JFK_ and with Captain Russo and Commander Constantine, from The_ Potemkin_. Jim looked for Spock and saw him talking with Captain Tyron, from the Hood and his XO, Commander Mananess, and Captain Rodriguez and Commander Thomas, from the _Rodger Young_.

"How's it going, Jim," asked Russo? "Great battle strategy, by the way. Best flying I've ever seen. Your helmsman is outstanding."

"Thanks, Leo, I certainly think so, I'm lucky to have him."

"You've been pretty busy these last few days. The War Games, the press conference, the shooting, the new Trans Warp drive. How's that going, by the way, ready to test it yet?"

"I am knee-deep in drives, but that won't last long. Just last night I found out from my CE that the Cochrane Techs and their Chief Engineer are not happy with the way the installation is going. They want to take it off-line, and return it to Cochrane House and recalibrate it. My CE tried to talk them out of it, but no go. It's going off ship tomorrow morning and until they're happy it's not coming back. That's going to delay _Enterprise_ from testing the drive by several days at least."

"That's too bad, Jim. I know you're disappointed about the delay."

"Yes, well, not much I can do it about it; not my decision, but you're right, I am disappointed at the wasted time for my ship and crew. Excuse me, Leo, there's a few more people I want to say hello to before we start."

As he greeted and talked to more ships' Captains, Jim made sure his disappointment about the delay in installing the Transwarp Drive was clear, but understated.

At 0930, he strode to the front of the mess and raised his voice. "Gentlemen, if you would all be seated, we'll start the debriefing. I remind you that all conversations will be recorded and logged and sent to the War Games Observers on board The _Columbia_. Also, I hope all of your communication officers sent the holos of the battle on as required."

The debriefing went smoothly. The ships' Captains and First Officers offered comments about Klingon battle tactics, suggestions for upgrading Fleet tactical maneuvers, the new Sick Bay protocols, and then reported on their readiness for tomorrow's Romulan battle simulation. Blue Team would be the Romulans and all known Romulan battle tactics were already being downloaded into Blue Team ships' computers. The Imperial Romulan Warbirds fought very differently from the Klingons. Jim suggested to his Captains that they run some sims to familiarize themselves with the changed tactics. He was pleased that he would continue as Blue Team Leader by virtue of his success in the Klingon Battle and Captain Todd would also remain as the Red Team Leader. The two Captains exchanged a grin across the table; they were looking forward to going up against each other once more.

At 1100 hours Jim adjourned the meeting and stood up to shake hands and bid everyone goodbye. He looked across the room and exchanged glances with Spock who nodded his head infinitesimally, satisfied that the Trans Warp gossip had already been shared.

After the mess emptied, Jim refilled his coffee cup. "A job well done, Mr. Spock. Let's see what this evening will bring. Let's talk with Giotto and Scotty before reporting to the Bridge." There was a new bounce to Jim's steps as they exited the mess; he was looking forward to some action this evening.

"Yes, sir," Spock said, following his Captain.

Commander Giotto and Scotty were already in engineering. Jim was pleased to see that the giant storage crates had already been brought in. Now to decide exactly where to put them. "Scotty, let's put two of the crates against that wall facing the drive. Let's push them as far back as possible with just enough room behind them so that Spock and I can get in and out. The other one by the door, I think, as far back as it can go. Commander, you and your men can hide behind that one and I leave it to you to decide how many men can fit back there. Let's put some tools, paint cans, and stuff on top of them, that way they'll look as if they've been here a while."

He glanced around. The Trans Warp Coil looked very innocent sitting next to the main warp column. It was already disconnected and its transport box sat next to it in readiness for its fictitious transport.

"Looks good, Scotty, let's dim the lights to 60 percent; dark shadows are our friends this evening. I want Engineering to look deserted so be sure your techs know they are to stay out of this area."

"Aye, Captain, but I dinna' like it."

"Neither do I, Captain," said Giotto. "Something could go wrong and …."

"Gentlemen, we've been through this. Mr. Spock and I will be well hidden and armed behind one of the crates, as will your men, Commander. I don't expect any problems apprehending who ever shows up. "

Spock suppressed a very un Vulcan frisson of trepidation. If he had been human, the phrase 'tempting fate' would have reverberated through his psyche. Since he was not human, he assessed his eidetic memory instead, and rapidly flashed through all the times when I don't expect any problems' had proven to be a vast understatement on their away missions. He looked at Commander Giotto and a glance of perfect understanding passed between them.

"I think everything is ready. We'll be down here after Alpha shift is over, Scotty. Let's go mind the store, Mr. Spock."

* * *

After Alpha shift, Jim and Spock made their way to Engineering and met Giotto and his team at 1800 hours, stopping only to get their Phasers and communicators. Engineering was deserted; the lights were dim and the giant crates were in place.

"Looks good, Commander. Hide your men as you think best, and let's get ready for a long wait," said the Captain. "Spock and I will hide behind the crate closest to the drive. Phasers on stun. We want to take them alive; Admiral Nogura wants to question them."

They all squeezed in and took their places between the walls and the crates and settled in for a long wait.

After two long hours, Jim was bored and restless. He hated waiting. After what seemed to him like an interminable wait, Jim whispered very softly into the Vulcan ear nearest to him. "I wish we had brought the small chess set. It would help to pass the time. What time is it?"

Spock could clearly sense Jim's barely leashed impatience; could smell the sharp piney smell of his after shave as he shifted restlessly in the small space, but he whispered back patiently, "Jim, it is 2100 hours, 20 minutes since you last asked me….and our present situation is not the best for the type of concentration that is required for one of our chess games."

Jim relaxed his stiff shoulders slightly and chuckled softly. "Still thinking of your recent loss, Commander?" He patted the blue sleeve comfortingly.

"Indeed Sir, I am at a loss as to how you managed it. I have gone over every move in my mind, and still do not understand how it happened." Spock's soft whisper didn't hide his puzzlement.

"I'll be glad to deconstruct the game with you, if you'd like me to." Jim smiled in the dark. He knew Spock's insatiable curiosity would not rest until he knew how Jim had done it.

"I would appreciate it. It would be most helpful, Captain."

Suddenly Jim felt Spock's grip on his arm. His Vulcan hearing had picked up the silvery whine of the transporter. Jim moved silently to the edge of the crate and cautiously peeked out. Four figures had materialized in front of the main warp core. He felt for Spock's sleeved arm and tapped out 1, 2, 3, 4.

Spock's hand gripped once, his silent understanding. Jim reached for the Phaser at his belt, and felt Spock do the same.

Jim could hear the four men talking softly to each other, but he could not make out what they were saying. He slid silently from behind the crate, his Phaser drawn. Spock followed at his shoulder.

"Gentlemen, you're all under arrest for Treason," Jim said loudly, as he stepped forward, his Phaser pointed at the group. "Commander, lights please." Giotto and his team stepped out from behind the other crate. The sudden brightness from the huge engineering lights was disconcerting.

The four men looked at them in stunned surprise as Giotto and his men surrounded and disarmed them. Jim didn't know three of them, but his heart clenched in his chest to see who the fourth one was.

"Commander Trax." Jim felt sick to his stomach and when he spoke his voice was rough with anger. "I don't understand. Why? Why would you betray your Star Fleet oaths, your loyalty to the Federation, your Captain?"

Trax looked at him, contempt in his face. "For money, of course. More money then you could ever dream of after working all your life for Star Fleet. I need money, and this was an easy way to acquire it. I'm not like you and Captain Campbell; I have no long history or great loyalty to Star Fleet. It provided me with a way out of dire poverty and off of my miserable world; Star Fleet was always just a means to an end."

"This is going to break Leo's heart, he trusted you implicitly, Trax," said Jim. His heart ached for his friend at the betrayal from this officer who had been at his side for who knows how long.

A faint flicker of regret crossed the Rigillian's face, but he said nothing. He stood silently, relaxed and at ease, arms at his side.

His eyes shifted sideways, and suddenly Trax pushed hard against the three men standing next to him. They all toppled like dominos to the floor, taking some of the Security guards with them. Trax took off, running unbelievably fast, vaulting behind the Trans Warp coil and table. He ran to the cat walk ladder and began to climb with astonishing speed. Giotto and Jim picked up the three fallen prisoners as the guards scrambled to their feet. Spock took off running after Trax and followed him up the ladder.

"Spock," Jim yelled, running after him. He looked up to the climbing Rigillian. "Trax, there's no place for you to go. Stop! I don't want to shoot you."

Trax, from a race almost as strong as Vulcans, climbed higher, sure and quick as a cat, with Spock following after him at breath-taking speed.

Spock reached Trax and grabbed at a foot with one hand, his grip superhuman in its strength. As Trax held on with both hands to the next rung, he began to kick, his booted foot stomped hard on the hand Spock was using to hold on to the ladder. Spock could hear his fingers break under the boot, and he had no time to prepare for the onslaught of excruciating pain. Unable to hang on, Spock let go of the ladder rung. He dangled in mid-air, hanging on in a desperate grip to Trax's booted foot. The Rigillian looked down at him, gave a bitter smile and let go of his hold on the ladder. Jim watched in helpless horror as both men fell from 4 meters high to the Engineering floor. Spock landed on top of Trax and lay absolutely still.

"Spock, Spock!" Jim, terrified at the height of the fall, ran over to him, gently turned him over and pulled him carefully off the Rigillian's dead body. Spock was not breathing. He flipped open his communicator and yelled. "Sickbay! Bones, Bones! Answer me, Bones! I need you in Engineering!

Jim looked wildly around. "Giotto! Get over here!"

"McCoy here. Jim what's wrong, what's the matter."

"Get down here to Engineering. Spock fell from 4 meters high and he's not breathing! We need the trauma team. Hurry, Bones; he fell on top of the another body; it cushioned his fall, but he's not breathing. Tell me what to do." Jim's breathing was harsh as he knelt by Spock. He touched Spock's face; it was cold and clammy. "I need a blanket over here," he yelled at the guards.

"Jim, calm down and listen, Ok?" Bones voice took on a soothing clinical tone. "I'll be right there, but you have to calm down and do exactly what I tell you to do. You have to get oxygen to that big Vulcan brain of his…he can only be without oxygen for four minutes, you hear me; so you have to keep breathin' for him. You understand, Jim?"

"Yes, yes, I understand! What do I do?"

"OK, turn him over on his back very gently, I just hope he doesn't have any broken bones or internal injuries, but that can't be helped now. I'll deal with that later. Getting him to breathe is our first priority. His heart is where his liver should be, so you're gonna' do compressions right below his rib cage and directly above his waist. Six compressions, one every second, and then one full deep breath into both his mouth and nose immediately after the sixth compression. His heart beats faster than humans, so you've got to keep those compressions going, one per second, to the count of six, than a deep breath. You got that Jim? He needs all that extra oxygen. You're gonna' need help; it's hard to keep the rhythm going unless you get help. Is Giotto there? He's strong, so get him to help. You need to get started now. I'll be there as fast as I can. Oh, and cover him as much as you can, Jim, he needs to stay warm to prevent shock."

"We're on it, Bones. Just hurry up!" One of the guards brought him a blanket and he hurriedly covered Spock, tucking it in all around him.

"Giotto, I'll do the compressions, you breathe for him."

Giotto got on his knees at Spock's head, and Jim, also on his knees, bent over Spock and started the compressions, counting out loud…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6; Giotto's mouth covered Spock's nose and mouth and he breathed deep into the Vulcan and saw Spock's chest expand. Again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6; breathe. Time stopped; Jim's perception narrowed down only to his hands and Spock's body, nothing else mattered except those compressions and Giotto's life saving breath into Spock's lungs. Sweat poured from his face and body as he moved, never pausing, never breaking rhythm. He kept talking to the still body under his hands. "Breathe, Spock, damn it, breathe. You're not allowed to die on me. I need you, Spock. Breathe for me, please, Spock." His arms were trembling from his efforts; he was beginning to tire. _Where the hell was Bones?_

"Captain, let's change places, your arms are getting tired." Jim looked at Giotto; his arms were burning from his efforts and he nodded. "On my count, Captain; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6; breathe." Giotto moved lightning fast around Jim and immediately began the compression count again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6; and Jim breathed into Spock's nose and mouth. Jim listened for Giotto's count of 6 never taking his eyes from Spock's face. Suddenly, Spock gasped; he took a deep breath and then another and Jim felt burning tears of relief behind his eyes as he heard those rasping torturous breaths.

And then Bones was there, kneeling beside Giotto. "Let me see, Commander." His gentle hands ran the medical scanner over the Vulcan as he muttered to himself. "Triox for his lungs, Cordrazine for his heart, broad spectrum antibiotics, pain-killer, he's in a lot of pain." He looked up at Jim. "He has a broken collar-bone, dislocated shoulder, a broken tibia, four broken fingers, lacerations, and bruising from the compressions. Looks like falling on that Rigillian probably saved his life. He's gonna' be all right, Jim. You and Giotto saved him."

Jim rubbed his face with his hands, wiping the dripping sweat mingled with the tears he didn't even know he'd shed from his face. He felt slightly detached from his body; his relief so great, he was dizzy with it.

"Come on, let's get him and you to sick bay. I don't like your color; you're white as a sheet."

Jim stood and pulled himself together. "I'm fine. Just exhausted. Mr. Giotto, take these men to the brig and the body to the morgue…. and Commander, thank you. You helped save his life."

"Aye, Sir. Glad I could help. You know we all think the world of Mr. Spock."

Jim followed the anti-grav stretcher out of Engineering. "I know Commander." With a shaking hand, Jim patted his security chief's arm in silent thanks on the way out.

In sick bay, he watched as Bones put Spock on a bed and began working over the Vulcan. Spock was still deeply unconscious, but his breathing was deep and regular.

"Sit down, Jim. Rest. You look like hell; you're still pale as death."

Jim sat down in the chair close by Spock's bed; he felt dazed and sleepy, the massive dose of adrenaline in his body had drained away leaving him unable and indeed unwilling to think of what might have happened. It had been too damn close…he shied away from reliving the horror of that fall. The warmth and quiet peace of sick bay filled him, and he could have sat for hours luxuriating in the fact that Spock was alive and would be fine, but he knew he had to stand up and call the Admiral and tell him what had happened. He looked at Bones chronometer on the wall; it was only 2230 hours. Everything had happened in an hour and a half; it seemed like half a lifetime.

He sighed, his body bone weary as he stood. He spared one more look at Spock's still face and said, "Bones, I need to use your comm to call the Admiral. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time. Spock won't wake up for hours. I'm going to use the bone knitter while he's out. Much more comfortable for both of us." He took a keen look at his Captain and was relieved to see that his color was coming back and the shocked look had receded from his face. "After the call, I want you to get some rest. You're all in."

Jim nodded wearily and went into Bones office and closed the door. He spared a thought for Todd Campbell and how the news of his First Officer's betrayal would hit him. He wondered how he would feel if it had been Spock, but that thought was so outlandish, Spock's loyalty so bone deep and fundamental to his character, that Jim couldn't even imagine it and gave up on the thought.

He commed Nogura at home; the comm only beeped twice and the Admiral answered it himself. He took one look at Jim's face, and simply said, "Tell me." And Jim did.

_**Please review. Thank you**_.


	22. Ring of Treason Chapter 22

**Ring of Treason **

**Chapter 22 **

**"So fair and foul a day I had not seen." **

**William Shakespeare, Macbeth**

"Ah, Jim. It's a bitter thing." Nogura shaded his eyes, took a deep breath and looked into the distance, his eyes shadowed with grief. "I'll comm Todd Campbell and tell him myself. It's not for you to tell him about Commander Trax and his betrayal. I'll have SIS pick up the body and the prisoners tomorrow at 0800 for interrogation. The three Commodores and the Admiral will also be arrested and interrogated. We'll get to the bottom of this and afterward there'll be some much needed house cleaning at Fleet." The Admiral looked Jim. "Captain, I'm pulling you and Captain Campbell off the War Games schedule. I'll put Captain Russo and Captain Tyron in charge of the teams. Neither you nor Todd has a First Officer right now, nor do I think it's necessary for Captain James T. Kirk to have lessons in tactical warfare against Romulans. Jim, you get some rest; take care of Mr. Spock. I'll get back to you after the interrogations. You'll have a couple of days of down time before the War Games are over so I want you to take the time to visit your mother and your nephew before your next mission orders come through."

"Thank you, Admiral. I will. Kirk out."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. The rest was in the hands of Nogura and SIS. His mother and Peter could get back to their vacation, Spock would recuperate, and in a couple of days he would receive their new orders. He went back to Spock's side. He was still deeply unconscious.

Bones came up to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "He's much better, Jim. His fractures are healing fine. You know he has the constitution of an Ox. He'll wake up in a few hours. Go shower, get some sleep and come back after you rest. You know Spock won't like it if you look like hell when you come see him."

Jim gave him a soft smile, his eyes never leaving Spock's face. "Bones, I almost lost him today, forever. I was terrified." He cleared his throat, his voice suddenly husky as he looked at his friend. "This is what you and Spock were trying to tell me the other day, isn't it? What you both feel like when it's me?"

"Yeah, Jim, that's exactly what it feels like and it's over and over again with you. It's a wonder either of us are still sane." The blue eyes smiled into the hazel one taking the bite out of the harsh words.

"Bones, it was like a nightmare that you can't wake up from." Jim shut his eyes at the memory of seeing Spock's body, utterly still and not breathing. "The three of us, we all share the same fear. I don't know what we can do about it, but at least we can talk about it. What do you say, Bones?"

McCoy dragged his hand over his exhausted face. As a psychologist he commended Jim for wanting to discuss things, but as a man, he wanted to retreat behind the wall of manly reticence and keep his feelings buried deep. He drew a deep breath, his healer's instinct over riding his ingrained desire to keep dark emotions at bay. "Yeah, Jim, I think it's time we talked it over; just as soon as Spock has mended and we have a little down time. Now go get some rest. I'll call you when Spock starts waking up; it probably won't be until morning."

Jim headed to his cabin for a shower and some much needed sleep. Tomorrow morning he would visit Spock at first light, and then wait for SIS to pick up the prisoners and the body. After that was soon enough to write his report to Nogura. He hit the shower, hot as he could stand it, dried himself off, and stumbled into his bunk. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Jim strolled into Sick Bay at 0630 to find Spock sitting in his bed eating breakfast. He couldn't restrain the grin that broke out all over his face. "Good morning, Mr. Spock. I see you're feeling much better."

"Good morning, Captain," said Spock, looking up from his breakfast. "Yes, sir, according to the good doctor, I will be able to leave Sick Bay this afternoon. I am to be on light duty for the next 48 hours. I hope that will not inconvenience you, Captain."

The grin slipped from Jim's face. "Spock, you could be on light duty for the next year, and it wouldn't inconvenience me." He laid a gentle hand on Spock's Sick Bay pajama sleeve. "You almost died last night. You scared the hell out of me, Spock. Please don't ever do that again, I can't take it."

Spock looked into the somber hazel eyes and saw the lingering stress and terror there. "I will certainly endeavor not to do so, Captain. It was a most unpleasant experience for me as well." Spock tilted his head;_ time to change the subject,_ he thought. He wanted to remove the haunted look from Jim's eyes. "Jim why are you not on the Bridge? Are we not at battle readiness for the War Games?"

A smile flickered across Jim's face. "Word came down last night from the C in C himself, Spock. After last night_, Enterprise_ and the _JFK_ are excused from the Games, so we're to have the next two days off. The Admiral suggested we visit my mother and Peter for the next 48 hours before our new mission orders come in. Sounds like a plan to me. We can leave for the Embassy this afternoon if you feel up to it and Sarek is ok with it. Ma is going to be so happy this is all over. I can't wait to tell her. Hey, maybe Bones would like to come with us?"

Spock looked at his Captain, a faint glint of mischief in his dark eyes. "I am sure my father will be "fine with it" Jim, and Dr. McCoy will certainly enjoy visiting with your mother once more."

Jim threw him a glowering look and ignored the comment. He drew up a chair. "I have a lot to tell you, Spock, and none of it very pleasant."

Spock listened gravely to the events of the previous evening. "I fear that Commander Trax's treachery will be very difficult for Captain Todd, Jim. He will need the support of his friends, and if fact, all the other Fleet Captains. Treachery from one who is a brother at arms, one who has fought side by side with you, a man you trusted with your life, is a spear in the heart," Spock said softly.

McCoy came in and saw the grave looks on both faces. "Ok, too much gloom and doom, here. Not good for the mental health of my patient," he said. "Spock, I'm gonna' release you this afternoon if you follow medical instructions to the letter, you hear?"

"Doctor, I am not deaf. Beings in the next quadrant can hear you; and of course I shall follow all your medical dictates if you will release me from this den of horrors."

"That's a good Vulcan," grinned McCoy, and patted him on the shoulder. He ignored Spock's affronted look and that ridiculous raised eyebrow and wondered bemusedly if Spock's eyebrows got a workout at the gym 'cause they sure were flexible. "Jim, you heard him. I expect you to keep an eye on him. He's healing quickly, but his system has undergone a terrible trauma and no matter how fast our Super Vulcan here heals, his body needs recuperative time. Thank God I aced my course in _'What You Need to Know About Your Vulcan When He's Sick or Injured.'_ "

Jim laughed outloud at Spock's 'non expression' of outrage. "Don't worry, Bones. I'll keep a close eye on him. After the scare he gave me last night, I'm not letting him out of my sight. Hey, Nogura gave us the next two days off; you want to go with Spock and me back to the Embassy this afternoon? He practically ordered me to spend time with Ma and Peter."

McCoy looked up from his medical padd with interest. "Yeah, I'd like that, Jim. Give me a chance to spend some time with your lovely mother again." He smiled to himself as Jim cast a frowning look his way. "I'd like to find out more about Commander Bradford's condition too," he added, innocently, watching with interest as his Captain's face cleared into sunshine again. "I'll leave Christine in charge. Since we're not participating in the War Games, it should be pretty quiet around here."

"So what time are you dismissing Spock so we can leave, Bones?"

"I want Spock to eat lunch and have a nap first. I'll dismiss him at 1500 hours and he can go back to his cabin and pack. How about 1600 hours?"

"Sounds good, I'll meet you on the transporter at 1600. Spock, would you please let Sarek know? Be sure it's ok with him. I don't want to abuse Vulcan Embassy hospitality."

"Jim, there is no need, but I will comm my father to expect us and ask him to tell your mother and Peter."

"Thanks, Spock. I have to go down to the brig now; SIS is picking up the prisoners at 0800 and collecting Trax's body, Bones. I also need to comm Captain Campbell and express our condolences. I'm not looking forward to the conversation," he added. "I can't even imagine how he must feel about Trax's treachery. Todd can't even mourn his death properly, knowing what he did."

Spock's eyes were somber. "I grieve with him, Captain."

Jim took the turbo lift down to the bowels of his ship, to the engineering hull and to the brig. The three prisoners were behind the main force field and were separated by two other force fields between them to keep them apart. It wouldn't do to have one try to kill the other. Jim had not spoken to any of them, and had no desire to do so. He just hoped SIS would be able to get good Intel from them. He looked at his chronometer. It was 0800; the three Fleet Commodores and the Admiral had been arrested. He wondered what the War Games Observers on _The Columbia_ were thinking about the missing Commodore, although he was sure Admiral Nogura would send in a substitute. He turned as he heard voices and saw Commander Giotto with four men in SIS uniforms.

"Captain, these are the officers who are picking up the prisoners. I have scanned their holos, verified their identities, and double checked their credentials with Admiral Nogura's office and with SIS."

Jim suppressed a smile. Giotto was a highly efficient Security Chief and never less than thorough.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Captain Kirk, an honor, sir. I'm Commander Soleri, this is Lt. Commander Valent, Lt. Commander Alexander, and Lt. Commander Vinci." He handed Jim their SIS IDs, their orders and the prisoners' transfer papers. He also handed Jim the request to pick up Commander Trax's body."

Jim looked carefully at the orders and nodded. "Gentlemen. I'm happy to hand them over to you and get them off my ship. Commander Trax's body is in the morgue in Sick Bay. Dr. Leonard McCoy will be the person who will complete those arrangements with you." He nodded to Giotto to release the force field. "One at a time, Commander."

As each of the prisoners came out of the brig, stasis cuffs were put on their hands and feet. Each SIS officer escorted one prisoner. It was eerily silent, neither the officers nor the prisoners said a word as they hustled them out to the turbo lift and to the waiting shuttle in the docking bay.

Commander Soleri turned to Jim after the last prisoner left. "Sir, Admiral Nogura's compliments. He asked me to tell you that the three Commodores, the Admiral, and the Commodore on _The Columbia_ have been arrested. He also asked me to remind you that all the events that transpired here and the arrests are considered classified Intel; Need To Know only, he said. He will speak with you this evening."

"Thank you, Commander. Let me get someone to direct you to Sick Bay and to Dr. McCoy."

He nodded to Giotto and one of his men came over to escort the Commander. He shook hands and watched him walk away, then turned to Giotto. "A wretched business, Frank," he said. "I'm glad to get them off my ship."

"Aye, Captain, hard on all of us in Fleet. Sir, how is Mr. Spock this morning?"

Jim smiled at his Chief of Security. "He's doing well. Healing quickly as our resident Vulcan always does; Dr. McCoy will release him this afternoon. I'm sure he would appreciate a visit from you this morning, Commander. I know he wants to thank you for what you did."

"Captain, no thanks are necessary. I was just doing my job," Giotto said with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Never the less, Mr. Giotto, Mr. Spock's life was saved in no small part through your help, and you have Mr. Spock's gratitude and mine as well. You go see him, Frank, I'd like you to."

"All right, sir. I'll go in a little while."

"Commander, I'm going to announce to the crew that we're not going to participate in the War Games this morning. This afternoon Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock and I will go off ship for the next 48 hours. Mr. Scott will have the conn. Keep a close eye on my ship, Commander. I always feel more secure when I know you and your men are vigilant when I'm off ship."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim went to the Bridge. Alpha shift was all ready at work with their usual efficiency. "Uhura, give me an all call, please." Her quick fingers flew over her board and she nodded to him. "This is the Captain. As per orders received last night, we have been relieved from participating in today's War Games. _Enterprise_ and The _John F. Kennedy_ will receive new orders in the next 24 hours. We will remain in standard orbit around Jupiter until those orders are received. Kirk out."

There were expressions of slight surprise from the bridge crew, but they were too professional and too experienced to bother much about the change in plans. Changes in orders were SOP for The _Enterprise_. Fleet moved them around as they saw fit like checkers on a checker board.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. I'll be in my quarters for the next hour."

"Aye, Sir."

In his quarters, Jim faced his comm station and called the _JFK_. "I'd like to speak with Captain Campbell, Lieutenant," he said to the communications officers.

"Captain Campbell is in his quarters, sir. I'll patch you through."

Todd Campbell's drawn face came into view. "Jim."

"Todd, how are you? I'm more sorry than I say about Commander Trax."

"Jim, I'm so stunned I can't even process what Trax has done. It's going to take me a while to come to terms with it. Admiral Nogura has briefed me on your mission and what happened. How is Mr. Spock?"

"Well on the road to a full recovery, Todd. Don't worry about him. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not right now, but thanks Jim. _JFK i_s off duty for a few days. The Admiral told me that all that's happened is classified. I don't know what I'm going to tell the crew about Trax's death. They don't know yet, but since he's not on the bridge, they sense something is wrong." He sighed wearily. "How could I have been so blind? I never suspected a thing."

"Todd, it's not your fault. How could you suspect something like this of your XO? No one could have. As for your crew, just tell them as much of the truth as you can; that he was killed on an assignment; that his body has been recovered and funeral arrangements are pending; that you mourn the loss of your friend; that his shipmates will miss him. All of that is true. The rest will come later. I'm here if I can help you in any way and so will all the Fleet Captains."

"I know Jim and I appreciate it. What hurts the most is that I can't even mourn properly with what I now know about him. All I feel is rage and bitterness over his betrayal."

"Mourn for the man that could have been, Todd." Jim said softly. "Mourn for the loss of the talent, the service, the closeness you had during your command. Those things, you can grieve about."

Todd closed his eyes briefly. "Thanks, Jim."

After saying goodbye, Jim closed the transmission and sat back in his chair. He felt drained after the conversation. Todd looked terrible. He couldn't even imagine what he must be going through.

Before returning to the bridge, he swung by Sick Bay to check on Spock. Bones stopped him and motioned him into his office. "I released the body, Jim. Hopefully we can put this behind us now. I don't know if you want to hear this, but almost every bone in his body was broken, there's no way I could have saved him." He eyed Jim's face carefully. "What's the matter, I thought you'd gotten some sleep."

"I did, Bones, I slept great, but I just got off the comm with Todd Campbell and it was a tough conversation for both of us. He's trying to grieve for a friend and a First Office that he's worked with for years and he's realized he didn't really know him at all. I keep thinking how I would feel if it was Spock who'd done that."

Bones just looked at him in disbelief. "Jim, get a hold of yourself; are you nuts or somethin'? There's a better chance of a snowball freezin' in hell than for Spock to ever do somethin' like that. First of all, the man worships the ground you walk on, second of all, his sense of loyalty to this ship and it's crew is more important to him then even his father, mother, or Vulcan, and third of all…well there's no third of all, it's just impossible."

Jim's hazel eyes brightened. "It is impossible, right Bones? I know that. I know Spock. It just got to me for a minute there."

"Well, get over it all ready, Captain. It ain't ever gonna' happen. About Spock, Jim, he's asleep. The more sleep he gets the faster he'll recuperate. His broken bones are healed now. After lunch I'll release him to his quarters. We'll keep an eye on him at the Embassy; but no work at all, Jim, even if he offers, you say no."

Jim looked at his CMO indignantly. "Of course no work, Bones, I know that. I think I'll just peek in and check on him and I'll meet you both at the Transporter Pad at 1600 hours."

Jim slipped in quietly into Spock's sleeping alcove. Spock's face was tranquil and relaxed in sleep, his breathing soft, steady and natural. Jim looking at his friend breathed a silent _Thank God_, and slipped out again and headed toward the bridge.


	23. Ring of Treason Chapter 23

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 23**

"**All's well if all ends well."  
William Shakespeare**

Bridge duty was so uneventful that Jim got his report finished and off to Admiral Nogura. He signed off on some paper work, said goodbye to his bridge crew and took the turbo lift to meet Spock and Bones in the transporter room at 1600 hours. As they made their way to the transporter pads, the Captain cast a keen look at Spock, the residual terror from last night still with him. Bones gave him a tiny nod to show he was satisfied with Spock's progress. "Gentlemen, shall we get this show on the road? It will be good to relax for a couple of days."

"Mr. Scott, I didn't expect to see you here to send us off," said Jim in surprise as his Chief Engineer came in.

"Aye Captain, just wanted to send you off in style. Please give my regards to your mother and the wee lad, sir."

"I will, Scotty. Take good care of my ship and we'll see you back here in a couple of days."

"Hope you're feeling fine, now, Mr. Spock," Scotty said.

"I am thank you, Mr. Scott. The good doctor has certified me fit and able to travel. Mr. Scott, the Embassy shields are down for our transport," said Spock checking his communicator for T'Lane's signal.

Scotty nodded, did his silvery magic and they materialized in the front walk of the Embassy.

A small figure came hurdling towards Jim yelling, "Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim!" Jim staggered as he caught Peter and lifted him up into his arms for a big hug.

"Hi Squirt, how's it going; hey, you're getting heavy young man," said his Uncle, setting him down gently.

"Great, Uncle Jim. Boy am I glad to see you; you too Mr. Spock, Dr. Bones." Peter gave Bones a hug and then turned to Spock to do the same. Jim opened his mouth to remind Peter about Vulcan touch protocols, (Peter was getting old enough now to remember) but the Vulcan stopped him, shaking his head _no. _

"Greetings, Peter kam. I am gratified to see you again." He gently returned the little boy's hug feeling the warm buzz of affection and trust coming from the small body.

"Great to see you, too, Peter. How is your beautiful grandmother?" McCoy asked and cast a swift side glance at Jim to gauge his reaction. He was totally ignored. _Damn_, McCoy thought_, I'll have to do better than that if I'm gonna' milk any more fun out of this. _

"Noni is inside, she's waiting for you, Uncle Jim, and so is Mr. Sarek."

They entered the cool, high ceiling foyer of the Embassy, and once more, Jim felt warm loving arms around him. "Hi Sweetheart," whispered his mother. "I'm so happy you're here. I know you and Mr. Spock had a bad time last night." Jim returned Winona's hug and added a kiss to her cheek. "Spock and I are both fine, Ma. I'm just happy it's all over."

She turned smiling and gave her hand to McCoy, who bent over it and kissed it lightly with a Southern flourish. To his delight, Jim frowned fiercely at him.

Smiling, Winona recovered her hand and offered the Ta'al in greeting to Spock. "Mr. Spock I'm happy you are recovering so well," she said.

Sarek walked in and greeted his guests. "My son, are you well?" His dark gaze moved carefully over Spock.

"Yes, Father, I am well. Dr. McCoy has cleared me for light duty."

"Yeah, light duty and extra rest these next couple of days, Spock. Don't forget that part," McCoy said.

"I am gratified, my son. I have received a preliminary report from Admiral Nogura. He assures me that you and James will share more details with Dr. Kirk and I. Come in to the office and rest as Dr. McCoy suggests."

One of Sarek's aides came forward and took their duffle bags. "I will place these in the bedrooms you occupied when you were last here, gentlemen." Jim nodded his thanks to him.

The office was cool and dim, refreshments were set out and Jim reached for them gratefully. In his need to get all his paper work out of the way before leaving the ship, he had missed lunch. Peter came around behind the sofa where Jim was sitting, rested his small chin on his Uncle's sandy head and put his arms around his neck. This was always his favorite perch when Jim was sitting down and in reach. His Uncle reached up and covered both small hands with one of his own. Peter whispered in Jim's ear, "I named the kittens Uncle Jim, and I didn't use the computer."

"Good for you, Peter, he said softly. "We'll go over and see them in a minute."

His mother smiled as she looked at the two most loved people in her world. "Jim, Ambassador Sarek and I thought that tomorrow evening we would invite a few people for dinner. Dr. Jeffries, Lt. Uhura, Mr. Scott, T'Lane, Admiral Nogura. I wish Commander Bradford could come, but he's not well enough yet. What do you think, son?"

Her son smiled. "That's a great idea; a nice way to end our 48 hour leave." He looked over to Sarek. "Did my mother talk you into this, Sarek, because if so, there is no need to indulge her."

A very faint gleam of amusement touched the dark eyes. "Certainly not, Captain. I concurred with your mother; it is only logical to gather everyone together for a last meal before your ship leaves orbit. A debriefing of sorts."

"Hmm, I see," said Jim, knowing full well his mother's formidable powers of persuasion which had been honed by years of prolonged contact with three strong males in her household, Fleet and Federation bureaucracy, and her role as a Federation Xenobiologist in close contact with many stubborn alien races. He doubted if even a Vulcan could stand against it.

He hid his smile as he got up and said to Peter, "let's take a look at those kittens, Squirt."

In the corner, Cleo was washing her babies. Peter knelt by the basket, and gently petted the regal Cleo and she leaned her glossy head into his hand. He picked up one of the tiny kittens. "This is the boy, Uncle Jim. I named him Sorrel." He set him down gently, and picked up the smaller baby. "This one is a girl, and I named her Sheba."

Jim looked down at the small serious face and thought again how much he loved Sam's little son. "Those are great names, Peter. You made two good choices. Did the Ambassador and T'Lane like the names?"

"Yep, T'Lane said Sorrel sounded very Vulcan, and that Sheba was old Terran Aramaic. They liked 'em." His small face held deep satisfaction at a job well done.

As the late afternoon waned, no one felt compelled to do much of anything. Sarek worked, Spock napped, McCoy read, Winona embroidered, Peter played checker with T'Lane, and Jim took a comm call from Admiral Nogura. The Admiral updated him on the interrogation.

"The main man in this plot, whose name is Soloth by the way, is the one who bribed the officers and hired the assassin and thieves. He was more than willing to talk once the death penalty was waved in front of his face. He's from some God forsaken planet I've never heard of. As we thought, Captain, it was the Romulans who were behind the plot…a Commander Toth hired him. He's in with the Romulan High Command, according to this Soloth. He named two more traitors, one at Fleet Headquarters, another at IT. They've been picked up already. Thank God, there was none at Cochrane House or SIS." The Admiral looked weary and dispirited. Treason was ugly and it's existence in his beloved Fleet had taken a heavy toll on him. Before ending the comm call, Jim issued the dinner invitation from his mother and was glad to see the Admiral's face lighten as he accepted.

For the rest of the evening, Jim luxuriated in the sheer relaxation of being with his family, Spock and Bones. They had an early dinner and coffee afterward in the office and the long day finally came to an end. Jim put down the book he was reading to Peter. He was tired; glancing at Spock, he saw fatigue on his face too.

McCoy seemed to think so also, because he said, "Time for all goodVulcans, Captains, Doctors and children to retire for the evening," he announced. To his astonishment, no one objected. _Well,_ he thought_, _as Jim and Peter stood up and kissed Winona good night, _there's a first time for everything!_

* * *

Jim came down to breakfast very early the next morning to find his mother the only one at the table.

"Morning, Ma. Peter's still sound asleep," he told her.

"Good morning, dear. That's good…let him sleep. He's been so excited that you were coming back and I know today he'll want to spend as much time with you as he can. I thought we'd get to the hospital early to visit Gavin Bradford so as not to take too much time away from Peter."

"Good idea. I'll borrow the Embassy shuttle and we'll leave right after I eat."

T'Lane walked in for breakfast and greeted Winona and Jim.

"T'Lane, if I may, I'd like to borrow the Embassy shuttle to take my mother to the hospital. Would that be all right?" Jim asked.

"Of course, Captain, it is at your disposal."

"We'll leave in 15 minutes, then. Will you lower the shield, please? Oh, one more thing, T'Lane, if Peter wakes up before we're back, please tell him where we've gone and that we'll be back in a couple of hours. Maybe he can ride the bike until we get back."

"I will, Captain. He practices every day, but he will not be happy that you have gone without him," she said, with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Jim laughed. "I know, that's why we're leaving so early. Less time for him to miss me. Are you ready, Ma?"

The shuttle was waiting in its usual place, and Jim took off and headed for the hospital. It was a sweet little shuttle with warp capabilities, responsive to his slightest touch.

When Jim and Winona arrived they went directly to Commander Bradford's room. The two guards were no longer at his door and Dr Jeffries was in the room sitting by the bed talking with the Commander.

He looked up with a smile. "Hello, Captain, Dr. Kirk. I was just telling our patient here, that he is almost ready to be dismissed."

"Then we came at the perfect time," said Winona, looking over to her son expectantly.

Jim shook hands with the Doctor and walked over to stand by the bed. "Gavin, good to see you're doing so well. Doctor, Commander, I'm sure you know that it's all over. The traitors were arrested and interrogated last night. Your assignment is finished, Commander, and you acted with distinction, honor and courage. Now then, my mother tells me she's invited you to recuperate at the farm. It would give me great pleasure to know you would be with her and Peter to keep them company. My crew and I will be leaving tomorrow for our next mission. Peter will be sad and Ma will miss me, and both of them will need distraction, so I hope you'll reconsider accepting my mother's invitation."

"But Captain, I can't impose like that. The invitation means the world to me, but I couldn't possible accept. Dr. Kirk, your kindness is overwhelming, but you hardly know me."

"Gavin, there is no question of imposing. My mother wants you at the farm to complete your recuperation. In the long run, it's just better to give in to her right away rather than prolong the battle…trust me, I grew up with the woman, and I know." Jim gazed at his mother fondly and gave Bradford his special smile.

Commander Bradford blinked up at him and looked helplessly at the Doctor for help.

Dr. Jeffries smiled at his patient. "As your physician, I think it's for the best, Gavin. You can't be alone when you leave here, and your brother has to go back to his assignment soon, and we all hate the thought of you being in a Star Fleet rehab center, so just say yes to Dr. Kirk."

The Commander took a deep breath, looked first at Jim and then at Winona and finally nodded his head in defeat. "Thank you, Dr. Kirk. I'll go. Words can't express my gratitude. I wasn't looking forward to that rehab center."

"Wonderful! We'll have a great time, Gavin…you'll see, and Peter will be thrilled. Now that it's all settled, Jim and I have to get back to the Embassy. I'll check in later with Dr. Jeffries so Peter and I can pick you up on our way back to the farm; and Dr. Jeffries, would you like to come to dinner at the Vulcan Embassy this evening at 7 ? I realize its short notice, but I hope you can join us. It's just family and a few friends; we're having a going away dinner before Jim and his crews go back to the _Enterprise_ tomorrow."

"I'll be delighted Dr. Kirk. Thanks for thinking of me."

"Goodbye, Commander," said Jim. "It's been an honor. Enjoy your time with my mother and Peter. I envy you."

"Thank you, Captain. Good luck with your new mission."

Winona turned to her son on their walk back to the shuttle. "Thank you, dear. I knew you could convince him. He'll do better with us at the farm than at that impersonal rehab center."

Jim gave his mother a one arm hug. "He's one lucky SIS officer to have you and Peter when he leaves the hospital…and may I say, you did some good work there, Dr. Kirk. I'm very proud of you." He dropped a swift kiss on her soft cheek.

"And I'm very proud of you too, sweetheart," said his mother looking at her much-loved, handsome son.

Jim laughed. "A mutual admiration society of two, wouldn't you say?"

Peter, Spock and Bones were just starting breakfast when they got back to the Embassy. Jim sat down for a second cup of coffee, and Winona went to the comm center to call her neighbor to check on the animals.

"Well, boys and girls, I've been thinking about what we should do today, and I've come up with an idea. What do you say about taking a trip to Niagara Falls? I understand it's quite a sight, and I've never been there and neither has Peter. Bones, Spock?"

"I've never been there either, Jim, sounds good to me."

"I, too, have never seen the falls, Captain. I understand it is a wondrous sight."

"Do you really feel up to it, Spock? I don't want you to get over tired."

"I feel quite well, Captain. I do not think seeing Niagara Falls will tire me."

"Great, I'll go ask Ma and see if she wants to go and comm Scotty and Uhura and invite them for dinner this evening. Ma wants Uhura to spend the night here so they can visit. Scotty can turn over the com to Sulu for a couple of hours this evening."

Winona did want to go with them and so did T'Lane, so it was a merry party, (except for Spock and T'Lane, muttered Bones, since merry was not in their Vulcan vocabulary) who boarded the Vulcan shuttle. Jim put in the Latitude and Longitude coordinates in the navigational computer and headed for Buffalo. His crew knew that he enjoyed piloting all the shuttles on _The Enterprise,_ and this Vulcan one was a sweet little ship. He flew straight to Niagara Falls Park and parked in the huge shuttle parking area and they walked from the parking area to the Falls.


	24. Ring of Treason Chapter 24

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 24**

"**At times, challenges hit with the force of a roaring, rushing waterfall. **

**The true test, however, is whether you can put your arms up and enjoy the feel of the water. "  
****Aviva Kaufman**

Jim gathered the group around him and they stopped to read the placard at the entrance. Niagara Park had an ancient and rich history. It was America's oldest state park and was now a Terran Heritage Park, free to all Terran and off world public who visited. Peter read out loud that millions of gallons of water flowed every minute; about 750,000 gallons every second and that Niagara Falls was formed 12,000 years ago, making it fairly young in geographic terms.

Winona said to Jim, "I'm wondering how your father and I missed bringing you boys here. You and Sam would have loved it!"

"Our week in New York City was always so full, we did something every day; you and dad focused on the city itself, and that was always more than enough for Sam and I. We always had so much fun."

As they walked on, they could hear the mighty roar of the rushing water and then they got to the viewing deck and saw their first view of the Falls. Winona gasped and no one said a word. A world of water tumbled and danced with rainbows. The sight was incredible, unbelievable, awe inspiring. Peter grasped Jim's hand and they just stood and gazed at the view. Jim glanced around; everyone had the same rapt expression on their faces and even Spock's normally impassive face looked a little stunned. The sheer volume of water was incredible. The Four Great Lakes, Superior, Erie, Huron and Michigan, supplied the water to the Niagara River which in turn made up the magnificent three falls that combined to form Niagara Falls.

Jim decided there and then that they would take the famous Maid of the Mist boat tour. The boat had conducted tours from the calm Niagara River to Horseshoe Falls off and on since 1846, and he didn't want Peter to miss the experience.

After gazing at the Falls for a long while, they made their way to the ticket booth for the Maid of the Mist boat ride. The boat ride had changed very little through the years. It was still done with a powerful diesel-powered boat which transported all the passengers from the calm waters on the American and Canadian sides, through the breathtaking views of Horseshoe Falls. All the passengers were sprayed with a fine mist and the boat crew handed out optional rain coats. Jim saw Peter lift his rapt little face to feel more of the cold mist which rained down on him. The Maid of the Mist had made many generations of passengers very happy down through the years.

They ate a late lunch after the Maid of the Mist boat ride and then Jim piloted them back to the Embassy to get ready for the dinner party. Jim looked down at Peter sitting in the shuttle seat beside him. "What did you think of it, Peter?"

"It was great, Uncle Jim! All that water, and the noise. All the rainbows were amazing." His hazel eyes were dreamy, remembering. "Thanks for bringing us."

Jim patted the small hand beside him, very happy to have given the child so much pleasure. "Yeah, it was really something to see. I'm glad you had a good time, Squirt."

It was already late afternoon when they got back at the Embassy and everyone scattered to get dressed. Uhura and Scotty commed Jim to tell him they were on their way and the Embassy shields came down again for a brief time until all the guests arrived.

Sarek and Winona had arranged that dinner would be served in the larger formal dining room. The table looked beautiful, set with the Vulcan Embassy formal linens, candle sticks, dinner service, crystal, and silver. Sarek, sitting at the head of the table, looked austere and dignified in a dark brown tunic and slacks. Admiral Nogura, in uniform, sat next to him. Winona, lovely in her favorite lilac gown, her hair braided in a crown, sat on the other side. Dr. Jeffries sat at the other end with Jim on his right, and Spock on his left. McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Peter and T'Lane divided themselves on both sides of the table. Uhura looked beautiful in a red and gold gown and T'Lane wore a long royal blue tunic over a grey skirt. The dinner was superb, a variety of vegetarian dishes suited to any palate with accompanying wine, and fruit juice for Peter. Conversation flowed freely with no controversial topics being raised. Peter told Dr. Jeffries about Niagara Falls and the doctor agreed that he should visit at his next available opportunity. They lingered over dessert and coffee enjoying relaxed conversation. Jim heard Scotty's soft burr, as he explained the ship's impulse engines stubborn hum to the Admiral. Uhura, next to Peter, filled him in on some of the _Enterprise's_ non classified missions and Jim could hear him laughing. He felt a bone deep contentment; he was simply happy enjoying this interlude with friends and family.

By mutual consent they adjourned to the office, everyone hesitant to end the evening, knowing there would be sad goodbyes the next day. It was past Peter's bed time, but no one had the heart to tell him and make his sad little face even sadder. As was his custom, he drifted around the room spending time with each person. First, he sat by McCoy, who patted his sandy hair affectionately, then he sat close to his grandmother and picked up her hand and held it. T'Lane was next; he sat quietly beside her for a few minutes, and then went to sit between Uhura and Scotty for a short time. He stood and walked over to stand beside Spock. He put his arm around Spock's neck and Spock put his arm around the little boy; Peter stayed there content for a short while. Finally he left Spock and went to sit by his Uncle Jim and snuggled in close. Jim looked down at the sad and tired little face, he knew Peter was struggling with the knowledge they were leaving at first light; they would be gone by the time he woke up. The child yawned tiredly, but when Jim softly asked him if he'd like to go to bed, he shook his head fiercely, unwilling to leave his Uncle's side.

Jim cast a significant look at Uhura and then glanced down at Peter. "Uhura, would you sing for us? I think it would be a very special way to end this wonderful evening."

"I'd be glad to. Mr. Spock, I brought my lyre, would you be so kind as to accompany me?"

Spock looked at the tired child sitting so still beside his Uncle Jim and nodded in understanding. "I'd be honored, Lieutenant."

She brought out her beautiful lyre and handed it to Spock. They conferred quietly and then she stood in front of the fireplace.

"As some of you know, I have a special interest in ancient Terran folk songs. This one is a very old one. It's of Welsh origin from the 19th century and was sometimes sung as a lullaby. Mr. Spock?"

The soft golden notes of the lyre sounded and then Uhura's rich soft voice surrounded the listeners. Jim hugged Peter closer to his side as he listened to the beautiful tune.

_**All Through the Night**_

_**Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee **_

_**All through the night **_

_**Guardian angels God will send thee **_

_**All through the night **_

_**Soft the drowsy hours are creeping **_

_**Hill and dale in slumber sleeping **_

_**I my loving vigil keeping **_

_**All through the night **_

_**While the moon her watch is keeping **_

_**All through the night **_

_**While the weary world is sleeping **_

_**All through the night **_

_**O'er thy spirit gently stealing **_

_**Visions of delight revealing **_

_**Breathes a pure and holy feeling **_

_**All through the night **_

_**Though I roam a minstrel lonely **_

_**All through the night **_

_**My true harp shall praise sing only **_

_**All through the night **_

_**Love's young dream, alas, is over **_

_**Yet my strains of love shall hover **_

_**Near the presence of my lover **_

_**All through the night** _

_**Welsh Traditional, Sir Harold Boulton, 1884**_

As the last notes of the lovely song died away, they all paid Uhura the tribute of silence. Jim looked down and saw that Uhura's lullaby had finally put Peter to sleep. "I'll put him to bed, Ma," he said softly. Without effort, he lifted the child in his arms and took him to their shared bedroom and laid him down on the cot. He took off Peter's shoes, but other wise left him dressed, and tucked the little boy in under the blankets. Jim sighed, bent and kissed him softly on his forehead. It would be a long six months before he saw Peter and his mother again and it would be difficult for Peter tomorrow. It was a worry for Jim and Winona, but Bones had told them that partings would be difficult for the little boy for a long time to come.1

The dinner party broke up a short time later. T'Lane lowered the shields again so Scotty, Admiral Nogura, and Dr. Jeffries could beam back to their respective locations.

At the Embassy door, Nogura took his leave of Sarek and shook hands with Jim and Winona. "My heartfelt thanks to both of you for what you did. Dr. Kirk, without you we wouldn't have even known about the treason ring. Fleet was in a very vulnerable position from within and we had no idea."

He smiled slightly. "Captain, I haven't had the opportunity to tell you that Blue Team won the battle this morning. It's rather ironic under the circumstances though, since the Blue Team were the Romulans for this round, but I knew you'd be pleased that your team did well."

Jim's eyes lit up. "I am pleased, Admiral. In a way I'm sorry _Enterprise_ missed it, but I'd rather be here with Ma and Peter."

Nogura smiled and nodded."Goodbye, Captain. I'll be in touch. There will be a commendation put in your records for you and Mr. Spock, even if we can't publicize the reason. Dr. Kirk, I wish there could be one for you as well, but Fleet doesn't give out civilian commendations, more's the pity. Good night and it was a great honor to meet you. Sarek, it was a very enjoyable evening, and I thank you for the invitation."

"Good night, Admiral; thank you for your kind words. I'm just happy I could be of help," said Winona.

"See you back on the ship, Sir," said Scotty. "Thank you for the dinner invitation, Ambassador, Dr. Kirk."

"Goodnight Scotty. See you in the morning"

Dr. Jeffries bid them all good night, and said to Winona. "Dr. Kirk, if you need me for anything while Commander Bradford is at your farm, please don't hesitate to comm me. I'm just a beam out away if you need me."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Jeffries. That's good to know; it's very kind of you. You know you could just drop in for a visit," said Winona, her dimple flashing. "Commander Bradford would enjoy it, and so would Peter and I."

Jim and Dr. Jeffries laughed. "Maybe I'll take you up on the invitation, Dr. Kirk. Thanks."

T'Lane went off to raise the shields again, and Jim, Spock and McCoy went back to the office, Sarek and Winona behind them. Uhura was sitting on the sofa softly strumming her lyre.

"We'll be leaving at first light, Ma. You don't have to get up so early."

"I'll be up to see you off, dear," said his mother tranquilly.

"As will I," said Sarek.

"Uhura, are you ready for bed and maybe some girl talk before sleep?"

"Sounds like just the thing," smiled Uhura."How about a little glass of wine to go?"

"A good plan, I'd like that," smiled Winona.

* * *

At dawn, Winona, Sarek, and T'Lane stood by the Embassy door to bid the men and Uhura goodbye.

"Goodbye, my son. I am gratified that your physical condition now appears optimum and that you were able to spend some of your time here at the Embassy."

"Goodbye, Father. I, too, am gratified to have seen you. Live long and prosper."

"T'Lane, thank you for spending so much time with Peter," Jim told the Vulcan girl. "He has gotten very fond of you; he's going to miss you."

"I confess, Captain, that I will miss him also. I am pleased that his time with me was satisfactory."

Jim smiled at the typical Vulcan understatement and went over to Sarek. "Thank you, Ambassador, for all you did for my family. I'll never forget your kindness and hospitality. Goodbye, Sir. Please give my greetings to Lady Amanda, and tell her how sorry we are that she was not able to be here."

"James, no thanks are necessary. It was an honor to offer assistance to you and your family."

Jim kissed his mother and gave her a hard hug. "Bye Ma, I love you," he whispered in her ear. "You and Peter write to me as soon as you can and fill me in on Commander Bradford's visit."

"We will, sweetheart. Goodbye, Jim. Take care of yourself, dear. I love you, son."

"Uhura, as always it was lovely to spend time with you," Winona said as she gave her a warm hug which the Communications Officer returned.

She turned to McCoy, "Good bye, Doctor." She hugged him too and McCoy grinned hugely. "I hope to see you and Mr. Spock at Christmas."

"Mr. Spock, goodbye. Please take care of Jim for me. I know how he is." Winona's hazel eyes, so much like Jim's, silently beseeched him.

Spock nodded. "Indeed, Dr. Kirk, I know only too well how he is. I will attempt to do so to the best of my abilities, as will Dr. McCoy."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Jim flipped open his communicator. "_Enterprise_, this Captain Kirk. Four to beam up, Mr. Scott," and the silvery glow of the transporter took them away.

* * *

**1\. **_**N/B Peter's difficulty is described in "Hostages**__."_


	25. Ring of Treason Chapter 25 Epilogue

**Ring of Treason**

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue **

"**But I tell you, a cat needs a name that's particular,****  
****A name that's peculiar, and more dignified,****  
****Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular,****  
****Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride."**

**T.S. Elliot**

"**Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats"**

Jim sat relaxed in his command chair. It was still early in Alpha shift and all was quiet. The _Enterprise's _impulse engines purred under his feet. Mr. Scott reported that their Silver Lady was running as smooth as silk and because of that Scotty and Jim were as content as a Captain and CE could ever be. As he drank his coffee, his yeoman passed him department reports that had to be read and signed. Jim glanced at his First Officer. Spock was bent over his viewer looking at reports from Stellar Cartography.

It had been a month since _Enterprise _had left Earth's Solar System and the debacle of the treason ring behind them. Jim had heard from Admiral Nogura the happy news that rigorous interrogation of the prisoners and a deep Fleet internal SIS investigation had found no more traitors. Jim had also received several letter vids from his mother and Peter; Commander Bradford was recuperating well, and everyone was enjoying his visit. He was to report back to work in another week.

_Enterprise _was presently in orbit around Proxima Centauri, a star in the Alpha Centauri system whose 15.53 magnitude appeared to be changing for an as yet unknown reason. Since it was only 4.3650 light years from Earth, _Enterprise_ had been ordered to do a "drive by" and check on the phenomenon. Mr. Spock had assigned 6 of his 14 Science departments to conduct the studies. They had been very busy for 9 days and the Science Department reports were now being downloaded into _Enterprise's_ central computer before being sent on to Fleet. Being such a near neighbor to Earth, Proxima's unusual behavior, was worrisome to Fleet Science Department.

Uhura's voice interrupted Jim's reverie. "Sir, we're receiving a message from a Courier shuttle. They request permission to deliver a diplomatic pouch to _Enterprise."_

"Oh no, not another diplomatic mission," groaned Jim. "They never go smoothly…in fact they always go badly! Ok, Uhura, have DeSalle check their credentials and beam in the pouch."

In a few minutes, Jim's chair comm beeped. "Yes, Mr. DeSalle?"

"Sir, the pouch is on board, but it's for Mr. Spock, Captain, from Ambassador Sarek's office."

"From Sarek?" Spock, are you expecting something from your father?" asked Jim in surprise.

"Negative, Sir. I am not expecting anything from my father."

"Well, you better go down and get it, it may be important." Jim was puzzled; he racked his memory, but he was sure that in the almost three years he had served with Spock, he had never received a diplomatic pouch before today. Packages from his mother, yes, but never anything from Sarek. He hoped there was nothing wrong with T'Pau, Amanda or Sarek. He curbed his growing impatience and curiosity while Spock was gone…he'd know soon enough.

He heard the turbo lift's return and Spock came in carrying the pouch. He was reading a letter written on real paper. _Curious, very curious_, he thought.

"Spock?"

Spock looked up from his letter, mild surprise visible on his face "Captain, it is from Sarek's office, but actually it is a letter and holo chip from T'Lane. In her letter she indicates the contents are not an emergency and that there is no need for concern."

"Really? From T'Lane, That is rather surprising," said Jim mildly. _Surprising, hell it's astonishing, _thought Jim. "Still it has to be important if it was sent in a diplomatic pouch."

"Yes, further she requests that you, Dr. McCoy. Lt. Uhura, and I view it in a private place."

"Really? _Stop saying that_**_,_**_ you sound like an idiot, _thought Jim. "Well, I don't know about you, Spock, but my curiosity can't wait until the end of Alpha shift. Let's go view it now in the briefing room. Uhura, get a replacement for a few minutes, and comm Dr. McCoy to meet us. Sulu, you have the con."

"Aye sir."

McCoy met them in the briefing room several data padds in his hand. His voice was testy. "What's goin' on, Jim. I'm knee-deep in quarterly reports which are late by the way, because with all the treason business, I never finished them, and since Medical is under Science, my commanding officer is after me to finish them ASAP!" He cast an irate glance at Spock.

Jim, with the ease of long practice, ignored the grouse. "We don't know yet, Bones, but there is a letter and vid from T'Lane, and she wants all of us to view it together. Go on Spock, let's see it."

Spock inserted the chip into the viewer and four sets of eyes became riveted on the screen.

The viewing perspective of the vid was obviously from a shuttle. They could see the terrain drift by below the shuttle camera. Jim was startled. "That's Iowa! T'Lane is heading for the farm! What the heck is she doing?"

The terrain showed the shuttle coming in for a landing, and the camera perspective shifted to the farm-house. Winona's front door opened and she came out of the house followed by Peter and Commander Bradford. They stood on the porch looking at the shuttle.

Peter's surprise at seeing the shuttle was very obvious on the camera view and as T'Lane opened the hatch and walked towards them, Peter saw who it was, and ran towards her. He reached her and hugged her hard. She pointed to the shuttle and the camera and then leaned over to tell him something. Peter grinned hugely, jumped up and down, and waved frantically at the camera. The three watching faces couldn't help but smile at the child's excited happy face and even Spock raised a humorous eyebrow.

"What in the world is T'Lane up to?" murmured Jim, with a smile in his voice, his hazel eyes never leaving the screen.

Winona walked over to T'Lane, exchanged greetings with the young Vulcan, and she too turned and waved at the camera. T'Lane spoke briefly into Winona's ear; she nodded and smiled. T'Lane walked back to the shuttle, opened the hatch and brought out a large square shaped covered box and a bag.

She brought the box back to Peter, sat down on the grass and indicated for Peter to sit by her. She said something to him, uncovered the box, reached in and brought out one of Cleo's kittens and placed it in Peter's lap.

The little boy's eyes got huge with surprise and his mouth made an O. He took the kitten in his hands and held it up to his face; he looked up at his grandmother who smiled and nodded. He stood up, reached over and put an arm around T'Lane's neck. Jim saw her hesitantly put her arms around the child and pat him gently. Peter turned back to the camera; he held up the kitten so the camera view was clear and his lips mouthed "Sorrel." He was so excited and happy that three of the delighted watchers laughed out loud and even Spock had a slight smile on his lips. T'Lane spoke to Winona, handed Peter the bag and indicated to him that she had to leave. Peter nodded and they walked her back to the shuttle. Peter and Winona waved at T'Lane as she took off and the camera view shifted again in lift off. The last view from the shuttle camera was that of Peter holding the kitten under his chin, Commander Bradford holding the box and bag, and Winona with her arm around Peter as the three of them stood on the grass in front of the farm-house waving.

"If that wasn't the sweetest thing I've ever seen," said Uhura, a little misty eyed. "Peter looked so happy."

"Yeah," said Bones. "Sure beats doing damn quarterly reports!"

Spock's dark eyes glowed softly as he handed the vid chip to Jim. "I believe you will probably want to watch this again, Jim."

"You bet I will! Spock, it was incredibly generous of your father to give Peter one of Cleo's kittens. Did you see Peter's face, how happy he was?" Jim's hazel eyes gleamed with delight.

"Yes, Captain, but I believe you have either T'Lane or my mother to thank for the idea. You know how much my mother loves Peter, and T'Lane became very attached to the child. Somehow I doubt that it was Sarek's idea." "Still," Spock mused thoughtfully, "my father seldom refuses any of my mother's requests and as he has unlimited use of the Embassy shuttle and the courier services, it was logical for T'Lane to avail herself of them."

"Well, whoever's idea it was, it was perfect. Still Spock, Sarek had to approve the courier, the use of the diplomatic pouch and T'Lane's use of the Embassy shuttle to fly the kitten all the way to the farm. I'm sure it was expensive. You can't tell me otherwise. Peter'll love that kitten; it will keep him occupied this summer and make it easier for him to handle my being gone. You know, I think I'll go to my cabin, watch this again and place a call to Ma and Peter. I'll see you back on the bridge in a little while."

The three of them watched as Jim left the room whistling softy; his soft smile lit up the briefing room and warmed the hearts of the three people watching him. Three pairs of eyes exchanged glances of perfect satisfaction. Jim stance, as he walked out of the room, radiated total contentment and for his crew nothing was more important than that; for when their Captain was happy, everybody was happy.

**_FIN _**

**A/N I'd like to thank my friend Carol for all her help in proof reading this story. Her careful eye in finding errors has been invaluable. I'd also like to thank her for lending me her beautiful Abyssinian kitty for this story. Queen Cleo, however, is not a mama; her 2 kittens, Sorrel and Sheba are my invention. **


End file.
